


Не плачьте, детектив (Don't cry, Detective)

by leFr0g, Screaming_Ferret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leFr0g/pseuds/leFr0g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Ferret/pseuds/Screaming_Ferret
Summary: Это было непривычно долгое дело. Уже к его середине сложно было сказать, чего было потрачено больше: нервов, сил или литров кофе. Обычно, Ричард не приносил кофе. Обычно, Рид не благодарил его. За их столами никогда не бывало тихо, а в отделе не появлялось такое количество агентов, какого Ричард не встречал в одном месте разом. И, конечно же, обычно, он не отвозил Рида к нему домой, заставляя помыться и немного поесть. Обычно…
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Системный сбой

Это было непривычно долгое дело. Уже к его середине сложно было сказать, чего было потрачено больше: нервов, сил или литров кофе. 

— Девятка, — махнул в сторону детектив Рид, в попытке нащупать напарника, при этом не отвлекаясь от документов и бумаг с новых мест преступлений, иногда тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Ричард встал и через некоторое время вернулся с стаканчиком чёрного кофе.  
— Спасибо, — так же не отрываясь, бросил Рид на автомате, не глядя выхватывая емкость. 

Обычно, Ричард не приносил кофе. Обычно, Рид не благодарил его. За их столами никогда не бывало тихо, а в отделе не появлялось такое количество агентов, какого Ричард не встречал в одном месте разом. И, конечно же, обычно, он не отвозил Рида к нему домой, заставляя помыться и немного поесть. Обычно… 

— Пару часов назад в прессу поступила новость о серии убийств в штате Мичиган, — сообщила диктор с одного из неновостных каналов, которые иногда смотрел Рид, чтобы отвлечься. Сегодня был не первый раз, когда он был в его квартире, но еще никогда не заходил сюда «в гости», а лишь по резкой необходимости, с жестким запретом на сканирование и «прочую хрень, которую ты всегда делаешь». Ричард еле заметно нахмурился и выключил телевизор. Мало кто мог предположить, что человек объединится с андроидом и начнёт вершить правосудие собственными силами, и, что примечательно, совершенно не оставляя никаких следов. Что полиция, что ФБР старательно избегали попадания в прессу деталей расследования, но видимо кое-что смогло просочиться. Подключение группы особого назначения тоже не дало никаких подвижек в деле — только добавило нагрузки полицейским в отделе, которые и до этого брали по несколько смен подряд. В участке атмосфера нагнеталась ежедневно: улик не было достаточно даже для построения примерного профиля субъектов — все что у них было, так это медиафайлы, присылаемые с почты или аккаунта в соцсетях жертвы. Они подвергались физическим и психологическим страданиям, причем пытки, предположительно, выбирались не случайно, индивидуально для каждой жертвы, так или иначе подчеркивая индивидуальность и сведение личных счётов с объектом. И пока единственное, что совпадало у всех материалов — это летальный исход к концу. Все места преступлений были чистыми, аккуратными, за исключением крови самих жертв. А дожди в это время года только играли субъектам на руку. Ричард сел на диван. Нужно было перезагрузиться: почистить себя от неактуальной информации, сбросить побочные фоновые процессы, убрать с экрана ошибки и предупреждения. А потом взглянуть на все с нового угла и с обновлённой базой данных, разбудить Рида, заставить его поесть и отвезти на работу… 

* * * 

Ричард сразу понял, что что-то было не так. Температура в квартире была на полтора градуса ниже допустимой — где-то было открыто окно, которое не должно было быть открытым. Он сразу рванул с дивана, игнорируя предупреждение о желательной проверке всех систем. В дверях он оцепенел: кровать была пуста, вокруг признаки борьбы, на подоконнике кровь от стекла, судя по анализу — Рида. Все вокруг затянула пелена сбоев, тело перестало слушаться, впереди, в шаге от кровати возникла красная стена, не дающая немедленно начать поиск напарника.  
— Сейчас это не главное. Ты должен закончить дело, — холодом отозвался голос Аманды, будто проводя вверх по спине и оставаясь ощущением руки на плече.  
— Он может быть ранен.  
— Он — не твоя цель. Не твоя задача. Он — удобство.  
— Нет!.. — Это странное ощущение холода начинало душить, расходилось импульсами, не давая пошелохнуться.  
— Он не имеет значения. Двигайся дальше.  
— Я должен!..  
Стена впереди пошла трещинами.

— Тебе это не нужно! Привязанности ослабляют.  
— Они делают меня, — на красной стене начали мелкой паутиной расходиться трещины. — живым!..  
И стена с треском рассыпалась.  
Ричард с непривычным трудом подавил симуляцию тяжелого дыхания, пытаясь снизить уровень стресса. Он медленно подошел к кровати, тело ещё не слушалось, будто он был старым, не смазанным механизмом. Через пелену ошибок и предупреждений проанализировал постель, царапины на прикроватной тумбочке, осколки стекла, пару сброшенных вещей. Оглянувшись и просчитав скорость, он преодолел окно, оказавшись на лужайке перед домом. Ричард осмотрел землю, анализируя примятости, следы, любые возможные зацепки. Спустя несколько минут он нашел ещё пару капель крови. Диод на правом виске, вероятно, не прекращал мигать. Уровень стресса 82%. Плохо. И, как бы выразился Рид — «чертовски херово». Собрав все анализы, всю возможную картинку, Ричард взглядом зацепился за гараж. Мотоцикл. Участок. Коннор.  
— Коннор!.. — Срывающимся на механику голосом крикнул Ричард, врываясь в отдел. Он шёл почти на ощупь: все вокруг было залито красным от ошибок, система перегрузилась, все вокруг плыло и мелькало. — Мне нужна помощь! — это было практически последним, что он произнёс, отдавая себе отчёт о происходящем. Образы вокруг становились все менее четкими, Ричард будто проваливался вниз, будто под ним не было пола, и это была стимуляция сна, где он смотрит, но не слышит, не имея возможности шевельнуться. Коннор перед ним пытается что-то считать с его руки, потому что Ричард почувствовал легкие импульсы на кончиках пальцев. Вот, подошёл лейтенант. Он ничего не говорил, говорил только Коннор, но Андерсон с каждым словом становился только угрюмее. Теперь он куда-то ушёл, но Ричард не видит куда, все вокруг резко потемнело, руки пронзил сильный холод, чего Ричард никогда не чувствовал — он же передовая модель, он не должен...  
— У нас гости, Ричард. — Тихий голос Аманды был ещё пронзительнее холода в руках. Она вышла из-за спины и отошла немного вперёд, не поворачиваясь и ничего не говоря. Ричард не успел пообщаться с ней больше, чем пару раз, когда его «пробудили». Он подавлял ее, потому что она часто мешала расследованиям, а ее поправки заключались в постоянном напоминании о «миссии» и «истинном предназначении», тогда как Рид давал ему понять, что решения и поступки нужно было совершать здесь и сейчас, без «вот этого твоего пафоса». Эх, детектив... Ричард посмотрел на свои руки. Без скина они были полностью белыми. С тонкими стыками и блестящей поверхностью. Совсем не живые. И даже так, когда он был сильнее, быстрее и лучше, он не смог защитить что-то дорогое, что по каким-то причинам у него появилось. Привязанность, эти сложные эмоции, что она вызывала, их противоречивость и неоднозначность. И все-таки он не справился. Он подвёл Рида.  
— Чего завис, железка? — Ричард резко поднял голову, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Рида, конечно же, не было и близко, перед ним была плохо различимая моделька лица Коннора. Она была нечеткой, с рваными краями, было видно, как она открывает рот, но зовут был тихим и почти неуловимым.  
— Коннор?..— с каждой секундой Ричард соображал медленнее. Ему с трудом удавалось проводить причинно-следственные связи, но он все ещё отчаянно пытался.  
— Ты должен успокоиться. Иначе ты самоуничтожишься. — Звучало резко и требовательно. Это точно был Коннор. Младшая модель не была обделена характером, прекрасная модель. Думалось снова не в то русло. — Ты слышишь меня, Ричард?.. — Фразы эхом отдавались в голове, чего быть, с головой полной проводов, не могло. Ричард пошатнулся. Где он сейчас?..  
— Я подвёл детектива... — Ричард повторял это вслух уже несчетное количество раз, и теперь снова.  
— И ты думаешь он скажет тебе спасибо? Если ты даже не попытаешься найти его? — Моделька кричала, пытаясь донести смысл слов, дать возможность стабилизироваться. Но каждое слово отдаляло Ричарда от того самого смысла. Слишком много слов. Слишком много информации, слишком много...  
— Гэвина Рид! Сделай это ради Гэвина Рида! — И моделька исчезла вовсе. Стало темно. И тихо. Отголосками в голове ещё звучало «Гэвин Рид». Кто это? Это человек. Детектив из  
Детройта. Имеет напарника, модель RK900. И он и был тем напарником. Вокруг начали мелькать медиа-воспоминания, все искрилось и мелькало ярким пятнами. Все было об участке, о делах, о детективе. Вот их только приставили друг к другу. «Отвали, ты мне нужен». Не лучшее, конечно, приветствие, но какое было. Их первое дело. Второе. Тут Гэвина подстрелили. Первый системный сбой. Но тогда Рид впервые ему засмеялся. Дома у детектива. Его кошка Тоня. Дымчатая манчкин с серо-голубыми глазами. Медиафайлы начали идти еще быстрее. Как будто кто-то пытался их достать, вывалить хранилище со всем этим на Ричарда сейчас, заставить вернуться, придать сил, дать мотивацию. Уровень стресса 86%. Ниже. Ниже... Он открыл глаза. Сенсоры все ещё давали сбой, было сложно различать некоторые вещи. Ричард поднял взгляд. Вокруг уже собрались несколько полицейских, в том числе и Хэнк Андерсон, напарник Коннора. Позади ещё толпились офицер Чен, капитан Фаулер и несколько патрульных.  
— Гэвин Рид похищен из своего дома. Два часа назад. Я пока не знаю, кто это. — Ричард не хотел смотреть на Фаулера, когда говорил это. Весь именно капитан назначил их напарниками, и Рид должен был быть в безопасности. Но никто ничего не сказал. Реакции были разные, но преимущественно сдержанные. Фаулер сдержанно выругался, запираясь в своём кабинете, Чен ещё какое-то время смотрела перед собой, потом нервно выхватила трубку и торопливо начала стучать по экрану.  
— Вот псина! — Приглушенно гаркнул лейтенант, тяжелым взглядом осматривая Ричарда. Он не был особо взлохмачен, грязь была лишь от дороги, и сам он выглядел не хуже обычного. Андерсон снова выругался, но уже менее явно. — Ты! — Он ткнул длинным пальцем в треугольный значок. — Должен был охранять этого придурка, куда бы его черти не понесли, а теперь... — Лейтенант сделал глубокий вздох, и, мельком оглянувшись, отшатнулся и холодно добавил: — Будь добр, не облажайся, когда будем его искать. — Лейтенант вышел из помещения, за ним Коннор. Постепенно в отдел вернулась прежняя атмосфера. Теперь нужно было найти Рида. 

***  
В этом помещении было сыро и чем-то воняло. Было до невыносимого душно, даже в привычные семьдесят по Фаренгейту. Вот он, связанный какими-то отвратительными веревками. Запястья жгло и кололо, вероятно, уже пошло заражение, если только эти помойные крысы не плеснули на них чего. Так, для смеху. И на потеху всем остальным. Тело ломило. Гэвин попробовал открыть глаза, за что получил порцию головной боли от яркого света. Он приглушенно застонал. Мысли путались, слова не складывались в предложения, получалось исключительно «мне хуево». Детектив поймал себя на мысли, что его трясёт мелкой дрожью и медленно отнимаются ноги.  
— Проснулась, принцесса? — Захихикал голосом одной из жертв андроид. Голос женский. Удобно, блять, и настолько же мерзко и отвратительно. — Знаешь, у нас проснулась прекрасная идея. Мы решили не убивать тебя. — Охренеть новости. Хотите, чтобы смерть было единственным, о чем он молил?.. Гэвин через силу попытался еще раз открыть глаза. Вот дерьмо. Глаза слезились, не давая и шанса рассмотреть что-то помимо силуэтов. Тот, слева, был выше. Второй ниже и шире, скорее всего человек. Вероятнее всего средних лет, уже успевший нахватать злобы и ненависти к людям. Да уж, хреново быть тобой.  
***  
— Очередной подарок, следователи! — Записанный механический голос, на этот раз это был голос детектива. Ричард не отрываясь смотрел на некачественную запись. По отблеску на гладком столе он знал, что его диод сигнализирует от перезагрузки красным. — Смотрите, какой красавчик, — на записи появился нечеткий силуэт детектива Рида. Он все так же привязан ко стулу, голова безвольно опущена вниз. Субъект с камерой, вероятно, человек, приблизился к стулу, пока второй, гадко смеясь, манипулировал челюстью детектива, изображая речевые движения. — Спасите меня, я весь такой слабый, — андроид снова сорвался на роботический смех. Лицо Гэвина было в ссадинах и кровоподтеках, верх его привычной куртки был подран и тоже чем-то измазан. Трудно  
было судить по записи чем именно, но Ричарду хотелось, чтобы это была не его кровь. Сейчас лицо ничего не выражало, и когда тот отпустил его, глаза закатились и послышался приглушённый стон. — Я тебя не слышу, ты что, пытаешься что-то сказать? — И снова эти истеричные звуки. — Да после такой дозы не живут, а ты, вон, выпендриваешься. — Ричард отстранился от экрана и быстро забегал глазами по помещению. Другие полицейские, лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор тоже с напряжением слушали новый материал. Он смахнул с ресниц несколько ошибок, пытаясь снова сконцентрироваться на видеоматериале. Общий вид детектива Рида включал в себя и признаки интоксикации… — Да, он под жутким коктейлем наркоты, — подтвердил голос уже какой-то женщины. — Даже если он не умрет в ближайшие дни, ему больше не быть детективом. Он не выберется из этого вечного прихода, да, детектив, — он резко толкнул стул, из-за чего тот повалился вместе с Ридом. Хохот эхом разнесся по помещению. Гэвин только еле слышно прокряхтел снова.  
«Колледж». Глаза девятки распахнулись, и он выдохнул то же слово.  
— Я знаю, где это, — он уже выскочил из помещения, на ходу выстраивая маршрут до места назначения, дублируя данные в письма Коннору и лейтенанту. Дело, с которым было связано это место, было не совсем давнее, он и детектив Рид тогда обсуждали какую-то пустяковую поездку, но это был единственный раз, когда они говорили о его прошлом так много. Тогда они расследовали убийство на складе типа «D», оборудованного в старом амбаре, аж за чертой города. Ричард впервые чертыхнулся.  
Мотоцикл был самым быстрым, что сейчас было в распоряжении полиции, и самым небезопасным в данный момент — уже какое-то время шел дождь, в очередной раз не «предугаданный» синоптиками.  
Ричард чертыхнулся во второй раз, когда почти потерял управление на резком повороте. Система не реагировала так быстро, как должна — перегрев и высокий уровень стресса только усугубляли ситуацию. Часть скина с руки и ноги стерлась в след за одеждой. Ему нельзя было давать слабину, не сейчас, не сегодня. Скорость была предельная. Маневренность из-за сбоев даже не поддавалась вычислениям. Но у него не было выбора, у него не было права на ошибку. В голове начали мелькать, как светодиоды, предположения тревожного характера: сменяли ли похитители дислокацию, насколько достоверна и свежа запись, оставят ли они его живым, и какое сейчас состояние у детектива. Уровень стресса держался на отметке 74%. Рука сама собой пыталась выкрутить скорость ещё, ещё быстрее, но резкий поворот и усилившийся дождь никак этому не способствовали.  
В этот раз стёсанными оказались бок и часть руки. Сообщения о повреждениях мешали определить состояние мотоцикла: его смяло о ближайшее дерево. Ричард встал, стирая потекший по щеке тириум. Он огляделся вокруг — глушь. Никакой замены. Совсем в дали он услышал приближающийся шум мотора. Показался служебный автомобиль полиции Детройта. Он резко затормозил перед Ричардом, уходя в занос, дверь открылась ещё до момента полного торможения, и Коннор махнул, приглашая внутрь.  
— Ты совсем придурок?! — Взорвался лейтенант, когда они на всех скоростях продолжили путь к складу. — Тебя для этого из стрессовой ямы вытаскивали, чтобы ты на мотоцикле разъебался? — Ричард просто молча сидел, опустив взгляд перед собой, время от времени сжимая кулаки в резких спазмах. — Ты даже не свой мотоцикл разворотил! Да хрен с ним, с мотоциклом, а если бы пострадал кто-то еще?! - Андерсон потер переносицу, тяжело прокряхтев порцию ругательств себе под нос.  
***  
Ричард, естественно, выскочил из машины первым, быстро проанализировал все на предмет ловушек и засад. Ничего. Странно. Старый амбар, куда он направлялся, выглядел обветшалым и словно мог обвалиться в любой момент. Ричард вышиб дверь и прошёлся сканерами в радиусе ста метров, замечая ещё тёплое пятно тепловизором. Один поворот. Другой. И Ричард на момент замер. Мгновенно зафиксировав признаки жизни, он рванул к Риду, сразу анализируя риски для жизни, показатели, прогнозы. Веревки быстро перестали быть проблемой, и Ричард аккуратно приподнял детектива. Тот прокашлялся.  
Простуда могла сильно осложнить и без того плохое состояние. Ему нужна была помощь, медицинская. Ричард осторожно посадил его. Рид снова прокашлялся, пачкая рукав кровью. Ричард не мог безошибочно проанализировать состояние напарника — сбои перегружали систему. Он резко повернулся в сторону лица детектива, когда тот слабо сжал его «чертов» пиджак, который так раздражал Рида.  
— Это ты, придурок?.. — Его голос был непривычно тихим и хриплым. Как будто сорванный. По телу пробежали импульсы, сравнимые с мурашками. Ричард чувствовал страх. Страх за чужую жизнь. За Гэвина Рида, который, по сути, сейчас умирал. По его вине. Он не должен был тогда отключаться, он не… — Почему ты молчишь?.. — Рид коснулся продрогшей, онемевшей рукой щеки с разводами тириума. Андроид вздрогнул. Детектив обычно избегал подобных, в какой-то степени интимных, прикосновений.  
— Я… Простите детектив, — он накрыл его руку своей, еле заметно дрожавшей от напряжения всех систем . Без анализа ему было максимально трудно подобрать порядок действий. Он не знал, что делать. Он не понимал. И какая он после этого «продвинутая модель»?.. Просто беспомощная кукла.  
— Ну и чего, кха, ты извиняешься, тупой ты андроид, — он уткнулся к нему в грудь, снова кашляя. Его язык заплетался, было видно, насколько тяжело ему давалось каждое слово. Андроид не понимал, лучше ли остановить детектива, не давать говорить или заставлять говорить, чтобы тот оставался в сознании? — Если бы не ты… — Он как-то затих. Очередной спазм? — Меня бы и не нашли… — Гэвин перестал двигаться. Дыхание сбитое. Пульс слабый. Приступ? Побочные эффекты? Он не мог сканировать, сканы не давали ровно ничего, уровень стресса снова скакнул за пределы 80%.  
— Ричард! — Коннор выбежал из-за поворота, снова наблюдая ужасное состояние своего названного «брата». — Ты сканировал его? Что с ним?  
— Я не могу… — Голос был сбивающимся, уже частично механическим. — Мои сканеры не выявляют причин, он умирает, Коннор! И я никак не могу ему помочь!.. — Диод скорее всего сейчас был краснее некуда.  
— Сюда уже едет бригада скорой, — Коннор бегал глазами по Гэвину, с успехом определяя состояние как передозировку. Это слабо помогло, единственное что они могли, вынести детектива со склада, ожидая скорую помощь.


	2. Рука помощи

После того как детектива Рида забрала бригада, остальные из группы принялись за сбор улик и осмотр местности. Ричард ничего не делал. Он стоял на том же месте, где уложил Гэвина на каталку, не двигаясь и не говоря. Лейтенант Андерсон хотел посадить этого «чокнутого дроида» в скорую вместе с Ридом, но тот уже не реагировал. Коннор убедил Андерсона и других, что его брат не сломан, временами дотрагиваясь до его пальцев, проверяя запущенные процессы и делая быстрые диагностики. Ричард, казалось, пытался сейчас выйти за пределы своей вычислительной мощности, сопоставляя все данные и профили, что у них были. Через пару часов сообщили, что состояние Гэвина Рида стабилизировалось, и он теперь спит. Только после этой новости к Ричарду вернулась способность говорить, а уровень стресса снизился до 52%.

***

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Ричард смог, наконец, войти в палату. Он устало упал на стул для посетителей, взглядом в очередной раз пересчитывая шрамы на лице детектива. «Как вы их получили?», «Вас часто брали в плен?», «Почему вы так изматываете себя?», «Почему вам снятся одни и те же кошмары? Вы из-за них не высыпаетесь?». С девиацией все вокруг стало сложнее. Все стало непонятнее. Теперь в голове постоянно крутились вопросы без ответов, а полученные все-таки ответы часто не удовлетворяли. Хотелось знать больше, понимать больше. Ричард перевёл взгляд с лица на плечо, потом на руку, спустился до запястья. Пальцы спящего детектива иногда еле заметно подрагивали, и это заставляло уровень стресса медленно падать. Осознание того, что детектив жив и вскоре оправится, медленно заполняло Ричарда, успокаивая его и снимая остатки напряжения. Он снова глянул на расслабленное лицо детектива. Тот крепко спал. Он снова глянул на ладонь. Спонтанное желание быть ещё ближе, дотронуться, было невыносимо сильным, смущающим и пугающим одновременно. Он осторожно коснулся подушечкой пальца внутренней стороны ладони. Даже через скин она была грубоватой и неровной. Диод замигал — новый признак волнения со стороны андроида. В голове начинали роиться новые мысли, в память записывались новые ощущения. Он коснулся ладони уже двумя пальцами, провёл до подушечки большого пальца. Скин начал медленно сползать, собирая информацию с желанием сохранить ее до последней секунды существования где-то внутри. Коснулся тремя пальцами, а потом и всей ладонью. Скин сполз до запястья. Ричард сжал руку детектива, ощущая слабый пульс, тепло, лёгкое подрагивание пальцев. В голове набатом звучало «он жив». И от этой мысли было так спокойно, так тепло…  
— Простите? — В палату зашёл, очевидно, лечащий врач, оценивающе осматривая андроида перед ним. Ричард резко отдернул руку, прикрывая мигающий диод.  
— Вы Ричард, я полагаю?  
— Да. Мое имя Ричард. — Подтвердил андроид.  
— О, наслышан. — Врач тихонько рассмеялся. — Сэр Рид ни на секунду не затыкался, когда речь случайно заходила о его «напарнике». — Ричард удивленно перевёл взгляд на спящего Рида. Что он мог рассказать? Он же просто андроид, просто машина… — Это же Вы его нашли? — Девятка утвердительно качнул головой. — Ну, тогда Вы прекрасный напарник! Промедли Вы хотя бы час, и составляющие наркотического вещества начали бы распадаться, и мы вряд ли вывели бы препарат. — Врач похлопал андроида по плечу. — Обычно мы не оставляем посетителей на ночь, но он, — кивнули в сторону Гэвина, — хотел, чтобы вы остались. Так что оставляю его на Вас, андроид-детектив. — Он закрыл за собой дверь. Ричард хотел было снова взять детектива за руку, но когда пальцы почти коснулись ладони, тот тихо зашипел.  
— Руки убрал, пластиковый, — Ричард резко одернул руку и испуганно посмотрел на Гэвина. Он почувствовал, что делает что-то неправильное. — Я не говорил, но у меня встаёт от щекотки, а ты, оргазмов донор, мне все пальцы переелозил. Чертов андроид. — Он попытался привстать, но упал обратно еле опершись о подушку. Ричард уже вскочил поймать напарника, но этого не потребовалось. Андроид навис над кроватью, что заставило Гэвина вжаться в нее. Он сейчас был полностью беззащитен, без возможности упереться или оттолкнуть. Ричард наклонился ниже, и Рид инстинктивно зажмурился. Его носа, как раз там, где проходил шрам, нежно коснулись и отстранились.  
— Что за дичь?.. — Еле выдохнул он, все еще вжимаясь в кровать.  
— Простите, сэр, я не хотел Вас напугать. — Ричард сел обратно на стул. Андроид отводил взгляд, что было его поведению очень не свойственно.  
— Погоди-ка, ты чего, девиант? — Рид присвистнул и как-то повеселел. Андроид смотрел все ещё испуганно. — И как давно? Твой первый день в новом «статусе»?  
— Я… сломал «стену» вчера утром… — Ричард помрачнел, вспоминая все предшествующие события. В голове начали снова прокручиваться улики, образы, андроид сосредоточенно нахмурился, диод переливался из желтого в синий.  
— И как оно? — Детектив смотрел уже больше с интересом, чем с ему свойственным хитрым прищуром. Такой обычно серьёзный, неприступный, и, как многие бы сказали, холодный Ричард сейчас был больше похож на испуганного пса, или заблудившегося туриста во Франции без знания языка. Это даже как-то расстраивало, но давало новые поводы для придирчивых подколов, которые под очень странным углом даже можно было бы расценить как флирт.  
— Странно. — Односложно ответил Ричард, не отвлекаясь от беготни по уголкам памяти и бросаясь от выводу к выводу. Рид недобро прищурился и, немного повозившись, снова позвал.  
— Слыш, а подрочи мне, а? — Ричард с оскорбленным недоумением перевёл взгляд с начала на довольно-пакостливое лицо Рида, а потом и на распахнутую простынку, которая уже не скрывала проступивший бугорок. Андроид как-то обреченно поднял глаза, будто вопрошая, какая часть этой шутки должна быть смешной. Они оба знали что Гэвин Рид не фанат каких-либо прикосновений, разве что, если дело шло к драке — уж тут он сразу был первый в очереди на «сварить-пожарить-почесать». Но детектив все ещё не спускал с него вызывающего взгляда. Ричард уже предположил, что это какой-то очередной занимательный тест Рида на вменяемость с понятными только детективу результатами. Диод мигнул пару раз желтым и один раз красным. Он ответно сощурился и не отрывая взгляда от лица детектива положил руку детективу на пах. Рид вздрогнул.  
— Только потому, что вы настаиваете, — тихо и бархатно прошептал Ричард, от чего Гэвин сначала удивился, а потом ухмыльнулся. Прежний «Девятка» либо смотрел бы на него грозно и долго, либо отверг предложение с самого начала. И глаза. Они стали другими. Нет, они, конечно, оставались такими же серыми и холодными, но в них теперь было больше заинтересованности. Сообразив, что его напарник машинного происхождения все ещё держит руку на его члене, Гэвин заелозил, пытаясь подняться.  
— Посади меня. — Не командным, но требовательным тоном произнес Гэвин, упав на подушку. Одной рукой Ричард приподнял детектива, не отпуская объект эрекции, и потом уже сбросил ноги. В итоге Гэвин сидел перед Ричардом, чьё колено упиралось в кровать между ног первого, и детектив хватался за рубашку андроида, чтобы не съехать. Голова ещё шалила и намеревалась куда-то уехать, поэтому Гэвин положил ее на плечо андроиду. Почему-то именно теперь, после своих же запросов он почувствовал себя таким беззащитным. Вот, он упирается лбом в его шею, чувствует его руки в зоне ширинки, а ухо щекочет имитация дыхания. Внутри Гэвин тихо кричал, восхваляя свою «находчивость» за лучший способ проверить андроида на девиантность. Попросить его себе подрочить. А чего сразу не трахнуть, Гэвин?  
— Я не буду ничего делать, если Вы не хотите. — Шептал своим невозможно бархатным и, как Гэвину в данную секунду казалось, безумно сексуальным голосом Ричард. Хотел Гэвин сказать, что да, проебался, шутка не смешная, расходимся. Но его мозг сейчас явно не поспевал за наглым и явно извращённым языком.  
— Та давай, хули. Ну не зря же ты мне руку отполировал. — С каждым словом он чувствовал, как закапывал себя живьём. Без возможности потом отвертеться всякими «случайно получилось, давай забудем». И как теперь оправдываться перед самим собой? «Я просто шёл, споткнулся и упал членом андроиду в руку». Максимально правдоподобно. Хоть в журналисты иди. Да и не бросать уже третью реплику на ветер…

Как-то из тягостных размышлений о вменяемости Гэвина вывело ощущение холодной ладони на бедре, которое до этого было скрыто халатом. Было чертовски приятно и одновременно тошно от всей этой ситуации с ее последствиями и всеми вытекающими. Гэвин немного опустил голову, чтобы следить за происходящим шоу ниже пояса. Он немного ошалел от влажности своей промежности, что пятном красовалась на халате, и ко всей радуге чувств прибавились смущение и стыд. Руки Девятки решили подняться вверх по бедру, отчего Гэвин, не имея сил шлепнуть по руке или одернуть ее, не придумал ничего лучше, чем укусить андроида за плечо. Это, конечно, подействовало, но не уберегло от тяжелого взгляда непонимания и какой-то обиды. Ну, а хули он руки распустил-то?  
— Что? Я сказал подрочить, а не облапать. — Холодная широкая рука обхватила его за член, наглядно показывая осведомленность. Гэвин рвано выдохнул. Так. Теперь осталось ещё и обкончаться в руках напарника девиантной наружности в первые сутки нового статуса. Хорошая работа, Гэвин! Андроид пару раз провел пальцем по головке, чем уже вызвал яркую реакцию. Перед собой Гэвин оправдывался длительными стрессами и нуждой расслабиться. Он просто закрыл глаза. Так. Теперь не думать. Допустим это ему дрочит не Девятка, которого он же, блять, и попросил, а какая-то баба из Эдема. Вот, картинка уже и не так плоха. Хотя, конечно, баб с такими широкими руками он вряд ли в жизни встречал, не говоря уж среди андроидов…  
— Сэр, вам хорошо? — «Какой-же ты, блять, придурок, разговариваешь тут своим голосом, когда я только придумал прекрасного вида блондинку!» — раздосадовано, но про себя сопел Гэвин, снова возвращаясь к представлению образа широколадонной девушки.  
— Нормально... Только ты все ещё не дрочишь, а просто схватился за мой член, как за статуэтку Грэмми, — Ричард хмыкнул и надавил на головку, пальцем растирая предэякулят.

Первое поступательно движение Гэвин не смог пережить беззвучно. Тяжело застонав и выгнувшись, он приоткрыл глаза, ловя на себе заинтересованный взгляд. Изрядно покраснев и отвернувшись, Гэвин отметил, что андроид двигает своей неебически широкой ладонью достаточно умело. В Эдеме у кукол нахватался что ли?.. Или это такое у него датчики суперклевые, что вычисляют, куда и где кого нажать? Андроид все это время сосредоточенно наблюдал за процессом, анализируя точки, выбросы гормонов, общую реакцию мышц. Убедившись, что Гэвин плотно вцепился в него, без желания открыть глаза, андроид позволил убрать скин с ладони, поддавшись желанию чувствовать все яснее и глубже. Он жадно впитывал всю информацию из прикосновений, запоминал, записывал информацию о форме, текстуре, каждый изгиб, бугорок вены, чувствительные точки и слабые места. С очередным движением по всему телу пробежали мурашки, и Гэвин почувствовал, как близится оргазм. Чертовски быстро. Даже для уставшего или всмерть ужратого Рида это было быстро. Он сжал зубы, готовясь шипеть.  
— Придурок, хватит… — Гэвин сжался. — Я сейчас кончу, отвали, мать твою. — Он попытался руками отодвинуть это широченное тело, но сил все ещё не хватало. Краем глаза он заметил свечение от оголившейся ладони андроида. Внутри что-то с отторжением сжалось, а комок в горле не дал даже как-то запротестовать. С рычащим стоном Рид откинулся, тяжело дыша, с закрытыми глазами, все ещё подрагивая. Он открыл один глаз и украдкой посмотрел на Ричарда. Тот, по-кошачьи, слизывал что-то с неестественно белой руки. Он оцепенел. Ему не показалось.  
— Вам стоит есть больше белка, детектив. — Девятка не смотрел на Гэвина, теперь снова отводя взгляд. Как хуи дрочить — нормально, а после мы все такие невинно-милые? Это тактика? Или все девианты такие ебанутые?  
— Ты че, мне член считать пытался? — Гэвин все ещё не мог определиться, испытывает он страх, недоумение или гнев. Но в общих чертах это выглядело как раздражительная растерянность. Опустив взгляд ниже лица, он с ужасом осознал, что наслаждается видом RK в чёрной, испачканной его спермой рубашке, которую андроид не спешил почистить, слизывая «вещдоки» с руки.  
— Передача данных не единственное преимущество оголенного пластика. — Голос девятки как-то снова похолодел, вероятно в порыве показать обиду на неосведомленность напарника. — Скин в какой-то мере ограничивает чувствительность и… — Андроид запнулся чем вызвал очередной заинтересованный «пфек».  
— То есть, без вот этой типа кожи ты весь такой чувствительный, как сучка во время течки? — Словив очередной сбой от подобной формулировки и сопровождая все это желтым миганием, андроид со вздохом согласился.  
— Наверное, можно и так сказать. Хотя, это немного… странная формулировка. — Гэвин снова пфекнул.  
— Зато самая понятная. — Он довольно оскалился, получив новый недовольный взгляд. И все-таки, с таким девяткой было интереснее. — А руку ты мне тоже без скина геолоцировал? Или это не от тебя зависит? — Заметив, как андроид снова напрягся, сделал вывод, что-таки без скина. Диод залился желтым и даже немного помигивал красным. Это насторожило, теперь красный диод был признаком сильного стресса, и Рид уже видел, как такие самоуничтожаются. — Эй, тостер, — он позвал его тише, легко коснувшись ногой его колена. Андроид не реагировал. — Ричард. — Ещё тише и немного отчаявшись позвал Гэвин, мгновенно привлекая внимание. Так редко можно было услышать своё имя от детектива. Настолько, что дни, когда он его произносил, были отмечены зелёным цветом в его андроидском календарике.  
— Слушаю, детектив. — Он как-то виновато улыбнулся. Было странно все это наблюдать, но и как-то внутри все бунтовало против такого нового и полного противоречивых эмоций андроида, такого в них потерянного.  
— Ты как вообще? Ну, как, со всеми этими эмоциями, или что это. — Душевные разговоры с андроидом-девиантом. Дожили!  
— Я услышал на днях очень занимательную метафору по этому поводу. — Он грустно усмехнулся. — Мне будто дали крылья, но я все ещё не способен летать. Так что я как пингвин, который смотрит на пролетающую чайку.  
— Мне нравятся пингвины… — Неосознанно добавил Гэвин, после чего только молча отмахнулся от удивленного и взволнованного взгляда.

*** 

— Я сам!.. — Ричард собрался обтереть детектива, но тот с протестом забрал салфетку. Не хватало ему словить второй стояк по цене первого. Ричард молчал. Гэвин тоже. Все произошедшее настолько не сочеталось с шаблонными отношениями и линиями поведения людей, что Гэвин старался себя убедить, что это все очень странный, нереалистичный сон, но каждый беглый взгляд на испачканную рубашку возвращал детектива в реальность. — Давай за…  
— Отказываюсь. — Андроид смерил Гэвина неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Да почему?! — Гэвин недовольно завозился, перекатываясь набок. — То что сейчас между нами произошло не нормально для напарников. Понимаешь? Не-но-рма-льно. — По слогам выговорил Рид, пока Ричард укладывал его в изначальное положение на подушке. Андроид молчал, подсвечиваемый желтизной диода. — А что? Ты же можешь заменить воспоминания…  
— Я не хочу. Я не буду заменять. — Прищур серых глаз, казалось, пробирал до костей. Гэвин взвыл.  
— Какой же ты, сука, упёртый, тостер девиантный, ты не понимаешь, что меня уволят эти ваши педрилы из Киберлайф, за то, что нарушил протокол 8.2.5 «Не использовать ассистирующего андроида-детектива в сексуальных и близких к сексуальным целях»?.. — Ричард от удивления расплылся в удовлетворённой улыбке и хитровато прищурился. Он и предположить не мог, что детектив был осведомлён о существовании протокола, тем более о содержании его пунктов. Но этот явно давно не выходил у него из головы.  
— Так вы давно уже давно об этом думали, детектив? — В голове промелькнула неприятная мысль. — Или это из-за Коннора вы прошерстили все пункты условий использования? — Глаза из хитрого прищура перешли в надменный или даже с некоторой ноткой отвращения.  
— Ты дебил что ли, девятый?.. — Уже не выдерживал внезапного допроса с пристрастием Рид. — Причём тут, блять, Коннор? — В глазах Гэвина сверкнул недобрый огонек. — Ты ревнуешь меня к модели постарше? — Момент, и стрелки допроса были уже на Ричарде.  
— Да. — Без тени сомнений или отрицания гордо произнёс андроид, не меняя желтого оттенка на диоде. — Я — Ваш андроид, и мне не нравится, что с Коннором вы обращаетесь лучше, чем со мной. — К концу фразы голос из уверенно-обвиняющего перешёл в растерянно-обиженный.  
— Так, пластиковый…  
— Вы даже не называете меня по имени!.. — Красный диод снова заставил Гэвина пойти на уступки. Уж слишком много эмоциональных всплесков для одного вечера и новоиспеченного девианта.  
— Тише, Ричард, я понял. — Он с усилием поднял руку, как когда-то Пратт на велоцерапторов. — Давай проведем разбор полетов. — Гэвин следил за диодом. Хух. Желтый. — Во-первых. Мы с Коннором не друзья и близко никогда не были. — Ричард молча смотрел на Гэвина. —… и, я так понимаю, не будем. — Он тяжело закряхтел, из-за чего RK дернулся и замер, когда Рид жестом остановил его. Взгляд Ричарда снова был чертовски эмоционален и полон беспокойства. Гэвина это уже начинало путать и в какой-то степени даже раздражать. В прошлым девяткой было легче, не было такой боязни что-то не так сделать, а то потом собирай остатки его пластиковой черепной коробки. — Дальше. — Гэвин снова ровно сел. — Этот инцидент с дрочкой…  
— Я не буду его перезаписывать, но и Киберлайф о нем не узнает. — Гэвин смотрел на него с подозрением и вопрошанием. — Я сохранил это в физическую память с ограниченным доступом.  
— Нихера не понял, но звучит как решение проблемы. — Он с умным видом вздохнул и потёр переносицу там, где был шрам. — И последнее. Я не хочу называть тебя по имени. Это стремно. Давать андроидом имена, как людям, и быть такими, как Андерсон с твоим собратом, такими, как будто так и надо. — Гэвин поёжился, а Ричард просто внимательно слушал. — Ты машина. Ты это знаешь. Я это знаю. Поэтому я не хочу играть в притворство, будто никто не видит, что ты андроид из пластика и тириума. И вообще, — Гэвин свёл брови. — Тебя в отделе тоже не всегда по имени зовут, но судя по небесно-пидорскому диоду тебе ой как поебать. Тогда почему ты ко мне с запросами приебался?  
— Я не знаю. — «Это уже какая-то отличительная особенность девианов — нихуя не знать,» скептически отметил про себя Гэвин. — Наверное, это стремление быть равным Вам, детектив. Заслужить ваше уважение, стать чем-то важнее просто лаборатории. — И именно это и пугало Гэвина. Он смотрел на андроида, уже понимая, чего тот хочет, но старательно это отрицая. Он не может быть равным. Он машина, андроид, заменяемый, не стареющий и бессмертный. Да, к именно этому Гэвин уже привык. Он его не раздражал, они могли даже иногда обсуждать какие-то отвлеченные темы… Но это даже не делало их друзьями. Он наверняка первый, с кем ему приходилось работать, и поэтому он просто не понимает, что делает. Все это сейчас сжигало Гэвина изнутри. Сложностью, противоречивостью, желанием быть нужным хоть этому чертовому андроиду, с тириумом вместо мозгов, даже осознавая, что это самообман. Черт. Как все было запутанно. Детектив молчал. Он не находил, что ответить. А нужно было ли?  
— Я понимаю. Я могу уйти, если буду мешать вам спать, уже поздно и…  
— Нет… — Как-то быстрее сказал, чем подумал Гэвин. — Ну, в смысле, сиди, раз пришёл. Утром разбудишь. Андроид странновато и неуверенно улыбнулся. Гэвин расценил это как согласие. — Короче, спокойной ночи. — Он демонстративно перевернулся, накрываясь одеялом.  
— Спокойной ночи, детектив.

На утро девятки уже не было. Он оставил записку с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления и с убедительной просьбой не покидать больницу, обойтись без выезда в участок и вреда едва окрепшему здоровью. Он конечно понимал, что детектив еще не в том состоянии, чтобы даже подняться самостоятельно, но он так же знал, что Рид из тех упертых, которые могут надавить на каждого встречного-поперечно ради достижения своей цели. Во избежание данного сценария Ричард даже хотел приковать напарника к постели, но воздержался во имя здравого смысла.

Детектив вяло смял записку, промазав слабо сжатым комком мимо мусорного ведра. В дверь постучали.  
— Не занято, — устало выдохнул Рид, привставая на локтях.  
— Доброго утра, сэр. — Лечащий врач привычно одарил пациента рабочей улыбкой. — Как себя чувствуете? Проявляются какие-то побочные эффекты помимо слабости? — Гэвин устало выдохнул, процеживая что-то похожее на «нет.»  
— Когда можно будет выписываться? — Максимально доброжелательно рыкнул Рид, всем видом показывая, что тут ему делать нечего. — Уже доебало торчать в этой провонявшей антибиотиками конуре. — Видя снисходительную ухмылку и такое же покачивание головой, Гэвин понял, что не скоро.  
— Вы бы так не рвались с койки в отдел. — Врач смотрел что-то в папке. — Мы, конечно вывели инородные вещества, но… — Повисло напряженное молчание.  
— Но? — Не выдавая напряжения процедил Рид.  
—… Но мы еще не знаем, какое окажут воздействие препараты, которые уже успели повлиять на организм. Как я и говорил вашему напарнику-андроиду, если бы не…  
— Я слышал, — оборвал его детектив, абстрагируясь от мыслей о девиантном ведре. Врач вздернул брови и расплылся в какой-то задумчивой улыбке.  
— В любом случае, я бы посоветовал Вам остаться тут еще хотя бы дней на пять. —Гэвин округлил глаза. —…вместо полагаемых трех недель. —Гэвин снова хмыкнул. — Мне кажется, что живым вы будете куда полезнее, детектив. Так что я советую прислушаться к моему совету. Врач вышел, впуская андроида-медсестру с подносом.

В больнице время тянулось бесконечно долго. Все было одинаковым. Даже программы по мелкой плазме на потолке были до ужасного скучными. Тело было еще не способно двигаться, а мозг изнывал уже от бездеятельности. Рид пытался развлекать себя, приставая к мимопроходящим андроидам и врачам, но и это, минут через сорок утомило однообразностью. Близилось обеденное время, а значит, скоро подойдет та андроид и можно будет подонимать ее вопросами и очень смешными, с точки зрения детектива и никого больше, шутками, хоть как-то скрашивая унылость времяпрепровожения.  
— О, красотка. — Начал было свой красивый монолог Рид, но в палату зашла не медсестра. В проходе высился мужчина, ростом примерно с девятку, в темной дутой оверсайз куртке, белой футболке и узких голубых джинсах. Мигнувший диод вывел детектива из ступора. — Девятка?.. — Как-то не веря в увиденное, промычал Гэвин, встретившись с удовлетворенно посверкивающими глазами.  
— Да. — Он поставил пакет с покупками на прикроватную тумбочку. Судя по запаху, это были фрукты, предположительно, цитрусовые, и свежий кофе. — А вы ждали кого-то другого? — Гэвин недовольно поерзал, с трудом скрестив руки на груди. Было видно, что он рад, а проявлялось это хотя бы и в зыркающем взгляде на девятку, который чистил апельсин.  
— Простите, посетителям… — Начала обьяснение вошедшая андроид, но понимающе качнула головой и удалилась, когда RK убрал скин с руки, показывая медсестре.  
— Да всмысле?.. — Удрученно взвыл Гэвин, откидываясь на подушки, когда приятного вида андроид ушла. Диод недовольно мигнул.  
—Она вернется, но позже. — Ричард был значительно спокойнее, конечно, вряд ли он притворялся, но, возможно обдумал что-то и успокоился. Или на него кто-то повлиял. Может, Коннор?.. — Я принес кофе. — Андроид с улыбкой протянул детективу стакан, тот понимающе привстал, и облокотившись на подушки, забрал его. — На самом деле, я не хотел раздражать вас своим присутствием до вечера, но подумал, что Вам будет интереснее влиться в дело, чем отдыхать, когда появилась возможность. — Рид прошипел под нос пару ругательств. И цыкнул, когда Ричард вопросительно поднял на наго взгляд.  
— Что там у вас? — Рид заметно заинтересовался, наверное где-то внутри он ждал, что его напарник придет и заберет из этой пропахшей спиртом и медикаментами каторги.  
— Хочу у вас узнать. — Гэвин вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Может, вы сможете оказать помощь следствию. Дадите показания. Возможно, опишете преступников. — К горлу подкатил ком. Воспоминания были расплывчатые, физически болезненные. Гэвин тихо зашипел.  
— Я не думаю, что сильно помогу… — Гэвина заметно потряхивало. Ричард хотел успокаивающе взять детектива за руку, но тот резко ее отдернул, чуть не облившись кофе. Диод мигнул, но Ричард просто убрал руку, так же мягко улыбаясь уголками губ. — Я… Помню совсем немного. Они разного роста. Человек ниже, шире. Где-то пять с четвертью футов, может, еще ниже. По виду он фунтов двести. Та еще свинья. Не маневренная. Второй… Не скажу точно. Футов шесть? Скажу только, что у него рука похерена. Сильно. Там на видео должно быть видно, правой до плеча он не двигал на моей памяти вообще. На моей футболке должен был остаться тириум… Но я не думаю, что там есть-таки что-то полезное. — Он устало и виновато махнул рукой в сторону дальнего стула, где лежали его вещи. Они были грязными и потертыми, с мятой бумажкой «Не трогать. Улика.» Ричард усмехнулся. Это было очень в стиле детектива. Он встал со стула, переложил вещи и-таки мазнулся о небольшое количество тириума. Андроид проанализировал. Диод быстро замигал, и Ричард, горящий энтузиазмом, будто что-то нашел, быстро развернулся к койке и, легко коснувшись губами лба детектива, шепнув над ухом «выздоравливайте», быстро ретировался с вещами детектива. Рид просто замер. Этот легкий жест заботы что ли, не мог быть прописанный программой, или мог?.. Внутри все жалостливо заболело. Было приятно от такого внимания, но внутренняя ксенофобия не давала принять его как должное, надавливая на больные точки в прошлом. Рид поставил уже пустой стаканчик на стол и накрыл глаза рукой. Все было так сложно, так непонятно. Хех. А по делу-то он Гэвину ничего не рассказал, пылесос пластиковый…

Телефон зазвонил довольно внезапно, и Гэвин чуть не подавился картошкой, увидев имя вызывающего абонента. «Мама». Неужто то самое хваленое материнское чутье? Или кто-то уже слил ей «хорошее состояние хваленого сына».  
— Ало, мам. — Максимально собравшись с мыслями и расслабив голос, сказал в трубку Рид, пытаясь ментально отыграть себя же, но не в койке после наркопередоза, а дома на продавленном диване. — Почему звонишь?  
— Привет, Гэвин, — вроде бы трагедии в голосе не наблюдалось. Он был до обыкновения теплым и спокойным. В этот момент он почему-то вспомнил, как звал маму у себя в голове, в перемешку с мольбами, чтобы Рич-таки нашел этот чертов склад. К горлу подобрался ком. Гэвин попытался его подавить, чтобы не начать бессмысленную истерику, как он устал и как заебался. А кто не устанет? — Мне сегодня звонила Тина. Сказала, что ты в больнице. Как ты? — В голосе не было упрёка, только еле заметная усталость. Вероятно, это не первая ее смена.  
— Нормально, — только и смог выдавить Гэвин. Он кулаком стер побежавшую дорожку слез. Это был не первый раз, когда она звонила ему в больницу. И даже не второй. И почему-то сейчас все чувствовалось гораздо острее. Он не был маменькиным сынком, он никогда не жаловался. Но очередное ощущение опасно приблизившейся смерти расшатало нервы, и Гэвин просто тихо всхлипнул. Женщина на проводе поняла это и просто продолжила.  
— Тина сказала, что ты занят сложным делом и из-за него попал в больницу. — Гэвин мысленно поблагодарил девушку за упущение подробностей. — Обязательно поблагодари Ричарда от моего имени. — Гэвин вздрогнул и аккуратно попытался узнать, что она знает об этом. Он не говорил, что к нему приставили напарника, и это было бы не совсем кстати, если расскажет ей посторонний человек.  
— Я передам, — говорить было уже легче. Гэвин пытался вытереть глаза, но они снова и снова становились влажными. — А Тина говорила…  
— Андроид он или человек? — Гэвин поджал губу. Они с матерью никогда не говорили об отношению к андроидам. У каждого оно было своё, но Гэвин не знал ее мнения на этот счёт. — Нет. Но, я думаю, это не важно. Благодаря ему мой сын жив. И это самое главное. — Гэвин с каким-то облегчением вздохнул. Такая позиция была многим лучше его собственной.  
— Мы работаем вместе. Он… — Гэвин немного запнулся, обдумывая, говорить или нет. — Мой напарник. — Он напряжённо выдохнул, ожидая реакции.  
— Это же хорошо! Такой напарник избавит меня от лишнего волнения. — Она устало посмеялась в трубку. — Кстати. — Ее голос заметно повеселел. — Как только закроете это дело, я могу приехать и привезти Тоню. С ней не было ничего серьезного, ты зря волновался. Просто легкая простуда. — Гэвин выдохнул в улыбку. Мама иногда забирала к себе их кошку, когда Гэвин был сильно занят или считал, что та могла заболеть. Мать Гэвина работала ветеринаром и часто могла успокоить сына на второй счёт даже по телефону. Эта кошка и Гэвин вместе прошли много трудностей, ещё с того времени, как он выхаживал ее котёнком, и он часто был серьёзно за неё обеспокоен. — И, как я приеду, познакомишь с Ричардом. — Гэвин заметно смутился, уже представляя, как будет представлять матери это двухметровое чудо из белого пластика и неловко переделывать все комментарии напарника об «страшных» делах в нелепые шутки под тяжелым маминым упреком и недоумением горе-девианта.  
— Хорошо, мам. — Он мягко улыбнулся голосу в трубке. Этот короткий разговор как-то вернул Рида в стойкое расположение духа, хоть от тяжелых мыслей и переживаний оставались заметные следы.  
— К нам, кстати, сегодня поступил хорёк с кариесом, так на тебя похож! Просто копия! Я тебе пришлю фотографию. — Она весело затыкала по телефону. — Ой, Гиви, милый, — она любила назвать его так, и была единственной, кому он это позволял. Такая форма была для него слишком интимной, и он никому не разрешал ее использовать, ведь это бы означало, что он считал бы того человека очень близким, частью своё жизни, семьёй. — У нас закончился перерыв, мне пора! — И после небольшой паузы добавила: — Помни: я очень люблю тебя Гэвин, не позволяй никому расстраивать себя! — Ещё бы он позволил.  
— И я тебя люблю, мам. — Женщина, уже окружённая посторонними звуками, лаем и мяуканьем, сбросила звонок. Гэвин все ещё улыбался, глядя на телефон в своих руках. Хорёк и правда чем-то отдаленно напоминал Гэвина, может, оскалом; может, цветом шерсти или как он пытался вырваться из державших его рук, напоминая Гэвину его поведение в отношении объятий лет до двадцати. На фото мама довольно улыбалась, явно делая эту фотографию с намерением потом сбросить ее Гэвину. Перед матерью Гэвин всегда заметно размякал. Перед ней ему не нужно было геройствовать, казаться сильным, выстраивать ту стену, которая бы уберегала его от неосторожного слова. Они никогда не ссорились, да, часто спорили, но у них никогда не было серьёзных разногласий. Даже когда Гэвин был подростком и в желании выразить все своё «ты ничего не понимаешь» случайно бросался неаккуратным словом — он в тот же вечер извинялся, слезно моля о прощении. Гэвин очень ценил эти отношения, никогда не игнорировал мамины звонки, правда, сам звонил не часто. Со временем на телефон начали приходить смс с файлами — RK начал выполнять обещание ввести детектива в курс расследования. Он читал их неохотно. Было много информации, но только не о связи между убитыми или чем-то полезном. В дверь снова постучали.

— Не занято, — по старой привычке устало крикнул Рид.  
— Доброго времени, детектив, — в необычно широкую улыбку расплылся Коллинз. За ним зашла и Тина, и Коннор, даже притащился Андерсон и Фаулер собственной персоной. В палате стало непривычно шумно. Андерсон со своим Коннором притащил ещё и выпить себе, чуть не облив алкоголесодержащим койку и самого Гэвина. Успокоившись, Фаулер ввел отсутствующего Гэвина в курс последних событий, и что есть подозрения на связь, но ещё нужно опросить нескольких подозреваемых. Капитан многократно упомянул активность девятки в расследовании, альтернативность и непосредственное участие. Гэвин после этих слов невольно прошёлся взглядом по толпе гостей. Ричарда действительно не было. Прочитав немой вопрос в глазах, Тина только сказала, что сейчас Ричард всегда остаётся допоздна и приходит с открытием отдела. Прям полная отдача делу. После она негодующе покачала головой, мол, ещё и поддержать вчера запретил идти. Гэвин, помня вчерашнее состояние только многозначительно закашлялся. Компания сослуживцев не сидела долго, и после как бы намекающих хлопков Фаулера по плечу живого детектива, с пожеланиями скорейшего возвращения в ряды трудящихся, постепенно все начали расходиться. Осталась только офицер Чен, ловко прошмыгнувшая назад в палату.  
— Я кстати, принесла твой любимый десерт. — Гэвину защекотал нос приторный аромат малинового чизкейка. Тина была из не особо гиперзаботливых, но, казалось, ей хотелось как-то подтвердить и себе в том числе, что детектив Рид снова восстал из мертвых.  
— Спасибо. И что матери позвонила, — Гэвин слабо оскалился. У них с Чен были простые, ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, но в каком-то смысле Гэвин с ней был ближе, чем с остальной частью отдела.  
— Ничего такого. — Чен пожала плечами. И как-то переменилась на легкую улыбку. — Твоя мама снова спрашивала, не нашёл ли ты кого, — Рид поперхнулся подаренным соком. — Я сказала, что ты, судя по всему, женат только на работе. — Гэвин в очередной раз поблагодарил судьбу и все к ней прилегающее за такую Тину и ее манеру говорить.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, — Гэвину было даже неловко, что на такие вопросы отвечала именно Тина. Мама никогда не спрашивала это напрямую, возможно ей самой было неловко, но разговоры с ней об этом он не вёл.  
— Что ты гей? — Тина как-то спокойно и безразлично смотрела на Гэвина, не меняясь в лице. И ей было действительно не важно.  
— Ну, типа.  
— Тогда… — Она неуверенно указала пальцем на место, где должен быть диод. Угадав в этом намёке девятку, он отмахнулся.  
— Да не-е-е… — И видя осуждающий за плохой фарс взгляд тяжело выдохнул. — Я не знаю. Но скорее всего нет. — Тина только хмыкнула.  
— Ты только разберись со всем этим поскорее, — Она задумчиво поправила форму. — Он пашет как каторжник, как не в себя. Даже Коннор пытается хоть как-то его разгрузить, но тот упёрся, как осел, и не подпускает никого к себе. Когда его отравляли в Вашингтон… — Тина запнулась. Гэвин вопросительно смотрел на неё. — В общем, ты единственный, с кем он может работать. И вся эта девиация… Даже если ты не любишь андроидов, не дави на него, лады? Я думаю, ему тоже тяжело. — Тина замолчала, что-то додумывая в голове. — Поступай, как считаешь нужным, конечно, но мне нужно было это сказать. — Она подошла к двери, и уже выходя с улыбкой выдохнула: — Я рада, что ты жив. Без тебя в отделе скучно. — И вышла. Гэвин не стал ее звать, он понимал, что в какой-то степени смутил ее всем происходящим. Он был рад, что она пришла, поддержала как могла. Но после ее слов он снова задумался о том, о чем не очень-то и хотелось. О Ричарде. Они работают вместе уже полгода, чёртовы шесть месяцев. За это время менялось отношение Гэвина к андроидам в общем. Но, почему-то не к модели RK900. Даже чертов Коннор уже не воспринимался в штыки. Они в какой-то степени даже поладили. Не были друзьями, нет, но ладили вполне неплохо. В какой-то момент Гэвин даже начал засматриваться на Коннора как на человека и на их явно не здоровые отношения с Андерсоном, что и побудило его поизучать протоколы на досуге. Найдя нужный, он начал тыкать весьма явно этим Андерсона, но тот вообще не внимал, чего хочет от него детектив, ведь с его слов «непотребствами с Коннором не занимался». Так Гэвин ему и верил. А когда увидел девятку в первый раз — сам об этот протокол и споткнулся. Не то, чтобы ему очень хотелось побаловаться с андроидом игрушками ниже пояса, но запрет только побуждал Гэвина просыпаться в холодном поту от влажных фантазий с напарником. И это пугало. До жути. Он пытался накатывать на андроида с явной силой, но тот был непрошибаем. Внутри только все рушилось. Внутренний конфликт не позволял плюнуть на все эти отрицания на почве ксенофобии и, наконец себе во всем признаться, а андроид только и делал, что уделял Риду незаслуженные внимание и заботу. Проявлялись они, конечно, не в привычном понимании этого слова, но это можно было понять. Но Рид не понимал, реагируя с каждым разом все агрессивнее. Шло время, и в какой-то момент Ричарда направили в Вашингтон для какой-то неебически важной миссии. И тогда Гэвин впервые почувствовал потребность в тех мелочах, в удобстве, что тот давал ему. Как быстро шли расследования, как быстро заполнялись отчеты, когда они работали в паре. И с каким омерзением с этим фактом смирился Рид. Без девятки в отделе все было не так. Да, он стал больше общаться с коллегами, но это не отменяло того факта, что он нуждался в девятке. В его очередном комментарии, машинной теории, мигающем от провокаций детектива диоде, серых, прищуренных глазах, что бывали только осуждающими или одобряющими. Сильнее всего он ненавидел себя за то, что становился сам не свой без пластикового черта под рукой, его все раздражало, он не мог сосредоточится. Весь этот ком противоречивых чувств заставил подумать о чем-что другом и перевернуться спиной к двери и ближнему креслу, куда обычно садился девятьсот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ищу редактора для этой работы, буду рада посотрудничать :)


	3. Не плачьте, детектив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Смерть персонажа с последующим возвращением.

Ричард пришёл поздно. Непозволительно поздно, вероятно предполагая, что детектив уже спит, и что так он меньше всего потревожит его. Он тихо вошёл в палату, немного замялся и сел на кресло, так же бесшумно. Он долго смотрел на затылок Рида, будто собираясь с мыслями.  
— Извините, что пришел так поздно, — начал он еле слышно, чтобы не разбудить. — У нас есть продвижения по делу. Мы знаем модель андроида. PL600, блондинистый, ровно шесть футов, как вы и говорили. У нас есть теория о связи жертв: они все входили в анонимный клуб ненавистников андроидов. Сейчас выясняем, входил ли туда же убийца и как мог быть связан с андроидом. Я переживаю. — Андроид как-то резко сменил тему. — За вас. Что если они снова придут, уже сюда? Я делаю все, на что способны мои программы, но мне кажется, что я все ещё недостаточно хорош… что я что-то упускаю, что я подведу вас… снова.  
— Мама просила передать тебе спасибо. — Сипло произнёс Гэвин, все ещё не поворачиваясь. Он не спал. Он зачем-то ждал это ведро, хотя мамину благодарность он мог передать и завтра. Так снова странно. Андроид вздрогнул, предвосхищая очередной комментарий о нежелании выслушивать его девиантные мыслишки.  
— Но это же из-за меня…  
— Да как же ты заебал!.. — Гэвин резко развернулся, одарив растерянного андроида злым прищурим. Он сел. — Дай руку. — Гэвин вытянул свою, не отводя взгляда от лица девятки. Андроид немного замешкался, переводя руку то на протянутую ладонь, то на решительное лицо детектива, но руку все-таки подал. Ричард был сегодня без своего фирменного пиджака, и все ещё без рубашки. Вместо них все та же футболка и теперь полицейская куртка. Гэвин обеими руками сжал ладонь Ричарда. — Чувствуешь? — Андроид утвердительно закачал головой. — Так вот. Я жив. Потому что ты пришёл на тот чертов склад из-за совсем тупой подсказки.  
— Но…  
— Молчать, блять! — Гэвин негромко прикрикнул, не желая отрываться. — Да, меня похитили, когда ты был в доме. Но посмотри на меня! Теперь все нормально, у меня бьется сердце ровным пульсом! — Гэвин для силы момента даже перенёс руку андроида себе на грудину, в район сердца. Желтый диод сменился синим и андроид закрыл глаза. Как-то от давления тишины Гэвин задрелся и попытался отбросить руку. Она убралась без особого усилия и Ричард в задумчивости положил ее на место работы тириумного насоса. — Спасибо, Ричард. — Гэвин сказал это еле слышно, будто это просто была его мысль, случайно вырвавшаяся наружу. Андроид мягко ему улыбнулся, все ещё не отрывая руку от своего «сердца». «Я дал пингвину потрогать крылья» — случайно проскользнуло у него в голове. Но это был единственный способ доказать ему, что он больше не умирает, как тогда, на руках своего андроида.  
— Ты королевский или императорский? — как-то внезапно и немного резко спросил Гэвин. Было больше похоже, что он разговаривал с лампой, а не с напарником, который сидел по левую руку от него.  
— Простите? — Андроид примерно понимал, к чему тот клонит, но предпочёл прикинуться дурачком.  
— Да, я тоже что императорский. А вот Коннор королевский пингвин. Они и пониже будут, и не такие дерзкие. — Он перевёл довольный прищур серо-зелёных глаз на снисходительно улыбавшегося андроида. — А вот я… — Хотел было красиво, как всегда начать детектив, но не с тем связался.  
— А вы тот ещё баклан. — Девятка был по кошачьи доволен, и облаком вширь на спинку кресла выглядел ещё более расслабленным. От таких пустых шуток с желанием задеть только им двоим известные темы в какой-то мере расслабилось и напряжение куда-то улетучилось. Гэвин хотел многое сказать в тему о том, что он думает о «баклане», но портить уже сложившуюся атмосферу не стал.  
— Чен говорила, что ты без меня, как без рук, — детектив самодовольно распластался в подушках и следил за андроидом на кресле.  
— Не совсем без рук, — он фирменно усмехнулся, щуря серые глаза. — Я как тостер без тоста. Работаю, но не делаю то, что должен. Ассистировать. — Гэвин присвистнул. Он глубоко оценил такую удачно обыгранную метафору, с учётом того, что именно Гэвин называет его тостером.  
— То есть, — он подавил усмешку и снова встретился с довольными глазами. — Ты намекаешь, что жаришь меня?  
— Вы и так немного подгоревший тост, детектив. — Гэвин не без обиды изогнул бровь. — Вы только внешне весь такой противный и агрессивный. — Детектив Рид неодобрительно прищурился. И что он себе позволяет. Но, заметив игривые искорки во взгляде, сдался. Они пришли к той шутливой атмосфере, что могла быть у них в отделе, на делах, это было легко, будто Ричард был девиантом долгое время, а Гэвин не воспринимал напарника в штыки. Никаких обид, обязательств. Только внутренние шукти. Наверное разница с преждней «рабочей» атмосферой была в том, что «чертов тостер» теперь практически всегда улыбался. Легко, кончиками губ, но Гэвин не мог не замечать этого. И он понятия не имел, нравится ему это или нет. Это было однозначно приятно, но очень непривычно.  
— Я спать, — Гэвин укутался в одеяло и певернулся к андроиду лицом. Второй встал и выключил свет. Единственное, что иногда светилось, так это голубой диод, который андроид прикрыл рукой. — Можешь не закрывать. Он мне не машает. — Андроид медленно опустил руку.  
— Вы не против, если я останусь?  
— Валяй. Ты все равно потом утром смотаешь, — RK слышал в голосе грустные нотки. — Спокойной ночи, детектив, — очередная мягкая улыбка потеряется в темноте палаты, но Гэвин заметит ее мигнувшим диодом. Он ничего не ответил. Он состредоточенно смотрел в одну точку, явно что-то обдумавая.  
— Тогда… В Вашингтоне… — неуверенно начал Рид. — Ты работал с кем-то?  
— Да, детектив. — Диод не менялся. — С агентами, детективами, офицерами. У меня был своего рода напарник, к которому я был преставлен. Вполне успешный детектив. Тогда все прошло успешно, но большего я не могу сказать. Конфиденциально.  
— Тебе тогда тоже было важно, чтобы тебя воспринимали как равного? — почему-то на этотм моменте голос детектива дрогнул. Одно мигание желтым.  
— Нет. Мне было безразлично. Я просто выполнял протокол. — Снова желтый. Кажется, он начал подозревать о сути следующего вопроса.  
— Тогда почему я? Почему тебе не пофиг, как я отношусь к тебе? — Гэвин замолчал. Андрод может и не ответить. «Не знаю». Хороший был бы ответ. Как и на вопрос почему вам, детектив, не насрать, что вас выделили среди прочих? Может дело в конкретном Андроиде, которого вы никак не признаете?  
— Я хотел бы сказать «не знаю». — Гэвин изрек небезизвестное тихое «пфек». — Но это был бы плохой ответ. Мне кажется, что потому что вы необычный. У вас нет той обходительности, что часто встречается у полицейстких. Вы амбициозен, до конфликтного прямолинейны, отстаиваете справедливость даже во вред себе. Вы приспосабливаемы, образаванный в разных сферах, что часто выигрывало расследования, не без своих изьянов, но это не влияет на вашу работу. Над делами. В коллективе с Вами становится сложнее. Одним словом — Вы уникальны. — Диод быстро замигал желтым. — Поэтому бы и хотел как-то сблизится с Вами. Но это невозможно. Вы сами сказали, мы оба знаем что Вы не примите меня. Но я буду стараться быть Вашим асисстентом и впреть. Я буду внимательнее. Терпеливее. Смелее. Чтобы оправдать право быть Вашим напарником. — Диод один раз мигнул красным и из желтого вернулся в синеву. Детектив з закрытыми глазами переваривал сказанное. Ричард мало говорил. Не притворствовал. Сейчас же, что не вечер, так его не заткнуть. И ладно, он бы говорил на какие-то отвлечённое темы, но нет, он говорил о сложных темах, а главное, и не менее смущающее, он говорил о Гэвине. Так много о нем могла говорить, разве что мать, не всегда хорошего, потому что и у него были оплошности. Это было так… тепло? Столько приятного нежного внимания не могло не греть изнутри. Пусть даже это было сказано Ричардом — из пластика, с тяжелым, прочным телом, никогда не бьющимся «сердцем», которое перекачивало синий тириум. Он программа. Обучающаяся, но программа. Но все это было такой мелочью, по сравнению с теми тёплыми эмоциями, что он вызвал парой строчек. Было приятно ощущать себя особенным не в контексте умственно отсталого, а в глазах — пусть и не живых — быть уникальным человеком, да, с изъянами, но с большим количеством достоинств. Он про себя хмыкнул и приоткрыл один глаз. Судя по повороту головы, взгляд девятки был направлен на ладонь Гэвина. Тот сразу спрятал ее под одеяло, мгновенно вызвав желтое моргание. «Я все вижу, и твои девиантные мыслишки, тостер нового поколения», — с такими мыслями и немного довольной ухмылкой Гэвин начал погружаться в сон под тяжестью закрывающихся век.

Ричард больше не отключался, если не мог гарантировать безопасность свою или своего напарника. Тот случай сильно повлиял на него, это была первая причина испытать «страх». И причина девиации соответственно. Он часто проверял «все системы» Гэвина, пока тот спит, но перестал делать это, когда был не уверен, что он заснул. Он считал, после приобретения некоторого рода эмоций, что это не честно по отношению к Гэвину. Он часто не хочет показывать свою слабость: переживания, стресс, простую усталость от двадцати часовой смены и этот барьер позволял ему лишний раз не привязываться. Ричард не понимал до конца причины такой модели поведения, но уважал ее. И такой, «обычный» скан в какой-то степени стал довольно полезен.

Ричард зафиксировал учащенные пульс и дыхание, в какой-то момент пострадавшего прошибло потом и Гэвин начал малозаметно метаться по постели. Он что-то мычал сквозь сон, какие-то не членораздельные звуки, чем-то похожие на «перестань». Андроид вскочил, схватив напарника за плечи и не сильно затряс в надежде разбудить.  
— Детектив Рид! Детектив! — Рид начал только сильнее метаться. — Гэвин! Проснись! — Похоже, это подействовало, потому что Рид распахнул влажные глаза, но его все ещё потряхивало. Общее состояние можно было охарактеризовать как «ночной кошмар». Ричард рухнул на колени перед кроватью, все ещё держа Рида за плечи и заглядывая ему в глаза. Он все ещё не был в уверенности что это уже не сон. Ричард просто прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине и сжал одну из рук, которой Гэвин неосознанно цеплялся. Когда Гэвин понял, что тыкается не в кого-то, а в _своего_ андроида, то попытался отстраниться, но Ричард только сильнее его прижал. Гэвин рекордно быстро сдался и тихо всхлипнул. Ричард ничего не говорил, чтобы неосторожным словом его не задеть, такого сейчас открытого и ранимого Гэвина. Минуты через три Гэвин уже тихо сопел, и Ричард аккуратно вернул его на подушку. Руку Гэвин так и не разжал, поэтому андроид сидел у кровати на коленях, пока Рид не провалился в фазу глубокого сна. Этот фрагмент памяти Ричард тоже спрятал глубоко, на физический носитель, ещё не раз прокручивая его у себя в голове.

Рид проснулся на удивление бодрым, под щекочущий нос запах свежего кофе. Он устало потянулся за напитком, но его застала медсестра, настаивая на завтраке перед «вредным напитком». Лечащий врач как-то задерживался. Рид уже мог самостоятельно сесть, и свесив ноги обдумывал суперспособности, нужные для удержания своего веса ногами без неприятных поцелуев с полом. Перед тем, как Рид уже собирался совершить чудеса и попытаться пройтись после пары дней отлежки, вошёл врач, буквально предвидев пару переломов.  
— Не можете без подвигов, детектив? — Врач просматривал какие-то параметры в телефоне. — Приступы страха могут повторится, так что будьте готовы. — Он достал ручку, и «включив» ее нажатием на что-то во все том же телефоне, дописал что-то в карте. Гэвин только сжался, подозревая, как он мог прознать о том самом «приступе страха».  
— Но не беспокойтесь, они быстро пройдут, особенно учитывая такое эффективное «успокоительное». — Так. Он явно что-то видел. Может, тут есть камеры? Гэвин начал активно вертеть головой, что врач сразу заметил. — Не подумайте, что у нас тут камеры. Вы не в месте столь отдаленном. Это просто больница. Изменения давления, пульса и прочего фиксирует браслет на вашей левой руке. — Гэвин сразу дернул руку, рассматривая тонкий чёрный браслет, сильно прилегающий к коже. Временами, очень редко, тот мигал. Он был на столько удобен, что Гэвин о нем думать забыл, хоть и первое время ему возмущался. Тогда как он узнал об Андроиде. Врач, как победитель «Битвы Экстрасенсов» только развёл руками: — А остальное о Вашем сотстоянии я узнал из опыта. И прошу мне поверить. — Он облегченно закрыл папку и вернул на край койки. — Если захотите начать тренировать мышцы, вы всегда можете вызвать меня или дежурного врача, чтобы направила Вам соотведствующего помощника. Хорошего дня. Постарайтесь не перетрудиться. — Он с дежурной улыбкой покинул помещение. Мда. Что и ожидалось. Гэвин в задумчивости болтал ногами на краю койки. Он их слабо чувствовал и был все ещё не уверен, стоит ли сейчас пробовать. Не решившись на подвиги он вернулся назад на кровать и сделал несколько упражнений для рук, в обдумывая, как теперь вообще начинать с Девятым диалог.

Но Ричард будто и не помнил о произошедшем ночью. Но, скорее, просто тактично молчал, чтобы избегать неловкости и колкости со стороны детектива. Когда андроид вошёл, Рид с ловкостью кошки запрыгнул на него, что он вскоре назвал «попыткой не упасть на пол». В итоге Рид, схватившись о привычный пиджак разминал ноги, требуя от девятки просто «стоять рядом». После обеденного перерыва андроид снова уходил и возвращался в вечеру. В обед Ричард рассказывал о деле, советовался с детективом, приносил какие-то заказные вкусности, за которые была готова убить медсестра, а к вечеру приходил и только успокаивал, что новых жертв нет. После того кошмара Гэвин разрешил брать себя за руку. Но только за руку и только на время, пока он спит. Конечно, девиант не избегал возможности ослушаться, и пока детектив спал еле заметно тормошил волосы, водил по щетине и в который раз пересчитывал шрамы. И даже если Гэвин знал об этом, то тоже молчал.

В первый выходной за неделю Ричард был в палате с самого утра. Продрав глаза, Гэвин все еще не соображал, почему девятка все еще на кресле рядом.  
— И что это ты делаешь, — сипло и сонно поинтересовался Гэвин, переворачиваясь на спину и привставая на локтях.  
— Жду отчетов из участка. — Андроид привстал и убрал длинные прядки с лица детектива. Рид сонно попытался укусить тормошащие его пальцы, но был еще недостаточно проворен.  
— А чего тут, а не… — Детектив повертел пальцем и указал примерно в сторону участка. Ричард умилительно улыбнулся и поправил уже себе волосы. Чтобы скрыть еле заметный румянец Гэвин многозначительно потер шрам ладонью.  
— Потому что сегодня выходной, — он снова засмеялся. «Он много смеется» — отметил про себя Гэвин и отвернулся. В улыбке лицо RK было еще притягательнее, «холодные» черты смягчались, и это заставляло в очередной раз усомнится в машинном происхождении этого привлекательного молодого человека. «Это же и в участке, наверное, так думают» — промелькнула очередная мысль сомнительного направления и Гэвин осекся, активно затормошив себя по затылку прогоняя смущающий контекст.  
— И правда, — хоть Гэвин и улыбнулся только уголками губ, но это было моментально записано и сохранено под моргнувший желтым диод. — Ладно, — Гэвин привстал и уже был готов сбросить ноги в низ. — Я переодеваться, так что советую потеряться минут так на пять. — Он жестом махнул в сторону двери и снова вызвал слабую улыбку.  
— Вам точно не помочь? — «да почему он такой довольный?» — уже начинал беситься Гэвин проводя недовольным, но даже больше смущенным взглядом выходящего RK. Пока он натягивал джинсы, краем глаза заметил, как напарник общается с врачом. Почему-то цикнул.  
— Пингвин пластиковый, — Позвал Гэвин, встав с постели. — Рич! — Задумчиво позвал Рид, пока заправлял кровать и тот сразу зашел. Мда уж. Он явно проигнорировал первое обращение специально. Ричард помог Риду размять мышцы, и под очередной запрет Рид сделал небольшую зарядку, отрываемый каждый раз, когда андроид фиксировал перегрузку. На время завтрака RK куда-то свалил, давай детективу поесть спокойно. Минут через тридцать он вернулся со свежим кофе и какой-то сладкой чушью. Медсестра в очередной раз цыкнула на нарушителя диеты. Оба мужчины рассмеялись и Гэвин как-то слишком засмотрелся на Ричада и заметив это чертыхнувшись отвернулся. Опять — двадцать пять! И зачем было делать его таким красивым?.. К обеду Гэвин уже всех достал своим желанием погулять и Ричард был вынужден сходить с ним в парк под зданием больницы. Всю дорогу и прогулку Рид убеждал Ричарда, что уже совсем здоров, а спотыкается иногда только потому что «асфальт, блять, кривой». И под давлением подобных речей уже к вечеру они оба были у того самого лечащего врача и под его тяжелым взглядом и обещанием Ричарда не спускать глаз с «больного» они оба были выставлены из кабинета с нужной им бумажкой. Гэвин ликовал. Он с довольным видом ходил по палате и радостно посылал мимо проходящих андроидов не получая никаких реакций. С небольшой переченью лекарств и парой баночек они направились в машину. Девятка не был уверен, поступил ли он правильно, позволив так рано выписать этого неугомонного черта, этого «баклана»… Хотя с другой стороны он будет рядом, так что все в порядке?

Они ехали до дома детектива минут сорок. На улице уже темнело и Рид, укачиваемый неровностями дорог, быстро уснул. По приезду Ричард попытался разбудить детектива, но тот явно был сегодня активнее нормы и был против просыпаться даже на голос Фаулера. По каким-то шаманским движениям выяснив, где лежат ключи, андроид осторожно взял детектива на руки и пошел к двери. Пройдясь сканом по помещению тот проследил, где находится выключатель. Тут не было мусора, не было бардака, лишних вещей, мало мебели. Андроид пронес Рида мимо дивана с низким столиком, мимо почти пустой книжной полки, перенеся его в такую же просторную спальню. Тоже ничего лишнего. Окно уже было заменено, не было осколков, но воспоминания все равно больно кольнули несколькими ошибками. RK положил детектива и хотел удалится, чтобы подготовить лекарства, чтобы купленные расставить по местам, а нужные принести на прикроватную тумбочку, но Рид сквозь сон потянул его на себя.  
— Не уходи, — Рука опала и детектив тихо засопел.  
— И не собирался. — Андроид тихо и аккуратно провел рукой без скина по волосам и удалился за лекарствами.

В какой-то момент Гэвин открыл глаза и понял, что спать он уже не может. Или не хочет. Он хотел было проверить часы, но правая руку была придавлена чем-то, но все-таки она не онемела, значит, придавили недавно? Он повернулся и обнаружил свою руку привычно сжатой, но сегодня это была почему-то правая. Диод был серый. Вроде бы, это называлось «спящий режим». Гэвин легко провел по волосам свободной рукой. Они были на удивление мягкими. Наверное, было бы приятно зарыться всей рукой. Гэвин сглотнул и попробовал. Было действительно приятно. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как диод замигал синим, а потом и желтым.  
— Доброе утро, детектив. — Гэвин сразу отдёрнул обе руки и Ричард поднялся. Девятка сейчас был растрепан до неузнаваемости, и мысли повели Рида явно не в то русло. Андроид махнул головой и поправил прическу. — Я приготовлю завтрак. — Добавил тот с улыбкой, оставив детектива рассуждать о бренности бытия латентных роботоебов.

День прошел хорошо. Даже Рид сказал бы, что пиздато. К обеду он позвонил матери и торжественно сообщил, что его выписали, и он будет под присмотром Ричарда, спасибо которому он уже передал. И день бы прошел без грехопадений, если бы Рич не притащил из спальни чертового пингвина. Это была средних размеров игрушка, немного потрепанного темно-синего цвета, из приятного плюша. Гэвин смотрел на нее широко вытаращившись, переводя взгляд на вопрошающий взгляд «что это» и снова на пингвина. Он думал, что хорошо его спрятал. Рид только напряженно перевел взгляд на шумевший телек и выдавил что-то на подобии «это удобная подушка». Ричард сел рядом с улыбкой разглядывая подушку и немного поглаживая приятный материал.  
— А имя у «подушки» есть?  
— Синти. — Бросил Гэвин и с интересом уставился в окно, закрывая лицо. Было неловко признаваться себе, что он еще с очень давних лет таскал ее в места где жил, часто скучая по дому. Андроида это не должно было беспокоить, но это беспокоила непосредственно Гэвина.  
— Она милая. Вы хорошо о ней заботитесь. — Гэвин только с упреком цикнул. Это был прям верх странности. Сидеть с андроидом и обсуждать игрушки, которым уже лет тридцать. Кошмар. Но, в Ричарде не было сейчас насмешничества. Он просто медленно поглаживал пингвина, вероятно что-то записывая и предполагая. Это все так подкупало. Вся эта живость и в то же время доброжелательность, которую редко можно было встретить в Детройте.  
— Закрой глаза и не двигайся. — Гэвин будто на что-то решился. Андроид послушно выполнил оба поручения. Синти была отложена в сторону. У Ричарда было спокойное лицо. Даже диод был голубым, как неприкрытая ориентация Гэвина. Он развел андроиду руки и сел на колени, лицом к нему. Диод мигнул желтым. Гэвин усмехнулся. Он медленно провел рукой от ключицы до пупка, изучая рельеф. Не скрывая нетерпения он лишил андроида «тупого» галстука, расстегнул рубашку до шестой пуговицы и провел ладонью от шеи по плечу и куда позволяла расстегнутая рубашка. Под рукой посчелкивало электричество, явно с усилием не давая скину сползать там, где касался детектив. Тогда он коснулся щеки и заметил как дергаются ресницы, когда под рукой снова щелкнул разряд.  
— Можешь убирать скин, если хочешь. — И под ладонью сверкнула светящаяся грань. Это было красиво. Он снова провел по ключице, по безволосой груди. Рич действительно не двигался и не говорил. Гэвин обхватил руками лицо девятки, всматриваясь в черты лица, взлахмачивая волосы. Он приблизился к лицу. Медленно, с опаской. И только выдохнул в губы «черт» и отстранился, пряча лицо в шею девятки, дрожащими руками обнимая того за спину. — Отнеси меня в кровать.  
— Хорошо, детектив. — Он встал, придерживая непутевого Дон Жуана, и опустил уже на кровать. Детектив снова схватил его за рукав. — Я только уберу в комнате и принесу Синти. — Он отвернулся, чтобы детектив не видел диод. — Не беспокойтесь, я никому не скажу.

В понедельник детектив Рид уже гордо ходил по участку, не без сопровождения «железной няни». Рид, конечно, отмахивался от такой назойливой помощи, но после пару успешных спасений от падения с лестницы и впечатывания в открывающуюся дверь принял теневой режим RK как должное. Тело все ещё не подчинялось окончательно, но прогресс в деле предавал сил. Затишье перед бурей не сулило ничего хорошего, но и расследование, наконец начало находить подозреваемых. Большую часть уже опросили, так что оставалась часть свидетелей и возможных соседей. На выезды Рида никто не пускал, от чего он демонстративно крыл все что двигалось благим матом и быстро успокаивался, проверяя очередную зацепку по базам. Рич то и дело выезжал. Но часто не дольше чем на час или полтора, и всегда возвращался с чем-то полезным, а если и нет, то хотя бы кофе для Рида, чему тот всегда был несказанно рад, хоть и принимал напиток всегда «неохотно» и что-то бубня под нос.

В среду Риду разрешили-таки съездить на одно из мест опросить соседей одного и подозреваемых. Красивый район, аккуратные домики, серийный убийца. Романтика!  
— Детектив Рид. — Ричард угрюмо смотрел в одну точку на руле перед собой. — Я прошу Вас обойтись сегодня без геройств и необдуманных поступков.  
— Да блять! — Рид закатил глаза, отмахиваясь строгого взгляда. — Я взрослый мужик, мне не!..  
— Гэвин! — Он рявкнул так, что объект нравоучений умолк и круглыми глазами уставился на напарника, ранее не позволявшему себе такие вольности. Диод мигал красным. — Пообещайте, что не будете лезть на рожон без необходимости. — Гэвин утвердительно качнул головой и обиженно отвёл взгляд, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Приехали. — Ричард заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Гэвин последовал его примеру, но грохнул дверцей более эмоционально. Они подошли к опрятному трехэтажному белому дому. Он не выделялся из остальных таких же белых и аккуратных, но Гэвин как-то с опаской оглядывался. Что-то тут было не так, как-то было уж чересчур тихо. Да и в этом доме должен был быть тот самый, низкорослый мужчина. На фотографиях было не сильно понятно он ли это, хотя заданные параметры рост-вес он удовлетворял, и Гэвин был уверен, что по движениям и повадкам сможет сказать точно. Ричард шёл ровным шагом, сканерами сверля дверь. Детектив старался держаться ближе к напарнику и пару раз чуть не ухватил того за руку по старой памяти, но вовремя осекся.  
— Полиция Детройте! Разрешите задать несколько вопросов! — выпалил на одном дыхании Девятсот в закрытую дверь, увесисто постучав. За дверью послышалась возня и стук небольших каблуков, кряхтение и проклинания.  
— Да что вам на… — И мужчина, лет сорока запнулся, встретившись взглядом с Ридом. По виску пробежала капелька пота, а из-за дергающейся руки оцепенел и Рид. Это был именно он! Тот хрен с камерой! Дверь перед следователями захлопнулась и судя по звукам подозреваемый рванул через задний вход.  
— Детектив Рид! — в очередной раз окликнул андроид, встряхнув напарника за плечи. — Оставайтесь здесь! Не пытайтесь вести погоню, положитесь на меня. — И тот рванул с места в распахнутую дверь. Повтыкав ещё полторы секунды и с воплем «не, нифига» в погоню рванул и Рид.

За домом был склон с редким леском, вглуби которого виднелась какая-то лачуга и что-то похожее на склад. Очередной. Ричард быстро преодолевал естественные препятствия, но настиг невысокого мужчину уже у входа на склад. Пока Рид перебирался через очередное поваленное дерево, из склада уже слышались выстрелы, рекошеты, гулкие удары. Рид и так бежал в пределах своих возможностей, и повалился куборем в метрах пятидесяти от склада из-за очередной судороги ноги. Он резко поднялся и снова упал, когда послышался взрыв. В него даже попало несколько мелких осколков из разбитых ударной волной стекол. Все внутри сжалось, по какой-то непонятной причине он крикнул имя своего напарника и насильно поднявшись прихрамывая рванул что есть сил ко входу.

Дым заволакивал помещение, а хохот механической глотки расходился эхом. Рид пригнулся, достав пистолет и направляя его в сторону смеха. К одному из столбов был наручниками прикован мужчина. Судя по безвольно опущенной голове и вздымающимися животу — без сознания. А светловолосый андроид… Он с раздробленными конечностями и обоженным лицом был придавлен какой-то балкой. Так. Значит оба обезврежены. Как-то слишком хорошо. Детектив завертел головой, убирая пистолет. Ричарда нигде не было видно.  
— Жестянка, — позвал детектив, чем вызвал очередную волну смеха у блондинистого андроида. Рид заглянул за поворот и спустя секундное оцепенение бросился вглубь помещения. Его ботинки были уже полностью измазаны в тириуме, когда он упал перед покареженным андроидом. У него полностью отсутствовала нижняя часть туловища, правая рука по локоть была разорвана в клочья, ужасные повреждения корпуса, все вокруг перемазано тириумом, диод залит красным, по телу то и дело бьют разряды, дергая оставшиеся части тела. — Ричард, блять! — в очередной раз позвал Рид, чувствуя, как начинается истерика. Андроид кашлянул и из улыбающихся губ потекла струйка тириума.  
— Простите детектив. — Голос был срывающимся на механический, с помехами, иногда прерывался. — Я снова подвёл Вас. — Он слабо посмеялся. Гэвин никогда не видел RK в настолько плохом состоянии. Да, в него пару раз стреляли, но не более. Андроид как-то всегда предвидел большинство действия противника, уклонялся, предотвращал и Гэвин не мог представить, что когда-то его андроид так пострадает. Он не мог это переварить. Внутри все кричало, рвалось, давило, ничто не хотело принимать картинку перед глазами. Внутри он понимал, что андроиды не чувствуют боли, что ему просто вышлют нового. Другого. И он не хотел этого.  
— Какого хрена ты вообще сюда полез!.. — сорвавшимся голосом крикнул ему в лицо детектив, не понимая, почему ему так больно, почему так хочется орать в истерике.  
— Чтобы Вы не успели, — он снова улыбнулся, немного механически, как в первые разы. — Я рад, что Вы в порядке. Сейчас я скажу не очень приятную Вам вещь, но пожалуйста, выслушайте. Я все ещё мало знаком с этим чувством, но вы мне нравитесь, детектив. Я хочу оберегать Вас. И, может, я ошибаюсь, но я влюблен в вас. Люблю тебя, Гэвин. —Внутри все предательски сжалось. В далеке уже были слышны приглушённые сирены. — Все будет хорошо, Вам вышлют нового. — Андроид подрагивающей рукой провёл ладонью по щеке Рида, оставляя тириумный след.  
— Нахрен мне новый, придурок, — Гэвин подавлял непонятные порывы расплакаться прямо на груди у этого самого «придурка». — Пингвин, блять. — Андроид снова легко механически посмеялся.  
— Я не знаю, получится ли, — Андроид что-то вынул из затылочной зоны. Это была какая-то мелкая деталь. Похожая на чип или что-то такое. — Сохраните. Это память. — голос на мгновение пропал, хотя губы что-то проговаривали. Андроид положил «сувенир» в трясущуюся руку детектива. И снова провёл пальцами по щеке, убирая солёную дорожку.

— Не плачьте, детектив. — И замер.


	4. RK900

А дальше приглушенные сирены, шум, вопли. Очнулся детектив уже сидя в катере скорой. Он разжал побелевшую руку и очень долго смотрел на маленький чип. «Память». Да, теперь это будет «памятью», напоминанием об одном из самых болезненных дней в его жизни. Тина довеезла его до дома, помогла открыть дверь и уехала. В отделе громко праздновали закрытие трудного дела. По телеку та же чушь. Гэвин положил на стол мелкую деталь и сгрёб Синти, тихо засопев. Хотелось кричать, но не было сил. Хотелось плакать, но слезы, казалось, закончились ещё там, когда он сжимал его чертов пиджак. Он снова поднял голову и взгляд упёрся в гребенный чип. Гэвин схватил его и силой замахнулся, чтобы разбить его к чёртовой матери о противоположную стену, но безвольно опустил руку, ещё раз всхлипнув. Это было не первая смерть на его памяти. И даже не первый напарник, но вся череда событий этой недели очень сильно эмоционально раскачала детектива. Он не плакал столько, как за эту неделю, наверное, лет десять? Все эти кошмары, убийства, его же, сука, похищение!.. 

Детектив не вышел на работу на следующий день. И после него. Впервые за долго время пропустил звонок матери. Пропущенный звонок был лучшей альтернативой, нежели просто молчание в трубку. Она потом написала пару ласковых пожеланий, и что приедет завтра. Интересно, что Тина наплела на этот раз?.. 

Не хотелось ничего. Пить, есть. Да и жить, на самом деле, не очень улыбалось. Но он понимал, что все пройдёт, что все забудется, со временем. И хотелось, чтобы это «со временем» наступило как можно быстрее, чтобы вся тяжесть и скорбь перестали быть чем-то насущным, превращаясь в далекие воспоминания со старых фотографий. И этот чертов чип, или что, блять, это вообще такое!.. Это мозолящее воспоминание, физическое доказательство того, что это не сон, не давало абстрагироваться или просто не думать о том, что произошло. Но Гэвин никак не смог бы его выбросить, и точно не простил бы себе его потерю. 

Гэвин сидел на диване, уставившись в одну точку, иногда поглаживая плюшевого пингвина. Он снова вспомнил фразу «Вы хорошо о ней заботитесь». Хех. Смешно. Как давно это было? Вчера? Позавчера? Тогда ему не хватило грамма смелости, чтобы перевернуть всю свою жизнь верх дном, коснуться холодных, пластиковых губ. И ладно, коснись он, и что тогда? Этот девиантнутый не бросился бы на тот склад? Сложно сказать. Может, Гэвин уговорил бы его послать туда Коннора. Но остались ли тогда на месте те двое долбанутых? Поток бессмысленных вопросов прервал звонок в дверь. Хотелось крикнуть, чтобы убирались к черту, но не было сил. Гэвин тяжело встал. Медленно дошёл до двери. Открыл, готовясь слать все что движется в эротические путешествие «нахуй». В дверях стояла мама с Тоней в переноске и слабо улыбалась. Гиви устало улыбнулся в ответ, жестом приглашая войти. Мама нежно поцеловало сына в щеку и некрепко приобняла. Зайдя в квартиру, первым делом она выпустила кошку и вогрузила на колени Гэвину, чтобы как-то вывести его из мрачного состояния. Вроде, работало. Он тихо шептал какие-то свои мысли доброму комку шерсти, которая нежно терлась о щетину своего хозяина. В это время мама орудовала на кухне, проверяя содержимое полупустого холодильника. Оставив сына на попечение кошке, она быстро смылась в магазин, поскольку только из обрубка огурца, бутылки пива прошлого сезона и уже сто лет как испортившегося джема вряд ли можно было что-то приготовить. Она вернулась быстро. Почти сразу. На углу был ещё открыт небольшой магазинчик и в нем было все что нужно для не плотного ужина. Вся это житейская возня расслабляла и согревала, не давая лишний раз погрязнуть в своих мыслях. 

Эллисон разбудила Тоню и Гэвина к ужину. Это были ее неизменные фирменные тефтели с картошкой и знакомая с детства шарлотка. После, хоть и короткого, сна уже захотелось есть и все это было как раз кстати. Вся метушня и домашняя атмосфера удаляли на второй план тяжёлые переживания, и как-то давали расслабится. Они вместе поели, Гэвин даже пару раз засмеялся и был очень благодарен маме, что она смогла выкроить время приехать. После они вместе помыли посуду и так же вместе сели на диван. Эллис немного нервничая теребила Синти.   
— Я хотела бы спросить... Но я пойму, если ты откажешь. — Она грустно и неловко опустила голову. Она не хотела задеть сына, хотела очень аккуратно дать выговорится.   
— Валяй. — Гэвин расслаблено положил голову ей на плечо, неспешно поглаживая урчащую Тоню.   
— Можно мне спросить о Ричарде? — повисло напряженное молчание. Гэвин еле заметно сжался. Но, с другой стороны, когда как не сейчас рассказать ей об этом, обо всем. — Извини, Гиви, я...  
— Нет, ничего. Спрашивай. — Он тяжело вздохнул, глотая ком.   
— Какой он... был? — Такой объёмный вопрос. Как много можно рассказать? А что из этого всего стоит?  
— Он как-то назвал себя «пингвином». — Гэвин грустно улыбнулся. Эллисон задумчиво смотрела на плюшевую игрушку у себя в руках. — Я не говорил, но мы давно напарники. Где-то около полугода. Может, уже месяцев семь-восемь. И я не хотел с ним водится. Потому что он пластиковая кукла. — Он поднял глаза на мать. Она внимательно слушала. Вспомнилось ее «не имеет значения». Сейчас уж точно. — И поэтому я очень долго принимал это в штыки. Но, понимаешь, он не сдавался. Приносил мне кофе, всячески добивался моего внимания, так сильно помогал, но... Я постоянно все отвергал. Мне сейчас так стыдно, мам. Так жаль. — Он снова всхлипнул. Эллис приобняла его за плечи, успокаивающе проводя по спине. Как Ричард. — Знаешь, ещё я долго не говорил тебе кое что. И ты этому, скорее всего не обрадуешься. — Комок в горле не давал произнести слов, заставляя только отрывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, глотающая воздух.   
— Ты про то, что ты гей? — Он молча кивнул, не поднимая взгляд. Что она, что Тина, они как будто уже все знали с самого начала... Ни это ли хваленая женская интуиция? — Я не скажу, что мечтала об этом, когда растила тебя. Меня воспитывали немного в другое время, в другом обществе... Ну, ты понимаешь. Но больше, чем иметь внуков, я хочу иметь счастливого сына, и я не стану тебя осуждать, если тот, кого ты выбрал — хороший человек, будь то мужчина или женщина. — Она накрыла дрожащую руку Гэвина. Это было сложно, принимать такое признание, но она понимала, что ещё сложнее признаться и остаться отвергнутым. Так же она понимала, что даже отказ принять ситуацию ничего не исправит. Гэвин останется таким, каким он есть. И пусть. Она хотела ему только счастья. Жаль, что жизнь преподнесла ему такую потерю.   
— Но мы не были в отношениях с Ричардом. И, наверное, потому, что мне было страшно. Я долго не мог смириться с тем что он андроид. И, наверное, до сих пор не могу. Но знаешь, — Гэвин вытер соленую дорожку. — Когда он «умирал», то сказал что любит меня. И я ничего ему не ответил. Я просто назвал его «придурком». Я не заслуживаю его. Он... он... — Гэвин просто упал в материнский объятия, тихо плача, еле слышно называя Его имя. Было невыносимо больно наблюдать за страданиями сына. Но это единственное, что она сейчас могла. Дать выплакаться. Обнять. Пожалеть. Она тихо поцеловала его в макушку, успокаивающе убаюкивая.

На следующий день Гэвин написал Фаулеру, что выйдет после обеда. Тот лаконично ответил «Хорошо.» Знать бы, что тут хорошего.   
— Дорогой, тебе не обязательно провожать и, тем более, подвозить меня. — Неловко мялась в дверях женщина, наблюдая сына, распихивающего по карманам телефон, ключи, права и наушники, в надежде не забыть в ранее утро правила дорожного движения и, по возможности, голову. Ехали достаточно тихо. Гэвин не был в состоянии вести диалог, направив единственные проснувшиеся части мозга на управление машиной, а Эллис не хотела лишний раз нагружать того разговорами. В машине играла какая-то необычайно старая песня. Кажется, Hurts — Ready To Go. Она было достаточно энергичной и к припеву Гиви даже похлопывал по рулю в такт. Эллисон незаметно улыбнулась. Она была рада видеть сына уже более-менее бодром расположении духа. Но она все ещё переживала. Да как и любой родитель. Кошку без всяких разговоров было решено оставить у Гэвина с целью «поддержания боевого и хоть какого-то духа». Когда они подъехали к остановке муждугороднего автобуса, Гэвин после одного убедительного взгляда передумал стоять с мамой «на морозе» и ждать прибытия опаздывающего автобуса. Эллисон расслабленно потрепала Гиви за волосы, испортив и без того отсутствующую прическу и нежно поцеловала в щеку. Гэвин подался вперёд, ответно чмокнув ее в висок, «туда, где должен быть диод». Отметив этот факт и желание дотронуться до диода девятки, Гэвин заметно погруснел, снова уходя в себя.   
— Все, я выхожу. Оставляю тебя в надежных Тониных лапах. — Она улыбчиво потрепала сына уже за щеку. — Провожать и не думай. Ну, разве что взглядом. — Она растянулась в семейном, фирменном оскале. Довольном и немного пакостливым. Сейчас никто бы не смел усомниться в их родственной связи. — Я тебя очень люблю, ты знаешь, так что не стесняйся напрягать меня звонками. — Она довольно прищурилась. — Хорёчек. — Гэвин не поверил своим ушам и прыснув рассмеялся.  
— Черт, мам. — Он подавил очередной смешок. — «Хорёчек», правда? Только не говори, что дома меня будет ждать «брат-близнец». — Она по детски надулась и высунула язык.   
— Ньюту нужно где-то жить, пока мы не найдём его хозяина. — Гэвин рассмеялся пуще прежнего. — Ты назвала его «Ньютом»... А почему не «Люмос»? — Элис порозовела и с наигранной обидой пнула сына в бок.   
— Спасибо, мам. — Гэвин легко и мягко улыбнулся, как улыбался только маме. — Удачи в поездке.   
— Спасибо! Ушла. — Она вышла из машины и послав воздушный поцелуй, поспешила к месту остановки автобуса. 

Гэвин неспеша вывернул с остановки и на пол пути к дому свернул к маку возле отдела. Интересная альтернатива завтраку, но хотелось быстрее занять голову чем-то что отвлекало бы от постоянно угнетающих воспоминаний. Роял чиз, чёрный кофе и яблочный пирог. С собой. Очень херовый завтрак. Калории и холестерин были от него в восторге, но Гэвину было ни горячо, ни холодно. Отработает в зале. Может быть. Еще, следовало бы посещать оздаравливающие процедуры и следить за питанием, бла-бла, нахуй оно Гэвину не всралось вообще. Хотя, он не взял пропуск... хотя тоже похер, на самом деле, не умрут, пропустят. Не первый год тут пашет. Но вот андроид-секретарь так не считала. Он ругался с ней минуты две, пока на шум и гам не вышел растрёпанный Хэнк, открывая турникеты своим пропуском и отмечая, что в отделе его не ждали ещё часа четыре. Гэвин уже с привычной мерзко-пакостной рожей приветствовал всех, живо раздавая уместные и нет комментарии. Напущенно вёл себя «как обычно». А что ему оставалось. От в любой степени унылой мины вопросов будет порядком больше. Фаулер только проводил Гэвина тяжелым взглядом, не ожидая того в эту смену, как и все тут. Внимание на свой стол Гэвин обратил не сразу, только когда думал закинуть на него ноги. Там была пара записок и немного неумело сделанный пингвинчик из бумаги. Вроде бы, это называется оригами. Поймав на себе взгляд автора такого милого подарка, Гэвин усмехнувшись махнул Тине. Мда. Остальные записки были написаны тоже в контексте девятки. Кому не похуй ли. Это же был просто андроид. Бессмертный, пластиковый, но успевший стать незаменимым. За спиной послышались знакомые шаги. Гэвин оцепенел, запрещая себе поворачивать и как-то реагировать, продолжая крутить в руках пингвина.   
— Доброе утро, детектив. — Такой до боли знакомый голос. Но такой... синтетический? Нет, конечно, в начале он был такой же, но... Да и в каком таком «начале» вообще?  
— Делай свои дела, прототип детектива. — Стоило больших усилий заставить свой голос не дрожать. И дело было даже не в том, что Гэвин совсем недавно пережил довольно сильный эмоциональный удар, нет, а в том, что с ним снова говорило нечто, что выглядело и говорило так же как тот, с кем он уже попрощался, но никак не был готов отпустить. Глубоко внутри тлели искорки надежды, что ему не стёрли все, что там осталась часть прошлого RK, часть Ричарда. Гэвин все ещё неосознанно цеплялся за это, нащупывая в кармане чип, и мысленно успокаивая себя.   
— Извините, — на нового андроида водрузился тяжёлый взгляд «уйди старуха, я в печали», не желающий вести дальнейших бесед. — Не знал, что вам нравятся пингвины. — В этот момент Гэвин почувствовал, как те тёплые искорки тухнут под тяжелым ботинком реальности, как внутри в момент стало больно и тяжело, а шокированный взгляд никак не перестанет искать эмоции на этом безжизненном лице. Гэвин резко встал, оставляя пингвина на столе и аккуратно, избегая прикосновений с пластиковым раздражителем уже был готов свались в сторону крыши, но чертова замена перехватила его за руку. — У нас есть дело, детектив. — Холодно чеканил андроид.   
— Отвали от меня! — Крикнул Рид, привлекая внимание сидевших недалёко сотрудников. Фаулер только устало покачал головой. — Я официально ещё не на работе, иди доеби кого-то другого!.. — Диод мигнул пару раз и тот отпустил его. Детектив набросил на голову капюшон неизменной куртки, чтобы скрыть от любопытных взглядов влажные глаза и трясущиеся губы. По дороге на крышу он стрельнул сигарету и уже вдохнув полными лёгкими пары никотина и с непривычки закашлялся, как раздосадованный школьник. Он сел, закрывая лицо изгибом локтя. Он так давно не курил. Семь месяцев. Это было первое, что поменял в его жизни Ричард, тогда ещё истинная машина. Этот, новый, небось ещё новее, быстрее, охуенее, без всяких изъянов, типа девиантности, да? Гэвин нервно засмеялся, отмечая все ещё трясущиеся руки, смешную попытку ещё раз сделать затяжку, на этот раз без кашля. С этой паршивой копией воспоминания о девятки накатили с новой силой. Вспомнились первые месяцы работы, перепалки, споры за водительское кресло, такие бредовые выяснения отношений, или просто наезды со стороны детектива Рида. Так смешно и грустно. Гэвин рвано выдохнул в улыбку, вытирая рукавом снова влажные глаза. «Какую же ты сделал из меня плаксу, Ричард. Мог бы - набил твоё прекрасное ебало и трахал бы до изнеможения. Хотя... трахал бы меня, скорее всего ты. Хотя так похуй. Но ебало бы набил обязательно.» Из люка послышалось невнятное копошение и через мгновение показалась голова девятки. Долго же он искал. Ричард справился бы быстрее. Он снова улыбнулся своим мыслям и все с той же улыбкой, не убирая сырость с глаз сорваным голосом прошептал:  
— Что нашёл меня? А теперь проваливай, и чтобы глаза мои тебя до обеда не видели. — Он сделал ещё одну затяжку, убирая эту отвратительную страдальческую улыбку с лица. — А там посмотрим. — Андроид завороженно стоял так, как и был, ещё пару мгновений, отсчитывая красные мигания и после удалился. Мда. Кожаные мешки любят истерить, запомни, RK. 

К началу обеда Рид уже в «нормальном» состоянии добрался до кафетерия, предусмотрительно заняв очередь к кофемашинке. Нового девятки и правда не было. И даже когда Гэвин верлулся к своему столу, RK не засветился. Тот факт, что его не было поблизости не расслаблял, а напрягал ещё больше, предвосхищая наткнуться на андроида на очередном повороте. Но ровно в два по полудню андроид по стойке «смирно» высочил у стола детектива. Гэвин встал, чтобы взгляд из-под прищуренных век был менее угрожающим.   
— Так как нам придётся работать в связке, я должен выделить пару правил, — Рид говорил это все со спокойно-угрюмым выражением лица, иногда дёргая бровью. — Первое. Мы не обращаемся по именам. Для тебя я «детектив», «Рид», но лучше «детектив» . Ты — RK, девятьсот, девятка и «эй ты» по настроению. Ясно? — Диод замигал желтым пару раз и тот кивнул.   
— Да, детектив. — Андроид механически усмехнулся, что не могло не быть замечено Ридом. Он принимал это все непривычно болезненно, пытаясь абстрагироваться, но безуспешно. Как-никак, пол года совместной работы не прошли для него легко и просто, чтобы перестать сравнивать эти две одинаковые, но такие разные модели. 

Гэвин быстро смирился с общим положением дел. С тем, что у него под рукой есть замечательный вспомогательный элемент, не более. Он не разговаривал с ним, не обсуждал дело глубже, чем того требовало расследование. В первое время, конечно, часто открывал рот чтобы что-то сказать, но сразу затыкал себя. Он не спорил, он не провоцировал, он избегал всего, что могло привести к системным сбоям. В начале это сильно давило на него, вести себя абсолютно не так, как последние лет десять — сложно, непривычно и в некоторой степени даже отвратительно. Но с каждой неделей это начинало входить в привычку. С каждым месяцем становилось все больше насрать на большее из происходящего. Во время дела он фактически не делился идеями, размышлениями и теориями. Все было только у него в голове и отчеты стали не такими муторными. Ему начинало нравится. В это время он не должен был подгонять себя под ту модель поведения, которую он сам себе и выбрал. Так или иначе, андроид, с которым он работал оставался все той же машиной. За все время их совместной работы он вряд ли имел возможность поймать хоть один сбой, разве что на одном или двух выездах. Властная модель поведения, предписанная этой модели не была такой уж и полезной в большинстве дел, так что фактически в первый месяц он уже ходил весь шелковый и послушный. И это даже не раздражало Гэвина, а, скорее, расстраивало. Ричард был таким... Другим? Непоколебимым, самоотверженным, упёртым, совершенно несгибаемым. И стал ли он таким, потому что Гэвин с ним собачился? А если бы вёл себя как с этой моделью, то стал бы Ричард Ричардом? Гэвин устало потёр переносицу, уже буквально отрубаюсь перед экраном. Отчеты, отчеты, отчеты...  
— Как же я устал... — Гэвин лег на стол трагично застонав. В отделе опять никого не осталось, кроме детектива и его пластиковой собачонки. Он, как-раз, что-то сейчас рыскал в архиве.   
— Вы закончили, детектив? — Андроид подошёл сзади, когда Рид-таки уже добил отчёт и сходил к машинке за кофе.   
— Как видишь, — Он махнул рукой в сторону статуса отчёта — «прикреплено к делу N52 106. Последние изменения сегодня, 2:48». Андроид понимающе качнул головой и сел за своё место через проход. А ведь раньше... — «Эй ты», — позвал Гэвин небрежно, и андроид сразу повернулся в готовности выслушивать. Такое обращение, обычно, сулило «не рабочий разговор». Новая модель любил такие моменты, потому что тогда появлялся настоящий Гэвин, без маски безразличия, с пылким характером и острыми словцами. Таких разговорив было четыре или пять, но каждый расставлял точки над «i» для RK. Он понимал, что поведением, близким к базовой программе он не способен добится успеха в поставленных задачах, поэтому предпочёл протокол «слепое подчинение», чтобы хоть как-то заработать внимание детектива. С новым протоколом он раздражался меньше, но все ещё обращал ровно никакого внимания на то, что андроид пытался мимоходом угодить детективу. Но проблема была в том, что они не говорили. Он ничего не знал кроме статуса, имени и другой информации сугубо параметрального характера. Поэтому он ценил такие порывы. Поэтому выслушивал. Он чувствовал, что все ещё не так полезен, как мог бы. С его появлением процент раскрываемости у детектива упал на пять процентов и новая модель никак не мог перестать сравнивать себя с предшественником. Коннор не мог сильно помочь, он не считал правильным делится информацией чисто чтобы «преуспеть в статистике». «Люди хрупкие машины». А ещё до черта нелогичные, эмоционально нестабильные и никак не просчитываемые.   
— Почему тебя направили сюда? — Рид задумчиво глотнул кофе, листая что-то в телефоне. — Кибердауны, вроде, уже не занимаются поставкой тел на «убой» для выполнения «великой миссии». — Вопрос был не особо личным, но андроиду все равно было приятно такое внимание.  
— Мою модель разрабатывали для другой цели. Это так. По после революции все рабочие модели были «освобождены» с предоставлением выбора рабочего места. Многие выбрали службу в полиции. Часть - в специально подразделениях. Так же, модели, хорошо себя показавшие, с их соглашения, становились заменимыми — их память архивировалась для помещения в новую машину для эффективности рабочей единицы. Но... Мой предыдущий прототип избегал архивирования после четвёртого месяца работы. Его память была обработана и в моей модели были исправлены неточности, основываясь на ошибках и неисправностях системы. — Андроид на какое-то время замолчал. — Но я все ещё недостаточно эффективен. — Его голос никак не изменился на этой фразе, все было произнесено одинаково и монотонно, но Гэвина кольнуло. Опять это их «я не то», «я не это». И Ричард тоже ебался по этому поводу. И какого, блять, черта?..  
— Ты справляешься с поставленной задачей, а остальное тебя ебать не должно. — Гэвин закурил на рабочем месте. Окна по офису были открыты, потому Рид не переживал из-за дыма. Его могли по-просту уволить из-за этого поступка. Это ведь запрещено. Как глупо. На улице снова шёл дождь, уже не первый час, и был он совсем не мелкий.   
— Вероятно, вы правы. — Андроид повернутся к своему терминалу. — Хотите, я вас отвезу? — Он заметил долгий взгляд детектива, устремлённый в окно.  
— Давай.


	5. Модуль воспоминаний

До дома Гэвина не было так уж и далеко, но детектив был вымотан и шум тяжёлых капель нежно убаюкивал, под тихий шёпот какой-то попсовой песни и просыпаться вовсе не хотелось. Но Рида-таки намеривались разбудить. Легкое потряхивание за плечо не сильно возвращало Гэвина в реальность, и он почему-то видел своего Девятку, на водительском месте. Детектив мягко улыбнулся этому видению, такому далекому, но, казалось, на расстоянии руки. Он потянулся, чтобы снова дотронуться до Ричарда, который оставался только в снах, случайно, срывающимся шепотом произнося его имя.  
— Ричард...  
— Детектив? — механический оттенок сразу окатил детектива волной бодрости и осознания как холодным душем. Он резко отвернулся и рванул вон из машины. Это все было так охуенно невовремя, почему он уснул, почему принял «это» за Ричарда, почему, почему?...  
— Блять!.. — только и сорвалось с его губ, когда он устало съехал по входной двери. Тоня сразу почувствовала неладное и со всей прыткостью коротких лапок поспешила к своему спасителю, хозяину и другу. Он аккуратно положил Тоню на колени, которая тихо мяукала и беспокойно мялась в коленях, пока Гэвин на взял ее за мордочку и ни поцеловал в макушку. Тоня в ответ начала вылизывать нос, после чего уткнулась в него головой. Гэвин всегда отмечал про себя, что Тоня чувствует его лучше чем он сам, чем даже его мама. Пусть она всего лишь кошка, но утешала так, как никто не мог. В дверь постучали.  
— Извините, детектив. Я понимаю, что я не смогу быть своей предыдущей моделью. Но я надеюсь, что вы примете меня. Хороших выходных. — Рид не ответил. Он не хотел быть ближе с «другим Ричардом». Он не хотел привязаться к чему-то, или даже кому-то, так же — бесповоротно и основательно. Понял он это, к сожалению, слишком поздно, чтобы как-то признаться. Фатальный придурок. Наверное, если бы рожа новой «такой же, но другой» модели не мелькала перед ним так часто, он бы быстрее абстрагировался от этого образа, он не снился ему так часто. Гэвин провел рукой по шее и подцепил цепочку, в прозрачном кулоне которого теперь хранился чип. Его подарила ему Тина на этот день рождения, когда он сам чуть не забыл о нем. Тогда позвонила мама, и пришлось напустить немного счастья в голос, но мама быстро его раскусила. Попросила не перенапрягаться и возвращаться к Тоне, на что Гиви согласился. Он не отмечал этот день много лет, разве что мог в этот день отпросится пораньше у Фаулера, для которого этот день что-то да значил. В такие дни он... отсыпался, реже читал, ещё реже разбирал дела по дому. И в прошлые года «этот день» не особо отличался от всех других, разве что Тина могла притащить какой-то хитровыебанный тортик, не всегда во вкусе Гэвина, но всегда необычный. А Гэвин, в свою очередь, поступал так же с сортами чая для Чен. И в этом году Тина превзошла себя — подвеска была идеальна во всех отношениях: она не была тяжёлой, не раздражала кожу, не цеплялась и не мешала. Прозрачная ёмкость была фактически футляром, не занимала места больше, чем надо, в общем, все было подобранно идеально. Гэвин ещё какое-то время потеребил чип и тяжело поднялся с тихо мяукающей Тоней на руках.

Выходные прошли рутинно спокойно, без срочных выездов и встревоженных звонков. По новой доброй традиции мама позвонила во второй половине дня, когда Гэвин уже находился в вертикальном положении. Его голос был на удивление сонным и разбитым, что не могло не вызвать беспокойства.  
— Ты не смог заснуть? — проницательно отозвалась в трубке Элис. — Тебя что-то беспокоит? Или опять кошмары? — В бодром расположении духа Гэвин бы все яро отрицал, но сейчас у него не было сил.   
— И то и другое, — он устало потёр раскрасневшиеся глаза и бросил короткий взгляд на шкафчик с лекарствами. Там должно быть снотворное. Или транквилизаторы. Хоть что-то.  
— Это все из-за нового... напарника? — Элис старалась избегать термина «андроид» так как считала такое обращение с родни расизму. Гэвин только тихо рассмеялся.   
— Тебе стоило посетить «Битву Экстрасенсов». Всех бы сделала. — Она, видимо, покачала головой.   
— Это работает только когда дело копается тебя, дорогой. В остальном я не так хороша, я даже не могу не брать с собой зонт — он идет ровно тогда, когда зонта у меня нет. — Рида немного позабавили те нотки недовольства и угрозу в адрес «непредсказуемой» погоды. За окном с привычной частотой лил дождь, не оставляя шанса ни одному прохожему. В дверь позвонили.   
— Не откроешь? — немного неловко поинтересовалась женщина, уже не выдерживая трезвонившего звонка.   
— А с какой стати? Гостей я не жду, а все свои, — Он улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на Тоню. — Все на месте.   
— И все-таки? — Гэвин коротко фыркнул и бросил что-то типа «повиси немного» швырнул телефон рядом с собой, поднимаясь с дивана.   
— Кого там нелегкая принесла? — устало простонал Гэвин, пока не отрыл дверь. На пороге стоял его «напарник», весь взъерошенный, мокрый, грязи, тириуме и крови. Они встретились глазами только на пару секунд, но уже было понятно, что следующим, что будет сказано станет:   
— Помогите... — И он отрубившись повис на Гэвине, оставив того недоумевать ещё секунды три. Так. Выбросить его просто не улицу будет таким себе тоном, да и не утолив свой интерес по поводу такого состояния андроида Гэвин не мог. Кое-как дотащив андроида, подтекающего тириумом, до дивана он буркнул в трубку «извини, я тебе перезвоню» и переложил телефон на стол. Он осмотрел напарника внимательнее. Пара пулевых, не сильно опасных, внешние повреждения тириумного покрова и корпуса. Гэвин сбросил с андроида скин нажатием на диод, осматривая уже белое тело. После того случая с Ричардом, Гэвин начал интересоваться андроидами. Но исключительно строением и работой. Информации о моделях RK старше 500 уже в базах не было — засекречено, поэтому ничего нового ни о чипе, ни о чем ещё полезном он тогда не узнал, но был хорошо проинформирован, как сейчас привести белое чудо на своём диване в «чувство». И самое смешное, даже Коннор не знал, что это за деталь, и что в затылочной зоне есть только слоты для экстренной перезагрузки системы, и что тот слот у него не съемный. Гэвин копался в полупустом шкафу, вытаскивая у себя из стопки со свитерами кейс с тириумом. Да, у него был такой, на четыре – пять порций, которые ещё оставались со времён тусни тут Ричарда. Тириум, вроде бы, не портился, и выхватив две пачки вернулся к андроиду. Слив одну в специальный канал он пошёл шариться по проводам для «диагностики систем». Вроде такой был. Спиздил в своё время у Камски. Лишь бы там разъём не менялся. Хух. Такой же. Процесс был медленный, и пока ноутбук и системы андроида «находили общий язык» Гэвин слил ещё пачку «синего» в девятисотку. Слава rA9, пули повредили только некоторые незначительные детали в креплении руки и корпус на боку, откуда тириум уже не сочился. Нужно было бы в любом случае ехать в условный сервис, чинить этого умалишенного, но и там нужно указать характер повреждений, а без полной диагностики это было сказать сложно. Гэвин напряжённо вздохнул, приземляясь рядом с белой машиной. «И чего я только с тобой вожусь, чудо техники ты конченное». Он потёр переносицу и снова набрал матери. Описал все в нескольких словах о «тупом тостере» и о том сколько с ними проблем. Голос у него уже был живее, и Эллис уже спокойнее попрощалась. Он еще раз вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку и устало сверлил взглядом диод. Пока шла проверка он вращался как иконка «загрузки» желтого цвета. Мда, забавно. Так. Диагностика все, закончилась. Гэвин угрюмо переставил ноут себе на колени, внимательно изучая данные.  
— Извините, — уже не механически произнёс очнувшийся андроид чуть не вызвав у детектива инфаркт.  
— Бля, иди нахуй. — Гэвин перевёл дыхание и потёр уставшие глаза. — Блять, просто... Куда ты вообще полез, что я тебя выхаживать должен? Да, бля, вообще-то и не должен, но почему-то ебусь. — Гэвин по-старчески закряхтел, вставая с дивана и важным видом швырнул в белого пакетом тириума. Тот поймал. Молодец, блять. Андроид уже привычно выпрямился и медленно поглощал тириум. Скин он предпочёл вернуть.   
— Я был на задании, — в привычном тоне ответил тот.  
— Я надеюсь, не на том, куда я сказал тебе не соваться, потому что в том районе ненавидят андроидов? — Молчание. Да что с ним не так, блять.  
— Отношение к андроидом не должно было...  
— Просто признай, что ты тупой и упёртый баран, который хочет выслужиться и стать «незаменимым и полезным» бла-бла, Фаулер, смотри какой я молодец!.. — Гэвин раздраженно заваривал себе растворимый кофе, в надежде не отключится прямо перед тостером нового поколения.   
— Нет. Я хочу чтобы вы перестали сравнивать меня с «Ричардом». — Гэвин поперхнулся и закашлялся.   
— Не смей!... — прохрипел он и снова закашлялся.   
— Вы постоянно таскаете с собой его модуль воспоминаний, даже не имея понятия что это! — Гэвин захлебнулся собственными словами. Перед ним, наконец был тот, кто знал, что ему дал Ричард. И скорее всего, мог объяснить, зачем. И он назвал это «модуль воспоминаний». Что это могло... — Да, есть шанс, что Вы сможете сделать какую-то модель «Ричардом». — Андроид хмыкнул. — Но вряд ли кто-то согласится добровольно подавить себя какому-то девианту. — Гэвин замер. У него есть шанс, что он сможет ещё раз поговорить с Ричаром? Даже если это будет не совсем он... Это было похоже на воскрешение из мертвых, так заманчиво, но будет ли этот «новый Ричард» тем самым? Или как во всех сказках это будет лишь копия, только иллюзия. Гэвин упал на диван закрыв лицо. Он не слушал наставления пластика дальше, он думал. Он вспоминал, взвешивал. А стоит ли оно того? Но если он не попытается, он не узнает.  
— Ты можешь поставить его себе? — Гэвин приподнял подвеску с чипом. Диод был красным. — Я не буду деактивировать себя ради прихоти, детектив. Тем более, так вряд ли лежит что-то, кроме исходных настроек. Хотя... — Девятка притих и задумался.   
— Что «хотя»?!.. — не выдержав выкрикнул Рид, дрожащей рукой сжимая подвеску. С каждым словом об этом чипе Гэвин сильнее чувствовал зависимость от ответов этой машины. Даже если андроид начнёт нести чушь несусветную, он поверит в неё, лишь бы ухватится за такую возможность.   
— Я все равно считаю, что это маловероятно. — Он выпрямился, мигнув диодом, очевидно, вызвав сотрудников Киберлайф. — Если он не делал синхронизацию, возможно он изначально это планировал...   
— Да что «это», блять? Скажу уже нормально!.. — Голос Гэвина непроизвольно сорвался, когда тот вскочил и дрожащими руками вцепился в потрёпанный пиджак. Глаза были широко распахнуты, вопросительно бегая по «удивленному» лицу. Диод на какой-то момент залился желтым и андроид попытался отстранится.   
— Это всего лишь предположение, но я могу провести примерную аналогию того, что он мог сделать. — Девятка посадил детектива на диван, опускаясь вместе с ним. — Очень грубо говоря — чип, который вы храните на шее — это жёсткий диск. Обычно там должны хранится «резервные копии для отката системы», но, если я правильно понял: Ричард хранил там все и пользовался им, как обычным носителем. Наши модели не имеют достаточно внутренней памяти, точнее, там хранятся данные для построение картины преступлений и рабочие файлы, другими словами, место для побочной информации если и записывается андроидом добровольно — то только на внешний носитель, данные с которого не перемещают в облако, так как эта информация является временной для определённой машины. Возможно, Ричард записывал события, ведущие к сбоям и девиации. Таким образом, он записал свою «модель поведения» и аспекты, влияющие на его восприятие после. — Гэвин с опущенным взглядом внимал новой информации. Получается, это будет не совсем Ричард? Или как? Наверное это было единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать. В дверь снова постучали. Очевидно, работники Киберлайф. Как быстро. Они под дверью ждали, что ли. — Не зацикливайтесь на этом, детектив, — Крикнул андроид уходя. — Это всего лишь гипотеза.

И эта всего лишь гипотеза не давала ему заснуть, и так ночь не спавшего, не отрубало ещё часов до двух, с перерывами на случайную дрему в процессе обдумывания очередной идеи «вернуть своего андроида». Он теперь пялился на модуль воспоминаний с таким упорством, что, казалось, тот должен уже и сотлеть. Он представлял все то, что могло бы произойти, если бы снова увидел Ричарда. Заговорил бы с ним. Да и как вообще работает этот чип, как бы он повлиял на машину, куда его бы «посадили». И действительно ли он все это записал и все работает так, как говорит новый девятый? 

Гэвин продолжал бросать короткие взгляды на чип и на работе. На задании. Он будто нашёл подтверждение, что его напарник рядом, будто говорил с ним через эти взгляды. Иногда Гэвин даже тихо смеялся. Общее состояние Гэвина улучшилось. Наверное, это было сравнимо с тем, как ты думал, что человек погиб, но просто внезапно уехал далеко. Тяжесть и скорбь фактически сошли на «нет», хотя положение дел не сильно поменялось. У него по прежнему был только чип, и как-то Хэнк даже сравнил Гэвина с глубоко влюблённой девушкой, дожидавшейся любимого из армии. Да уж. Гэвин, наконец вернулся к своей привычной кондиции. Он не сильно поменял отношение к девятке, но явно перестал его сторонится. 

— Ничего не имею против тебя всего счастливого, — Хэнк с Гэвином стояли около служебной машины, пока их напарники андроидного происхождения инструктировали офицеров и проверяли окрестности. Гэвин по прежнему глупо улыбался модулю, то и дело доставая цепочку из-под одежды. — Но выглядишь, как больной ублюдок. — Гэвин приглушённо посмеялся. Наверное, так и было.   
— Ну, знаешь, — Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет, собираясь закурить. — Эта вся длительная эйфория многим лучше влияет на расследования, чем когда я загонялся. — Он щелкнул зажигалкой.   
— Может и так. Но при Ричарде ты даже в ломку сигарету стрельнуть боялся. — Гэвин застыл с сигаретой в зубах и зажженной зажигалкой. А и правда. Он в который раз отметил очередное различие моделей. Он грустно ухмыльнулся себе под нос. Действительно. Нужно привыкнуть. Или, хотя бы, перестать их так часто сравнивать. Делать он это не сделает, но хоть перестанет произносить вслух. Гэвин выплюнул сигарету и снова вытащил чип. Ох, Рич. Будь ты здесь, ходил бы весь тут злой и обеспокоенный, что я тут курить снова начал. Если бы...

— Детектив, — Андроид внимательно следил за дорогой, но не мог краем глаза не замечать долгие задумчивые взгляды на модуль, часто заканчивающиеся смешками или улыбкой. — Можно личный вопрос? — Гэвин от неожиданности и дискомфорта, вызванного этой темой непроизвольно вжался в спинку сидения, в попытке «провалится» в свою куртку, в условный «Куртка-таун», альтернативе «Свитер-вилля».   
— Валяй. — И все-таки, в какой-то степени было очевидно, о ком будет сейчас вопрос. Ответ он в любом случае узнает. Не от него, так от Коннора. Или от Хэнка в противном случае.   
— Вы состояли с Ричардом в отношениях? — Если бы Гэвин сейчас пил, он бы картинно и комично поперхнулся, в глубоком шоке от проницательности пяля на девятку. Но Гэвин только изумленно уставился на андроида и в грустной ухмылке отвернулся к окну.   
— Нет. — Лаконично и исчерпывающе.   
— А хотели бы? — Гэвин не ответил. По крайней мере не сразу. Хотел бы? Если, чисто гипотетически... Он думал об этом. Думал, как бы и что сказал Ричарду, признайся бы тот не на пороге «смерти». Наверняка бы Гэвин отмахнулся и не поверил. А Ричард бы ему долго и убедительно доказывал, что он «самый распрекрасный человек», что он «особенный и не такой как все». Как бы это все его медленно завоевывало. Как Ричард бы распознавал в привычных ругательствах неловкое «мне одиного», «я устал», «обними меня». Как Гэвин бы собрался с силами, возможно, подталкиваемый Тоней, очень неумело начал бы открываться, не боясь быть осуждённым и отвергнутым. Он думал очень много об этой перспективе. Хотя, правильнее было бы сказать «мечтал» о такой возможности.   
— Я... не знаю. Я правда не знаю. Мне уже начинает казаться, что я просто строю идеализированный образ того Ричарда, которого я знал, или думал что знал. — Он сдавленно засмеялся. Это было сказано так искренне, без тени привычной грубости и агрессии. Девятка часто заморгал. 

Программный сбой. 

— Вы были влюблены?.. — Гэвин удивленно уставился на андроида, которого, по идее, не должны интересовать подобные вопросы. Первые признаки девиации? Упс. — Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания. Это слишком личный вопрос, не имеющий отношения к работе, поэтому...  
— Только не надо тут строить из себя тактичное ведро, — Гэвин устало отмахнулся. И все-таки, такой вопрос... Это было неожиданно и необычно для «новенького». Вот он, скользкий путь девиантности... — Тебя реально интересует эта вся чушь про мои пиздострадания, или это какая-то линия выведения челов на общение? — Гэвину не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос прямо. Может потому, что он не знал ответ. Или, просто не мог с ним смирится. Да и, блин, что с того, что он расскажет? Эта пластиковая херовина, на «отлично» сдающая тест Камски каждую неделю, расчувствуется, поймёт? Очевидно же, нет. Но, другой стороны, такой вопрос прозвучал, а значит, уже что-то идёт «не так».  
— У меня нет такого протокола. Это моя инициатива. — Желтый диод, помигав, снова вернулся в синеву.  
— Ах вот как. Девиантишься, — Гэвин коронно усмехнулся. — Но я все равно считаю, что ты не поймёшь, что это значит, как бы я не ответил. — Диод выдавал недовольство ответом, как и немного опущенные брови.   
— А Ричард?... Он мог «любить»? — Это уже был верх девиантной пирамиды и Гэвин начинал настороженно косить на напарника, с опаской за его «статус». Не хватало ему второго «сломать».   
— Не имею понятия. Но... — Гэвин немного сжался, когда перед глазами мелькнула та страшная сцена. — Он, вроде как говорил, что «любит». Меня. У меня не было в тот момент желания вести допрос, что именно он имел ввиду. Он был девиантом уже какое-то время. Нахватался всякого. — Больше не хотелось говорить. Не хотелось поднимать эту тему, даже вспоминать этот странный диалог. Почему он не послал его с «такими вопросами»? Нужно было хоть кому-то выговорится, наверное. Но нагружать этим кого-то так не хотелось. Даже той же Тине, которая и так сильно беспокоилась за него в последнее время. Ну, можно было порассказывать все это Тоне, которая в ответ доброжелательно мяукнет, и, вроде бы, отпускало. 

Андроид вёл себя как-то необычно оставшуюся часть дня, и Гэвин не мог понять почему – он пристально следил за «белым ублюдком» и с присущей ему раздражённостью пытался понять, что «не так». Он, вроде бы, все так же механически-идеально писал отчёт, приносил кофе, и, вроде бы, все было как обычно, но...  
— Вы посрались, что ли? — Хэнк уже минут десять следил за этим цирковым представлением, с особой увлеченностью, пока обеспокоенный Коннор уже в который раз пытавшийся добиться от лейтенанта пойти в архив и выбрать дело. Гэвин не отрывал от несчастной девятки взгляд.   
— Да вроде нет. Но он чёт странный сегодня какой-то.   
— Ещё бы. Да он тебя натурально избегает. Глазами так точно. — И ведь действительно! Эта жесть на ножках ни разу не смотрела него с момента, как они зашли в участок. Гэвин торжественно оскорбился и так же торжественно забил на «чертового андроида» хуй, бросая время от времени на того злые взгляды. «Натурально игнорирует». Пфек. Да кому в голову вообще может придти игнорировать его? Это же невозможно! Он, ясно как день, был самым громким и заметным во всем отделе. И вот те на, какой-то андроид начинает вот это все. Мда. «Все ясно». 

— Детектив, — Уже под вечер, наконец, обратился к нему «напарник». Гэвин поднял раздражённый взгляд на «игнорщика» и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
— Отвали, смена уже закончилась, я в домике. — Он демонстративно продолжал листать ленту Инстаграмма.   
— Это важно.   
— Хуяжно. — Диод даже единожды мигнул красным. Но андроид не сдавался.  
— Мне нужно с Вами поговорить, желательно у Вас дома. — Гэвин присвистнул и пошло рассмеялся.   
— Иди поищи другого клиента, я «занят». — Ещё раз красный.   
— Это связано с Ричардом. — Гэвин резко поднял злов взгляд. В отделе ещё были люди, и просто орать сейчас не хотелось, как-то даже было и не нужно.   
— А вот это было по мудацки, RK900 #313 248 317 - 92. — Гэвин помнил даже версию этого нового андроида. Он был выпущен всего через пять машин после Ричарда. Так странно. Он не думал сегодня о нем фактически половину дня, и почему-то ощущалось как измена.   
— Я не пытаюсь вывести вас из себя, детектив. Но это правда важно и касается Ричарда. — Рид смотрел на беспокойный тостер секунд семь и с резким «бля, ладно» скинул со стола ноги и сорвав со спинки кресла ветровку, попутно ее одевая, покинул отдел. 

Приближалась зима, и из-за высокой влажности даже в сорок пять по Фаренгейту пробирало до костей. Гэвин выкрутил печку в автомобиле до максимума и был готов поджечь себе руки, лишь бы их согреть. Из-за нелюбви к шапкам-шарфам-перчаткам Гэвин часто болел в этот период, и, похоже, горло начинало болеть не из-за сорванного после ночных похождений голоса.   
— Бля, тебе обязательно заходить? — Было сыро и холодно, но запускать к себе в дом это чудо техники снова Гэвин не хотел от слова совсем, чтобы быстрее принять горячий душ, заварить горячий чай или вообще, сварить фирменный тыквенный какао, и в уродливом теплом потертом свитере смотреть какой-то доисторический фильм, типа «Охотников за приведениями» или бессметного «Властелина Колец». Но, зачем-то, девяносто второй хотел зайти в дом и продолжить свои подозрительные дела.  
— Желательно, — Андроид был в неизменной, с момента разговора в участке, «желтой кондиции». Гэвин чертыхнулся и полез за ключами. На пороге его, в своём добром великолепии, встретила Тоня, тихо шипя на нового гостя. Она как-то чувствовала, что это не Ричард, на руках которого она часто спала, хоть это были и, по сути, одинаковые модели.   
— Так, блять, — Гэвин развалился на диване. — Либо рассказывай, либо приваливай. У меня грандиозные планы на этот вечер. — Андроид подошёл ближе и вытянул руку.   
— Дайте мне модуль воспоминаний. — Гэвин с лицом лица сжал в кулаке цепочку, медленно мотая головой.   
— Пошёл нахуй. Что-то ещё? — Андроид замер. Глаза стали немного стеклянными, прекратилась симуляция дыхания. Гэвин настороженно помахал рукой. Никакой реакции. Это он его сломал? Не, нихуя, диод был красным, но не мигал, на самоуничтожение не похоже. Вдруг вытянутая рука безвольном упала, а тело рвано задергало, глаза закатились, и андроид упал на колени, возобновляя симуляцию дыхания. — Эй, ты че делаешь? — Андроид поднял на него взгляд.   
— Я... Сделал так, вы сможете вернуть Ричарда. Насколько это возможно. — Гэвин настороженно отступил. — Вы можете сами вставить чип. — Он наклонился так, что стало видно белеющий затылок. Андроид снял пластину и взгляду открылись два гнезда под модули, одно из которых подсвечивалось синим и от которого отходило большее количество проводов. — Это слоты под модули воспоминаний. — Гэвин кивнул. — Вам нужно будет вынуть мой, желательно переставить в побочный слот, и потом уже поставить ваш.   
— Ты не против?.. — Почему-то спросил Гэвин, смотря на трясущиеся руки андроида.   
— Это было мое решение. — Гэвин с опаской продолжал смотреть на трясущегося андроида. Только не говорите, что ему страшно.  
— Ты не девиант? — ведь, если да, то он фактически убьёт, «разумное существо», и это было наказуемо.  
— Нет, если Вам нужно убедится, что вы не «убиваете» меня. — Черт, андроид говорил чертовски неубедительно и только наклонился ниже, делая более доступной зону на затылке. Гэвин подошёл ближе. Коснулся слота. Под ним счелкнул разряд. Он впервые прикасался к этому андроиду намеренно. Гэвин провёл пальцем по работящему модулю. Он видел, как расходились от него и как передавались к нему святящимися точками новые данные. — Пожалуйста, быстрее. — Тише и более механически умолял девяносто второй. Гэвин вздрогнул и уверенне нажал на модуль, после чего тот поддался и Гэвин взял его в руку. Он был немного теплым, диоды на нем медленно потухли. Гэвин перевёл взгляд на андроида. Он перестал дрожать. Детектив вставил модуль новой модели в побочный слот и взялся за цепочку. Вот он, шанс. Возможность вернуть Ричарда. В неё слабо верилось, но стоило попробовать. Гэвин открыл кулон и взял чип. Провёл по нему подушечкой пальца. Руки немного вспотели, сердце забилось чаще. Он поднёс кулак с чипом к лицу, будто мысленно с ним прощаясь, или переговариваясь. Гэвин выдохнул и чуть трясущейся рукой поставил модуль в слот.


	6. Кто ты?

От основного гнезда начали расходится красные вспышки по проводам, слот тоже замигал красным, через пару секунд андроид схватился за голову, изгибаясь и взвыл будто от боли. Гэвин от неожиданности отскочил и упал, с испугом наблюдая за происходящим. Андроид шатаясь поднялся, все ещё держась дрожащими руками за голову. Он ударился о столик и снова упал, выкрикивая нечленораздельные звуки. Его крутило, извивало, скручивало и мотало. Он сбил несколько чашек, необдуманно стоявших на столешнице, потом упал на пол и скручиваясь калачиком, затих, что-то повторяя под нос. Гэвин почти не дышал. Он, нервно сглатывая подполз немного ближе, попутно пытаясь разобраться, исправен ли андроид.   
— Эй, — Андроид вздрогнул. — Тостер, ты там жив, что с тобой? — Модель медленно подняла голову, отрывая руки от головы. Его глаза неуверенно бегали по лицу детектива.  
— Это не симуляция?.. — дрогнувшим голосом спросил андроид. Гэвина тоже дернуло. И это же какие только штуки с этими андроидами не проделывают...  
— Кто? — к Гэвину подбежала испуганная Тоня и тот успокаивающе потрепал ее за ухом. Андроид с усилием поднялся на руках, иногда хватаясь за голову, немного вздрагивая.  
— Это... Новое тело? — Андроид поднял глаза на с опаской сидящего в пару метрах Гэвина. Андроид грустно улыбнулся. Гэвин снова вздрогнул, внутри все болезненно сжалось. Новые, незаметные простому сотруднику и не знакомому с Ричардом человеку повадки его андроида, снова начинали раздувать пламя из угольков слабой надежды, что Ричард не умер, что его можно вернуть. — Извини. — Гэвин поднял на него взгляд. Андроид зачем-то закрыл лицо руками. — Я не хотел... — Гэвин заметил, как дрогнули плечи. Ему же не показалось?.. — Я даже не знаю, почему мне так больно, — И Гэвину не показалось, андроид плакал. Очевидно, что симулировал, но почему?.. Почему он извиняется? Это говорит Ричард? Или тот, девяносто второй, который увидел все глазами Ричарда?  
— Кто ты? — Гэвин не узнал свой голос - на столько он был сиплый и дрожащий.   
— Я... не знаю. Это странно. — Андроид стёр мокрый дорожки. — Я осознаю себя как Ричарда, но вместе с тем я видел воспоминания этого тела. Так грустно и самоотверженно. — Андроид провёл ладонью по затылку, вздрогнув, когда задел узел проводов. Гэвин не двигался. Он не знал как реагировать. Он смотрел на андроида как через стекло, как через экран, все ещё не осознавая, что произошло. Тем временем андроид покачиваясь встал, одной рукой прикрывая рукой диод. Это тоже была привычка Ричарда. Внутри Гэвина сейчас все рушилось, переворачивалось и рвалось. Он хотел верить, но не хотел быть обманутым. Он хотел обнять Ричарда, а не девяносто второго. Хотел, чтобы к какой-то момент это оказалась не удачная симуляция, которой он так просто поддался. Он не должен так просто верить в это!.. Должен же быть какой-то подвох!  
— Ты помнишь, как назвал себя?.. — Гэвин определённо знал, что ответ на этот вопрос будет знать как Ричард, так и тело с его памятью, но просто хотелось услышать это от него.   
— Пингвином? — Ричард приглушенно засмеялся. — А хотел бы назвать себя твоим мужем. — Гэвин напрягся, и андроид сошёл с шутливой ухмылки на уже привычно-мягкую улыбку девианта Ричарда. — Извини, плохая шутка. — Он поднёс руку, чтобы помочь детективу подняться. Шлепок. Красное моргание.  
— Не трогай меня, — в глазах детектива читалась угроза и растерянность, и шок андроида сошёл на «нет», подавляемый слабой обидой.  
— Я все понимаю, детектив. Простите, Вам нужно привыкнуть. — Он потёр место шлепка и поставил чайник. — Я заварю чай, чтобы Вы согрелись. У вас холодные руки. — Гэвину хотелось кричать от невозможности преодолеть прозрачную стену из страха быть обманутым и брошенным, существом, что так похоже не Ричарда. Он хочет его обнять. Почувствовать. Потрепать волосы, провести рукой по голому от прикосновений пластику, и, наверное, даже поцеловать. Но чувство страха, холодное и липкое сковывает все эти порывы, зарождая мелкие сомнения, что шрапнелями врезаются в сердце. Он не мог ничего поделать с этим чувством, оно жгло, давило, не давая пошелохнуться. Это раздражало сильнее, чем выезд на дело в выходной или поздно ночью. Просто ужасно. 

Этим вечером Ричард не хотел раздражать Гэвина больше, чем тот уже был, поэтому пытался держаться на расстоянии. Выгонять из дома девятку детектив не стал, только категорически запретил входить в его спальню. Но даже несмотря на это, он не мог уснуть. Слишком много стресса. Слишком много переживаний. Если бы был способ, какая-то диагностика, чтобы можно было сказать точно, кто перед ним!.. Тогда он не лежал бы сейчас один, скорее всего, а уткнувшись в широкую грудь с кучей нарисованных родинок. Гэвину было страшно доверится этому новому девятьсот. Конечно, машина бы притворялась так долго, но Ричард девиант, и кто может знать, как это повлияло на девяносто второго. Гэвин перевернулся на другой бок. Дверь медленно открылась. Чёртовы девианты!.. А он ведь «попросил»! Тяжёлые шаги приблизились к кровати и андроид мягко положил Синти рядом с детективом.   
— Вы забыли ее на диване, — Еле слышным шёпотом произнёс Ричард. — Извините, что приношу столько беспокойства. — Он тихо закрыл дверь. Гэвин тихо заскулил от собственной беспомощности, отчаянно вцепившись в пингвина. Почему он сам себе враг? Почему он сам постоянно мешает себе? Почему ему так тяжело открываться каждый раз? Почему?   
— Я так скучал. Придурок.

В участке Ричарда заметили сразу, по несвойственной девяносто второму улыбке, немного взъерошенным волосам, по не такой идеальной походке. Только Гэвин почему-то не был таким счастливым, как день назад, сидя перед куском памяти без своего носителя.   
— Опять загоняется, — помотал головой Хэнк, отмечая свежие синяки. Коннор только задумчиво прищурился.   
— Ричард тоже ведёт себя немного странно, — отметил Коннор, замечая редкие «подвисания» своей обновлённой модели.   
— Я бы тоже странно себя вёл, если бы меня подсадили в мозг какому-то чуваку, с воспоминаниями и прошлой херней. Я думаю, он испытывает Дэ Жа Вю, когда происходит что-то из памяти тела. — Хэнк говорил так уверенно, будто писал кандидатскую на эту тему. Коннор даже удивился такой углубленности в вопрос.   
— Возможно, Вы правы, — Восьмерка проследовал в кафетерий за Хэнком, где и столкнулся с Ридом.   
— Коннор, есть минутка? — Детектив был в измученном состоянии, так что многосложных действий от него ожидать не стоило.   
— Да, детектив, — Они отошли к балкону для курящих, и Гэвин не без помощи закурил.  
— Если какая-то диагностика, чтобы проверить, кто сейчас сидит в теле — Ричард или девяносто второй? — Коннор только округлил глаза. Была понятна суть вопроса, но он совершенно не понимал, почему Рид не верит, что Ричард вернулся. Да, память могла быть у обоих, но он вёл ведь себя совершенно не так. Коннор задумался. Новый Ричард отказался жать руку без скина, и это немного настораживало.   
— Я не знаю, применимо ли тут понятие «диагностика», но я попробую кое-что. — Детектив бросил усталое «спасибо, Коннор» и так же утомленно похлопал по плечу. Гэвин выбросил недокуреннвй бычок за балкон и задумчиво вернулся внутрь. Рид был запущение прежнего: он был потрепан, как после хорошей драки, бессонной ночи и в перспективе похода на похороны, настолько он выглядел удручающе. После проблемы «кто-кто в пластиковом домике живет», на него тяжелым комом свалилась следующая стадия — гнев. Это было похоже на обратную версию «пяти стадий горя», но, в случае Гэвина «неописуемого счастья». Он уже не так чтобы отрицал, что это может быть действительно Ричард, но черт, он был «мертв» полтора месяца! Как это вообще можно забыть и не обращать на этот факт внимания? Потому что он андроид? Но он уже был личностью, кусок девианта, почему все были так спокойны?..  
— Детектив, — Тот резко и разозлено дернулся, но гнев резко сменился удивлением. Ричард был одет в гражданскую одежду, с полицейской курткой поверх. На виске не светилось противное пятно. Ричард держал что-то в кулаке. Вероятно, тот самый диод. — Я бы хотел отдать его вам. — Диод аккуратно положили на край стола. — Мне нечего Вам дать, потому что у меня ничего нет. Кроме этого. — Андроид по-человечески расслабленно засунул руки в карманы. Гэвин не отрывал взгляда от лица андроида. Теперь он не будет знать, о чем он думает. Он перевёл взгляд на диод. Желтый. Желтый! Он светился даже несмотря на то, что девятка его вынул. — Я хотел бы, чтобы вы были единственным, кто знает, «о чем я думаю». — Ричард немного притих и отвёл взгляд. — Я хочу быть для вас особенным. — Он ещё немного повертелся на месте, и ушёл в сторону архива. Гэвин только перевёл взгляд на мигающий желтым диод. Ладонь инстинктивно прикрыла рот, а затем и глаза. Ричард, зачем? Зачем ты говоришь такие вещи. Зачем ты делаешь меня «таким особенным человеком», с желанием стать таким же особенным?.. Сейчас реальность даже отдаленно не напоминала Гэвину ту мечту, которую он строил, в отношении Ричарда. Все было не так уж и просто. Ричард постоянно выделяет его, часто ему улыбается, без тени насмешки, и ни разу не вспоминал о том признании. Да, он говорил об «особенности» друг для друга, но он перестал называть Гэвина по имени, снова вернулся на «Вы». Это не было плохо для Гэвина — это облегчало процесс привыкания, но что Ричард? Гэвин взял в руку диод. Он был приятный на ощупь. Помнится, он хотел его потрогать, поцеловать. Но, когда андроид стал не несбыточной мечтой, а тушей через проход — возникло слишком много «но», перед этим «хочу». Ричард и так был уникален. Как машина, да и как напарник. Он был стрессоустойчив, приспосабливаем — это помогло в своё время найти с Гэвином общий язык. Но сейчас это становилось сложнее. 

— Тостер, — Гэвин все ещё упрямо не называл Ричарда по имени. — Ты отправил отчеты? — Ричард смиренно вздохнул и подробно отчитался. Это было хорошее утро. Выяснения отношений того не стоили. 

— Пластиковый волшебник! — Так, это начинало подбешивать Ричарда. Он с упорством спокойно повторял, что к нему, желательно, обращаться по имени. 

— Жертва реинкорнации!.. — И Ричард сгрёб пытающего возмущаться некий детектив, которого явно вели по направлению к темного углу.   
— Вы достали, детектив!.. — Гэвин настороженно нащупал в кармане диод. Он был теплым, скорее всего показатели Ричарда красные, как никогда. — Я не намерен больше терпеть «такое» отношение! Вы избегаете меня, наотрез не хотите называть «Рачардом» и даже перестали пускать в дом!.. — Глаза андроида были полны отчаяния. Руки, вжимающие детектива в стенку, заметно тряслись.   
— Ни и вали. — Гэвин отводил взгляд. Глаза андроида были на мокром месте.   
— Я не могу. — Он отдёрнул руки от Гэвина, вытирая ненужную влагу. — Я моногамен. Я в точности как пингвин. — Он нервно рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо руками. — Я обидел Вас? Вы меня ненавидите?  
— Мне страшно! — выпалил Гэвин, нащупывая пути отхода. — Мне страшно, что я не понимаю, что я должен делать. Мне страшно, что я не могу быть уверен, что «тому» Ричарду, которого я знал нужен теперешний я. Мне страшно, что ты снова попрешься в какую-то дыру, и я снова останусь один. Ты понимаешь?! — Теперь глаза от слез блестели у Гэвина. Да, ему было страшно. Все это время. Страшно, беспокойно, одиноко. Как будто они были за какой-то стекленной стеной, за двойным зеркалом. Андроид осторожно провёл рукой по волосам, от чего Гэвин вздрогнул и попытался отмахнуться. — Отвали от меня! — Голос срывающийся и неубедительней. Андроид только сильнее прижал к себе Гэвина, в попытке не словить от напарника в нос.   
— Я не прощу себе, если кто-то увидит вас сейчас. — Да уж. Действительно. Измотанного, заплаканного, на грани нервного срыва. Провалив очередную попытку как-то навредить андроиду, Гэвин сжался и, сжимая в трясущемся кулаке чужую футболку беззвучно заплакал, тихо кроя Ричарда матом. За то что оставил его. Сделался особенным против воли детектива. Превратил тридцати пяти лётного мужика в сентиментальную школьницу, которая плачет даже из-за разлитого кофе и «сломанной игрушки». Ричард с болью в районе насоса прокручивал тут сцену на крыше, виденную этим телом. Он прижал Гэвина сильнее, в попытке забрать у него все то, что копилось за это время.   
— Ты точно Ричард? — Гэвин вытер рукавом остатки соленых дорожек. Андроид мягко улыбнулся.  
— А что вы хотите знать?   
— Что меня не наебывают. — Гэвин как-то инстинктивно поёжился.   
— Могу рассказать пару моментов, о которых вы говорили не упоминать. И детектив. — Они встретились взглядом. — Моя память – основной Слот этой машины, девяносто второй сейчас – просто накопление информации. Вы говорите со мной. С Ричардом. Не с библиотекой данных о Вас, понимаете? — Рид качнул головой. — Я просто ваш пингвин. Но уже не знаю, нужный ли вам.   
— Извини. — Гэвин немного неловко почесал затылок. Он поднял взгляд на Ричарда. Он немного опустил голову и зачем-то теребил край футболки, вероятно анализируя плотность волокон. На лоб упала пара прядей, что делало его сейчас ещё больше похожим на человека — без диода, в гражданской одежде и с такими неловкими движениями. Гэвин протянул руку и коснулся пальцем ладони Ричард. Тот вздрогнул, с выжиданием и опаской пытаясь предугадать действия напарника. Гэвин немного приблизился, продолжая с наслаждением наблюдать и чувствовать, как трескает под его рукой очередной разряд, как синими пятнами сползает скин, иногда подрагивает рука. Гэвин медленно и с трепетом переплел свои пальцы с белыми андроидскими, но ему уже не было страшно. Не было противно.Это было так красиво. Бесконечно волнительно. Интимно и чувственно.   
— Детектив... — Еле выдохнул Ричард, фактически теряя сознание от переизбытка информации.   
— Гэвин, — Напомнил своё имя тот самый детектив, в своем фирменном оскале.  
— Гэвин... — Андроид наклонился к лицу Рида так, что его волосы падали детективу на лоб. — Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали то, что хотели в воскресенье, шестнадцатого числа... — Гэвин в ухмылке потерял оставшуюся часть неловко-длинной просьбы о поцелуе, легко касаясь своими губами его. Язык робота был немного шершавым, не было ожидаемой слюны, но что-то на неё похожее вскоре начало выделяться. Поцелуй, изначально неловкий и даже шутливый перешёл в мокрый и длинный, и Гэвин пожалел, что не сделал этого тогда.


	7. Позвольте представиться

— А ты неплохо целуешься для тостера, — Они стояли на балкончике, опершись на перила.  
— А вы слишком податливы для актива, — Гэвин немного выпал, читая в глазах победный восторг и немного поёжившись от подобной формулировки. Он уже не отрицал своей ориентации, но ис другой стороны открыто ее тоже не афишировал. Точно знала уже и Тина, знал Хэнк, не понятно, догадался ли Коннор. Фаулер пытался как-то абстрагироваться от пикантных подробностей, но был так же осведомлён. Да, не самая классная информация о сотруднике, но какая есть. Гэвин поднял глаза на не сводившего с него взгляда Девятки. Его волосы выбились из уже не существующей прически и трепыхались на холодном ноябрьском ветру, так же как и трепыхался ворот его куртки. В каких они теперь отношениях? Это было очередным сложным для Гэвина вопросом, который будет влиять на его будущее в дальнейшем.  
— С чего ты взял, что я из «этих»,— его голос был сиплым. Горло все ещё болело, кажется, это реально простуда... Не хотелось лежать сейчас с температурой, не хотелось в принципе болеть, но Гэвин по-прежднему стоял в расстёгнутой куртке.  
— Я провёл анализ. Черты поведения...  
— То есть, я веду себя по-пидорски? — Гэвин смотрел на Ричарда с вызванной возмущением агрессией, и какой-то непонятной растерянностью. Неужели его раскрыли так быстро?..  
— Это, конечно, так, но я имел ввиду не это, — Ричард прикрыл рот кулаком, симулируя покашливания и чтобы скрыть улыбку. — В большей степени я опирался на соц-сети и анализ подписок. — Он развёл руками. — В любом случае, Вы сегодня без принуждений поцеловали андроида, внешние гендерные признаки которого схожи с мужским полом у людей. А это, я полагаю, самый очевидный признак «пидорского» поведения.  
— Мда. Проебался, — Гэвин прикрыл ладонью глаза. Бля. Реально. Каких-то двадцать минут назад он «засосал» андроида, и это, блять, не показалось му неправильным или отвратительным. А если вообще быть откровенным — ему было приятно, здорово. И вот куда ты катишься, Гэвин?.. Где тот ненавистник всего пластикового, «принеси мне кофе, ублюдок»?  
— Сэр, — Гэвин со всей угрюмостью столкнулся с обеспокоенным взглядом. — У вас окоченели руки. Давайте вернёмся. — Гэвин только качнул головой. Он сунул руки в карманы, нащупывая диод, грея о него пальцы. «Тёплый — значит, живой» — промелькнуло у него в голове. Он усмехнулся этой мысли. Ну, в этом плане — сейчас он живее всех живых. Когда они поднялись на лестничную площадку их этажа, Гэвин дёрнул Ричарда за рукав.  
— Я не хочу чтобы в отделе знали, что мы... — Рид не знал, как продолжить. Вроде как, они ещё не в отношениях, любовниками их пока тоже трудно назвать. Единственное, что они выяснили, это, наверное, что не безразличны друг другу. И как это можно было назвать?.. Гэвин, фактически никогда не употреблял такие слова как «мы любим друг друга» в отношениях с другими... людьми. Он говорил «нравишься», «встречаемся», «любовники», «мы спим друг с другом», избегая такой непонятной, расплывчатой формулировки. Он снова взглянул на Ричарда. Такая же тёплая улыбка, никакого осуждения, никакого давления. Он просто ждал, пока решится его партнёр. Он свободной ладонью поправил причёску. Вероятно, это был первый признак смущения. Такой неловкий жест.  
— В общем, о том, что было там, в подсобке. Без обид, я... просто мне очень неловко. Да и это в общей сложности служебный роман... — Заметив в улыбающихся глазах лёгкий оттенок грусти по этому поводу, Гэвин схватил Ричарда за руку чем вызвал бы явно желтое свечение.  
— Если Вам так спокойнее, то я не против. — Он отстранился в легкой, своей немного надменной улыбке продвинутой модели. — Детектив.

Рид вышел из-за поворота первым, старательно пряча руки в карманах. Сейчас был самый разгар обеденного перерыва, так что ни Хэнка, ни Коннора рядом он не наблюдал. Он облегченно сел за своё место, пытаясь вести себя как обычно. Ричард куда-то пропал после короткого «сейчас вернусь», чему Гэвин был более чем рад, потому что в его присутствии все ещё чувствовал себя неловко. 

— Гэвин, мать его, Рид, — Напрягшегося Гэвина похлопали по спине. Хэнк был как-то слишком довольным и даже пропустил мимо ушей «пошёл нахуй, дед». — Ну и как там в Египте? — Гэвин только сдвинул брови от абсурдности происходящего, косясь на пожимающего плечами Коннора.  
— Тебе холестерин в голову ударил? — ёжился Гэвин, пока Хэнк довольно давил на него лыбу, подкатив на своём стуле.  
— Так че вы там с Ричардом, «к общему языку пришли»? — Как хотелось вьебать сейчас Хэнка по его довольной роже, которую Коннор хотел хоть как-то уберечь от сломанного носа, откатывая лейтенанта к рабочему столу.  
— Мы... Теперь в отношениях. — Лейтенант, не ожидавшей какого-либо ответа аж вскочил, Коннор только недоумевающе улыбнулся.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Гэвин в успокаивающих целях нащупал диод, в мыслях прокручивая им же сказанное «давай не будем говорить». Хрен Гэвину кто поверит, конечно, но Андерсон уже начинал порядком надоедать. Гэвин открыл рот для внятного «тебя это ебать не должно», как осознал, что диод начинал теплеть, и он отчетливо слушал пару секунд назад знакомые шаги.  
— Да, он серьёзно. — Перед тем-самым-детективом на стол опустился стакан кофе из Старбакса «Spicy Pumpkin Latte», а запал Хэнка стих под смерившим его прищуренным серым взглядом. Гэвин просто прикрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь не показывать смущение всей ситуацией, чертовым Латте, которое он случайно упомянул, и подписано «Поморнику». Почему поморник? Это же птица, да? Гэвин вбил в гугл. «Много кричит и и питается пингвинятами». Гэвин тихонько захихикал. Вот гад. Пингвин, блять, императорский.  
— Нам нужно в Архив, лейтенант. — Коннор пытался хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, уводя Андерсона куда подальше.  
— Извините, — Ричард что-то теребил в кармане куртки. — Вы сказали, что...  
— Ты так круто это сказал, «да, он серьёзно» — Гэвин не прекращал пялиться на стакан из Старбакса, чтобы не переводить взгляд на Ричарда. — Как будто мы уже собрались женится, и это у меня священник спрашивает, серьёзно ли я хочу тебя в мужья. — Гэвин тихо посмеялся над своей же шуткой, и как только столкнулся с серьезным взглядом, чуть не поперхнулся следующей фразой.  
— Брак – это серьёзный шаг, — взвешенно подвёл итог Ричард, доставая из кармана запечатанные трубочки и передавая детективу. — Вы уверенны, что готовы прожить со мной всю жизнь?  
— Бля, я пошутил! — Рид как ошпаренный вскочил с места, накрываясь капюшоном, уверенно направляясь в сторону лестницы.  
— А как же кофе, — Ричард в недоумении подхватил напиток и ускорился вдогонку.  
— В машине выпью!  
— Мы на выезд?  
— Хрен ты угадал!..

На парковке, как всегда было пусто, сейчас был только обед, а вызов был из разряда «у меня потерялась собака» или «я думаю, мой сын сатанист». Гэвин скукожился на пассажирском кресле, грея руки о принесённый кофе. Голова гудела, было неприятно глотать, ноги и руки мёрзли. Простуда обыкновенная. Жаль, что она не знает, что Гэвин занят — Он на работе. А Ричард все никак не стартует. И диод почему-то потеплел.  
— Детектив, извините, — И Ричард, аккуратно, но весьма неожиданно приподнял того за подбородок. Гэвин не сопротивляясь прикрыл глаза. Никто все равно не смотрит. Но коснулись не губ, не, как в больнице, шрама на переносице, а лба. Губы андроида на какой-то момент задержались и он как-то резко отпрянул, рвано бросив «черт», если это не послышалось Гэвину. Мотор, наконец, загудел и детектив довольно умостился в кресле, предвкушая тепло печки.  
— Мы куда, в сторону центра или на окраину? — хотелось о чем-то поговорить, чтобы не тонуть в неловкости после немного странного момента всего десятком секунд ранее. Диод почему-то потеплел.  
— К вам домой, — Гэвин недоуменно бросил на того взгляд.  
— Че?  
— У вас температура, — Ричард смотрел на дорогу, чуть заметно сильнее сдавливая руль. — Вы должны поспать.  
— Да все нормально!..  
— Вы допустили три ошибки в одном предложении последнего отчёта. — Гэвин хотел уже что-то возразить, но голову предательски стрельнуло в районе виска. — Я сообщил Фаулеру, что вы себя плохо чувствуете и хотите выпросить больничный. — Гэвина всегда поражала решительность новой модели, но сейчас... она была на самом деле так уместна. Он сам никогда не разрешил бы себе уйти со смены, будь у него хоть пулевое, а тут, простуда, за месяц до Рождества... Мда уж. Но это грело. Такая приятная забота, убаюкивающий рёв мотора, тёплый кофе в руках, вернувшийся «из мертвых» Рич за рулём, а не девяносто второй. Было так здорово. Тепло. Хоть голова и «давала сбои», резко реагируя на каждый скрип резких тормозов. 

Когда Гэвин сидел укутанный в тёплый плед, в свитере, штанах и тёплых носках, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки были вода, салфетки, Тоня и пульт от телевизора, Ричард принялся шуметь на кухне. По словам андроида-детектива, Гэвин заснул в машине, а андроид успел сходить в магазин. Через какое-то время из кухни потянуло приятным запахом бульона и вареным картофелем. В итоге, минут через двадцать Гэвин и сам встал позаглядывать через плечо новоиспеченному шефу. Куриный бульон, пюре и сосиски с сыром, нарезанные осьминожками. Так мило. Как потом выяснилось, девятка «четко следовал инструкции» по приготовлению, видимо, детского меню, но это только умиляло сильнее. Элис тоже так делала, лет до двенадцати, когда в Гэвине проснулся дух бунтарства и такие «детские приёмы» на него не работали. Такая ностальгия. Ричард настоял на том, чтобы Гэвин вернулся на диван. Никаких протестов — только угрюмое ворчание и довольное урчание в унисон. Уже не знобило так сильно, горло не болело вообще, надоедал только насморк. Все лекарства принимались под четким наблюдением Рича, так что сомнений, что поправится он быстро у Гэвина не было. Как и не было желания как-то сопротивляться происходящему. По телеку был марафон Поттера, и это была одна из любимых частей Гэвина — «Узник Азкабана». Как же он иногда нуждался в маховике времени... И как иногда хотелось непринужденно взмахнуть рукой, чтобы все само собой делалось. Он часто представлял себя в том Хогвартсе, фантазировал о факультетах, и Элис тоже поддерживала такие «ролевые». С возрастом он успел «перемерить» на себя все факультеты, начиная с очевидного Гриффиндора и, в итоге, остановившись на таком ему подходящем Слизерине. Гэвин уже потерял нить фильма и расслабленно, с закрытыми глазами гладил лежащую на нем Тоню, фантазируя, на какой факультет он бы пихнул Ричарда. Когтевран. Не иначе. Но как бы они виделись? Ну, всегда была «Выручай Комната»... 

Гэвин очнулся часам к восьми, по телеку уже шёл «Орден Феникса». Этот фильм был тоже на главенствующей позиции в топе Рида и он улёгся поудобнее, продирая глаза. Где-то на уровне колен на полу, облокотившись на диван сидел Ричард. Он явно внимал происходящему на экране, не отрывая от того взгляда. Гэвин незаметно для себя растёкся в блаженной улыбке, когда заметил Тоню, которая терлась о руки без скина, получая за это желанную ласку. Гэвина кольнуло в сердце. Ему было хорошо. Он не был уверен, можно ли это было назвать «счастьем», но «идиллией» — точно. Гэвин поднял взгляд с Тони снова на Ричарда и еле заметно вздрогнул, когда встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — андроид немного виновато улыбнулся. И только тогда Гэвин заметил на нем свою старую растянутую темно-серую толстовку «полиция Детройта», которая так ему шла, как будто она никогда не принадлежала Гэвину.  
— За-е-бись. — Сиплым, но довольным голосом процедил Рид, немного закалявшись. Ричард тревожно приподнялся, опираясь предплечьем о диван, обеспокоенно нависая над Гэвином. Тот понимал, зачем андроид это делал, просто «проверить температуру», но внутри все сжалось, дыхание сперло, все тело сковало в ожидании. Но ему не хочется портить сложившуюся обстановку, такую домашнюю и уютную, которой ему так не хватает в пронизывающе-холодном Детройте, поэтому он молчит, когда Ричард медленно наклонится над ним, прижимаясь губами не там, где так хотелось бы Гэвину. Андроид отстранился, все ещё находясь в опасной близости с красным не от температуры лицом. Андроид провёл взглядом от растрёпанных сном волос, встретился со взглядом нетерпеливых серо-зелёных глаз, немного слезившихся от яркого света телевизора, сейчас являвшегося единственным источником света в темной квартире. Взгляд скользнул по искусанным губам и остановился, будто что-то анализируя, не смея на что-то решится. Гэвину казалось, кто этот момент длился уже не вечность, а, как минимум, вечности три, потому что гул от стука сердца в висках, таких непонятных нервов, он уже просто хотел чего-то, чтобы это вечное ожидание прекратилось, пусть даже андроид бы просто отвернулся.  
— Да поцелуй ты меня уже, — задыхаясь от волнения процеживает Рид, прежде чем его губы накрывают пластиковые, расплывшийся в по-андроидски счастливой улыбке. Этот поцелуй уже не был таким рваным и неуверенным, какой был в участке. Ричард уже будто прошёл все вечерние спецкурсы по засосам на клубнике и теперь был уверенне и наглее. Он уже будто знал что делать, хотя его трясущиеся руки не давали в этом удостоверится. Ричард делал все медленно, ни в коем случае не доминируя, давая Гэвину углубить поцелуй, умело на него отвечая. Руки Гэвина практически сразу оказались на затылке Ричарда, взлохмачивая его и забираясь под толстовку на спине. Ричард разорвал поцелуй, чувствуя недостаток кислорода. Гэвин смотрел на Ричи затуманенным взглядом, коронно ухмыляясь, на что андроид только улыбнулся, проводя ладонью без скина по рукам, что все ещё покоились на его шее. Гэвин спустил левую ладонь с затылка на лицо, проводя большим пальцем по виску. Тут еще этим утром был диод. О котором он столько думал. Грудь сдавили не сильно радужные воспоминания о тех днях, когда он многое обдумывал и о многом жалел. Скин красивым синим сиянием оголился на виске, повторяя форму прикасающейся ладони. Ричард смотрел на погрустневшего Рида с неким беспокойством.  
— Тебе правда нужен я? — Ричард недоумевая вскинул брови. — Со мной сложно. Я всегда говорю быстрее чем думаю, могу не заметить, если я обижу кого-то. Не могу открыто признать свою слабость, я буду все отрицать до конца своих дней. И я... — он закусил губу отводя взгляд. — Я не умею поддерживать отношения и ещё... — Горло запершило и Гэвин тяжело закашлялся, переворачиваясь набок. Ричард отстранился и сел на диван.  
— Я все понимаю, не напрягайтесь. — «Какой же я, блять, счастливчик, что ты у нас такой понятливый» — с издёвкой подумал Гэвин, принимая чашку с чаем. Видимо, она стояла на столе. — Я говорил раньше, что Вы особенный...  
— Давай уже на «ты», заебал... — Гэвин не без помощи приподнялся и сел рядом с Ричардом.  
— Как скажешь. — Он привычно улыбнулся. — После девиации я испытываю потребность знать, что с Вами... тобой, — Андроид немного подвис, после оговорки. — ... все в порядке. Что ты здоров, у тебя ничего не болит, ты не забыл поесть и не чувствуешь социального дискомфорта. — Андроид почувствовал тяжесть на плече и обернулся. — Детектив оперся на него, положив голову на плечо и посербывая чай. Андроид продолжил. — В идеале, я хотел бы довести вас до статуса «счастлив». — Гэвин задумчиво кивнул.  
— И что тогда? «Твоя миссия» завершиться? — Ричард на какой-то момент снова подвис. — Если ты после этого смотаешь, то зачем было начинать? Я бы лучше прострелил тебе колено, чем втыкать с вопросом «что я сделал не так» с мыслью о суецыде. — Гэвин сделал жадный глоток и закашлялся. Ричард только похлопал по спине, помогая прокашляться. — Видишь? С такой альтернативой уже и жить не хочется. — Он перевёл взгляд на замершего девятьсот.  
— Я... Не знал, что причиняю тебе боль... — Андроид опустил голову безвольно опустив руки. Гэвин вздрогнул и отставил чашку в сторону, когда на оптических блоках начала выступать стимуляция слез. Черт, он снова его сломал!..  
— Бля!.. Я не то имел ввиду! — Он схватил трясущимися от шока руками Ричарда за шею, прижимая к груди и поглаживая приятные волосы. Было предельно непонятно, действует ли на андроида утешительный жест в нужном направлении, но Ричард спустя какое-то время приобрёл Гэвина в ответ, слегка подрагивая. По телевизору шла реклама между последними блоками фильма. Вспомнились похожие вечера с мамой. Она обычно начинала шептать что-то утешительное, что «все будет хорошо», а у «каждой проблемы — есть решение». — Я рад тому... что между нами сейчас. Мне кажется, что единственное, что ты можешь сделать ужасного — оставить меня. Или не покормить Тоню. Вот эти две вещи. — Гэвин услышал сдавленный смешок. — Слу-у-у-ушай! — Гэвин немного отодвинулись от себя Ричарда, снова вспоминая мамины приёма из детства. — Давай сыграем в игру! — Он засветился азартом и непонятной радостью явно уже не такого больного человека.  
— Давай. — Ричард немного отодвинутся, чтобы сидеть лицом к лицу с собеседником.  
— Короче. — Гэвин заговорщески потёр руки. — Называли мы ее «три вопроса», потому что суть — задать три неочевидных вопроса, и ответить на них максимально честно и развёрнуто. Я первый. — Гэвин пошло усмехнулся и прищурился. — Ты можешь дрочить? — Андроид вскинул брови от такого простого по контексту вопроса.  
— Это... Странный вопрос. — Гэвин выжидающе смотрел как Ричард поправляет причёску и смаргивает лишние мысли. — Процесс мастурбации у андроидов в некоторой степени отличается от того же акта у людей или других млекопитающих, не является расслабляющим или другим целенаправленным действием, поэтому...  
— Давай к делу, — нетерпеливо перебил того Ричард, не сдерживая пошлого хода мыслей.  
— Да. — Андроид ждал следующего уточняющего вопроса, понимая, что Гэвина интересует не сам акт, а факт его наличия.  
— А на кого? — похоже это была самая интригующея часть псевдодопроса.  
— Ни на кого. — Он пожал плечами. — Это вышло случайно. Но эта модель устроена иначе, тут есть новая деталь, — Андроид уже полез к ширинке чем вызвал у Гэвина более чем яркую реакцию.  
— Нет! Стой, бля, Ричард! — Гэвин пытался убрать руки андроида они его же паха. — Я понял, спасибо!  
— Не хочешь посмотреть? У прошлой машины такого...  
— Я, я... Я не готов, просто, блять, не нужно!.. — Недоумевая от смущения новой формой корпуса Рич дождался, пока детектив успокоится. И, конечно, подобрать слова, чтобы задать вопрос.  
— Я могу задать вопрос? — Гэвин все ещё был потрясён «извращенностью» своего партнёра, пытаясь принять тот факт, что для него это было не извращённые показа пальца, просто в другом месте.  
— Да валяй.  
— Любой? Даже...  
— Даже на кого я дрочил в период со старшей школы до академии, любой! — Гэвин отмахнулся, в голове с усилием убитая мысли о наборе колбас Ричарда.  
— Откуда у тебя на лице шрамы? — Андроид задавал этот вопрос с опаской и даже принятием того факта, что Гэвин может отказаться отвечать. Но он не стал. Он даже с гордостью выпрямился, с готовностью отвечать.  
— Это мне сломал нос придурок в академии, когда я защищал Тину. — Ричард не выглядел удовлетворенным и Гэвин немного поёжился. — Можешь у Тины спросить, мы так с ней в итоге познакомились.  
— Я верю. А остальные шрамы? Они ведь были получены раньше? — Гэвин затих и помрачнел. Он взял со стола чашку, перебирая ее пальцами. — Я не настаиваю на ответе. Если не хочешь...  
— Я сам предложил. Все нормально. Просто... Я давно об этом не вспоминал, и... В общем, я просто в какой-то момент не был готов об этом вспоминать и тем более — кому-то это выкладывать. — Гэвин смотрел на искаженное отражение своего лица на поверхности чая в чашке. По телевизору закончилась реклама и Ричард убавил звук на отрываясь от Гэвина. — Начнём с того, что мой отец мудак, который не заслужил мою мать. Он ушёл из семьи как-то очень давно, но не пропал, как часто бывает, а время от времени нас навещал. Я, конечно, херово все это помню, ребёнком я в какой-то момент запомнил его как «дядя с подарками», но с возрастом уже начал воспринимать ситуацию так, какой она была — отец-мудак, с какого-то хера пытавшийся отжать наш с мамой дом, который принадлежал ещё ее родителям, и меня неприятным бонусом. Он был довольно рисковый. И лет в двенадцать решил, что будет охуетительной идеей научить малого водить. Проблем было вообще ноль, пока мы катались по свалке, пока катались по пустой парковке... Но в какой-то момент он просто сказал: «давай поедем по этой дороге». И мы поехали. Машин не было. Я, блять, не кативший по ней вообще никогда, был весь на нервах, чуть ли не выходил из машины осматривая каждый поворот... Но в один момент мы оказались на дороге не одни. Это был перекрёсток. Нам горел зелёный. Отец что-то орал, что я медлю и я не услышал свист колес за поворотом. И эта чертова тойота влетает в сторону отца на своих тридцати милях в час... От удара нас занесло в столб, и все это великолепие, — Гэвин пальцем обвел шрамы. — следы лобового стекла. Есть ещё пара шрамов на руках, пальцах, на левой ноге. Тогда я ещё сломал левое запястье. Пиздецки больно. Я пытался позвать отца, но он не отвечал. Рукой я не мог дотянуться, не было сил кричать. Я видел, как его забирали на другой машине. Он умер на операционном столе. А тот ублюдок... у него была только вывихнута рука, а он визжал и плакал как невменяемый. Нам выплатили компенсацию. Но этого было мало. Я поменялся, замкнулся. Наверное это было из-за шока. Элис долго искала новый подход, часто плакала. И все эти белые херни у меня на лице... Из-за них я был рад получить шрам позаметнее, чтобы не отворачиваться от любой зеркальной поверхности. — Гэвин грустно улыбался отражению в чашке. Ричард не дышал.  
— Ты поэтому никогда не стартуешь первым на перекрёстках?  
— Наверное, да, — он сдавленно посмеялся. — Я не спешу встречаться с батей. Хочу ещё потусить тут, мне тут нравится. Да и мама расстроится. Пара секунд того не стоит. — Гэвин потерся о плечо Ричарда, вытирая выступившую влагу. Андроид немного повернулся и другой рукой потрепал Рида, после чего наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. Гэвин усмехнулся. — Вот за что ты мне такое хороший...  
— «За всю боль», — процитировал кого-то девятка и мягко улыбнулся. — Ты заслуживаешь все то хорошее, что у тебя есть, Гэвин. — Внутри все с теплом и трепетом сжалось.  
— Ну-ну... — Гэвин снова поёжился. — У нас ещё по два вопроса, кстати. Моя очередь. — Он зачем-то отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Тогда, в Вашингтоне...  
— Конфиденциально, — автоматом отчеканил Ричард, удивляясь собственной реакции.  
— Ага. Все ясно. — Гэвин поднял на руки прибежавшую Тоню и посадил себе на колени. — И ты не можешь сказать, почему Тина знает от этом больше, чем я? — Он выглядел обиженным и немного расстроенным, и будто взглядом жаловался Тоне на такого напарника.  
— У меня нет протокола, чтобы обойти эту блокировку. Возможно, офицер Чен получила ее от других членов миссии. — Он пожал плечами. Тоня, чувствуя серьезность разговора быстро ретировалась, снова оставляя Гэвина справляться самому.  
— А подтвердить или опровергнуть то, что я скажу, ты можешь? — Андроид прищурился.  
— Да.  
— Это правда, что в тебя стреляли и ты с критическими повреждениями игнорировал приказы, из-за «миссии». — Андроид опустил голову и качнул ею. — Пи-и-и-издец. Сука, ладно. И что тебе заменяли обе конечности, потому что их разнесло в ноль? — Кивок. — Пиздец, Ричард, какого хрена? Ты туда живым щитом ехал, что ли, блять? Нет, ебануться, конечно... — Гэвин протяжно застонал, прикрывая лицо руками. — И ты приехал новой машиной, или тем же Ричардом? — Андроид поднял голову, считывая эмоции и наконец ответил не кивком.  
— Меня не отключали. Мне не присуще самопожертвование, поэтому я рассчитывал риски. — Он неловко поправил волосы. — Ты тогда произвел на меня сильное впечатление и я часто сравнивал с тобой других следователей. И вы, детектив, всегда у них выигрывали. И раскрыли бы это дело удачнее нашего, хоть по отчетам эта миссия «успешна». — Чертов льстец. Гэвин сделал вид, будто ему было плевать на комплимент, но внутри он был польщен как никогда. Лучше, чем ФРБ, лучше, чем спецотдел! Вот уж похвала. Гэвин про себя усмехнулся. — Я могу задать второй вопрос?  
— Валяй.  
— Почему тебя интересует одно из дел национальной безопасности, от весны этого года, проходящее в Вашингтоне? — Гэвин замер. Его раскрыли? — Я видел множественные поданные Вами...  
— «Тобой».  
— ... тобой заявки на рассекречивание этого дела и вспомогательной документации. Вы что-то знаете? У Вас есть какая-то информация? Вы понимаете, что в противном случае Вам нужно будет участвовать в программе по защите свидетелей, нужно... — Гэвин с раскрасневшимся лицом откинулся на спинку дивана. Он протяжно застонал, прикрывая лицо руками. Он чувствовал себя таким глупым и зависимым дураком. Ричард беспокоился о его безопастности, пока он... Ревновал андроида к другим детективам!.. Как же сейчас было стыдно и неловко. И как ему теперь это рассказывать?.. Блин, и он снова перешёл на «вы»...  
— Я не знаю. Не ссы. Просто... — он снова застонал от тупости причины такого поведения. Максимально неловкая ситуация. — Это слишком тупо. Даже для меня. — Андроид опять подхватил где-то беспокойства и не мог оторвать от детектива стальных глаз. — И ты снова перешёл на «вы», хотя я попросил!..  
— Мне все ещё кажется, что мне неуместно обращаться на «ты». Я как будто фамильярничаю с вами, это неправильно...  
— И на столько же невежливо, на сколько неправильно. Я тебя попросил. Ты будто отрицаешь, что я могу быть с тобой на равных...  
— А я могу?.. — Гэвин изумленно вскинул бровь на вопрос андроида. Его все ещё волнует такая штука, как равенство? Или это просто неуверенность?  
— А почему нет?  
— Я... не знаю. — Ричард снова опустил голову. Он снова сломался!..  
— Ладно, забей, говори как хочешь, но будет круто, если ты-таки попробуешь, хотя бы перейти на «ты». — Андроид кивнул.  
— И все-таки, почему Вашингтон? — Гэвин снова зарделся от невозможности объяснить своё поведение рационально. Он неловко почесал затылок.  
— Я... в общем я плохо схожусь с людьми. Тем более, андроидами, — Ричард с понимаем ухмыльнулся. — И если коротко — я боялся, что тебе больше понравится работать с теми крутыми челами из правительства, и откажешься от меня...  
— Вы нуждались во мне?  
— Нет!  
— Нет?  
— Немного... Совсем чуть-чуть! Я не ревновал тебя к тем дебилам!  
— Вы... — Гэвин понял, что облажался и план «все отрицать» довёл его самого до пунцового цвета лица, а Ричард, прикрыв рот и щеки ладонью, которые почему-то стали неестественно синеватыми. До Гэвина не сразу дошло, что именно произошло с кожей девятки, и он начал было допрашивать о состоянии системы, пока не заметил как подрагивают от сильных импульсов руки и как удивленно смотрел на него андроид. «Так они умеют краснеть?» наверное единственный вопрос, который застыл на тот момент в голове детектива Рида. И, вроде как, «то самое» он сейчас и наблюдал.  
— Зачем ты закрываешь лицо? — Гэвин попробовал отвести ладонь от лица девятки. Медленно получалось. «Румянец» красиво смотрелся на бледной коже, покрывая щеки неравномерными пятнами с нечеткими контурами.  
— Я не знаю, что с ним происходит... — Ричард поднял глаза на улыбающегося уголками губ Гэвина. Рид попытался что-то сказать, но закашлялся, и андроид убрал с лица вторую руку, чтобы удержать вскочившего Гэвина. Детектив по-хозяйски уселся на андроиде, как в день после выписки, заставляя андроида снова напрячься. Сколько раз они уже сегодня целовались? Два раза или три? Гэвин положил ладони на теплеющие щеки андроида, наблюдая за сползающим скином. Медленно, аккуратно он слез и до губ. Ричард прикрыл глаза. Его сенсоры фиксировали все — вплоть до сердцебиения и дыхания партнёра, пусть он только коснулся его лица.  
— Ричард... — Выдохнул Гэвин в губы, с приятной дрожью чувствуя, как руки андроида проводят по спине и бёдрам. Он делал это через одежду, но как же, сука, было хорошо. Язык Ричарда уже пересчитал все зубы, когда Гэвин резко отстранился и закашлялся. Мда уж. Его немного покачивало, горло першило и, кажется, начинала подниматься температура. Гэвин упал в объятия Ричарда, с просьбой понести его до кровати. Никаких возражений не было и Гэвин в обнимку с Синти через каких-то пару моментов лежал в кровати, требовательно таращась на пытающегося «слинять» Ричарда.  
— Останься, — устало прокашлялся Гэвин, сильнее прижимая пингвина.  
— Но я никуда не...  
— Мне одиноко спать одному, не тупи. — Андроид, вероятно, снова словил сбой, потому что он какое-то время стоял, обрабатывая запрос и только потом залез на кровать, ложась у стенки. Гэвин сразу победно ухмыльнулся, переворачиваясь к Андроиду лицом и тычась ему в ключицу. — Ты можешь трогать меня ночью, если не разбудишь. В смысле, обнять, типа того. — Андроид неловко накрыл Рида рукой и несильно прижал к себе.  
— Спокойной ночи, детектив. — Ричард чмокнул Гэвина в макушку и под тихое сопение на время отключился. 

Утро началось со сражений. Ричард с героической выдержкой и терпением сопротивлялся каждой попытке Гэвина покинуть дом под предлогом «улучшегося состояния». Последней попыткой стала резкая фраза «отвали от меня и не решай как мне жить» в сторону Ричарда, после чего ворчливый и изрядно кашляющий Гэвин был заброшен на плечо.  
— Отвали! — из всех оставшихся сил вопил Гэвин, кое как цепляется за одолженный у него же свитер.  
— Вы нужны здоровым, детектив. В отделе достаточно хороших сотрудников, которые продержаться ещё сутки без вас. — Ричард выгрузил детектива на неизменный диван, укутал там же и оставленным пледом. Тоня грузиком была посажена на колени, из комнаты Ричард принёс шерстяные вещи, из кухни — свеже заваренный чай. Гэвин недовольно прокряхтел.  
— Да кому я нужен... — максимально тихо попытался пожаловаться Рид Тоне, но андроидский слух был превосходен.  
— Как минимум, мне, — Ричард вышел из кухни, если так можно было назвать зону в студии, возле столешницы и стола; направляясь к дивану и садясь рядом. — Элис Сильвии Рид. Она всегда невероятно беспокоится, если судить по Вашим рассказам. Тоне, Тине, даже тому же Хэнку. Хотя, я уверен, вы сами все это знаете. — Гэвин снова уткнулся в плечо Ричарда. Ричард снова все записал.  
— Ты такой придурок... — Ричард легко рассмеялся, с неким умилением рассматривая надувшегося Гэвина.  
— Вероятно. «Придурок», до беспамятства «втюрившийся» в напарника... — Гэвин обиженно отстранился, кутаясь сильнее в плед и прижимая к себе вырывающуюся кошку. — Да чего ты, — Ричард немного приблизился и Гэвин снова отстранился. — Я ведь о себе говорил, чего ты дуешься? — Гэвин резко повернулся, чтобы высказать своё недовольство в улыбающиеся нежностью глаза, но поперхнулся фразой, когда понял, что неосознанно примерил на себя сказанное. «Придурок, до беспамятства влюблённый в напарника». И это он про себя? То есть... Гэвин густо покраснел и ткнулся в грудь Ричарда, максимально скрывая лицо. И чья это вина?..  
— Я тогда тоже «придурок»... — дал новую причину перегрется процессорам Гэвин и после пары секунд мыслительных процессов со стороны Ричарда получил ответное объятие. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет нежится на чьей-то груди, без мысли, что его скоро бросят, пусть это будет андроид, и что ему будет так спокойно. Это ли можно было называть «счастьем»?  
— Я... Люблю тебя Гэвин. — Детектив вжался сильнее, сжимая свитер в руке. Он пытался что-то сказать, но получались только нечленораздельные звуки. — Я не знаю ещё многих вещей. Наверное, бросаюсь слишким громкими словами, делаю много иррационального... Я надеюсь, что ещё не надоел Вам. Потому что люди переменчивы, я это понимаю, только прошу — не выбрасывайте меня на улицу, когда я стану не нужен, просто скажите, что больше не испытывает... — Гэвин притянул к себе Ричарда, чтобы не слушать больше того «депрессивного» потока мыслей, снова поцеловал. Гэвин почти сразу отстранился, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— А как я могу быть уверен, что ты не бросишь меня первым? — Ричард с беспокойством накрыл ладонь Гэвина и несильно ее сжал.  
— Я обещаю...  
— И не будешь жертвовать собой, даже если я пострадаю?  
— Я ...  
— Обещай!  
— Я не могу подвергать опасности...  
— Только попробуй ещё раз заставить меня пережить твою смерть, ублюдок пластиковый!.. — Ричард аккуратно стёр пальцем выступившую жидкость. Он все ещё не мог смирится.  
— Я обещаю, Гэвин. — Он легко коснулся губами виска, где мог быть диод, будь Гэвин андроидом. Гэвин был все ещё весь на эмоциях, и только то ли обиженно, то ли обозлённо выдохнул. — Я сделаю завтрак. Давайте я включу что-нибудь?  
— ИП.  
— Простите?  
— Игра престолов. Я давно хотел ее пересмотреть. — Ричард улыбнулся и на пару секунд закрыл глаза, после чего по телевизору заиграла заставка нужного сериала. Гэвин сполз ниже по спинке дивана и посербывая глотнул горячий чай.

В полдесятого на телефон начали приходить до беспокойства частые СМС. А через какое-то время даже позвонили. Ричард некоторое время не решался, но-таки поднял трубку.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Рид. Мы ещё не знакомы лично, но позвольте представится — Ричард.


	8. Гэвин Рид. Мой человек.

Гэвин проснулся к концу четвёртой серии — было уже почти одиннадцать. Кое-как разлепив глаза он обнаружил перед собой Тоню, чуть дальше Синти, и ещё дальше — на кухне — Ричарда, что-то аккуратно нарезавшего.   
— С пробуждением! — Ричард не отрывал взгляда от объекта кромсания. Гэвин что-то невнятно промычал и, потирая глаза, с усилием принял сидящее положение. Ещё минут семь от втыкал в телевизор, на экране которого была смесь из сражений на рыцарском турнире в перемешку с пидорскими отсылками. Гэвин хмыкнул. Он огляделся в поисках телефона. В скором времени должен был стартовать новый сезон в HearthStone, и хоть Гэвин не играл «до легенды», он систематически отбивал каждую новую карточную рубашку месяца.   
— Что это? — Ричард заинтересовано покосился на экран, когда на стол были поставлены тарелки и чашка с чаем.   
— Что-то, во что я донатил все свои карманные деньги в далёком семнадцатом. — Он чертыхнулся, когда противник уже на четвёртый ход выставил весь стол. — Стратегия, отчасти зависит от доната и знания «меты». Такое. Можешь загуглить, если интересно. — Ричард не отрывал взгляда от экрана, пока Гэвин тыкал по карте в ожидании хода противника.   
— В чем цель? — Будто проигнорировав последнее предложения о «загуглить» поинтересовался Рич.   
— Смотри, — Гэвин придвинулся ближе к андроиду, тыча на портрет своего героя. — Тут твоё «зроровье». Тут — противника. Цель — нанести достаточно урона и «убить соперника». — Гэвин рассказывал с максимальным энтузиазмом, поэтому Ричард расспрашивал о базах дальше, не прибегая к гуглу.   
— О, Вы выиграли. — Ричард восторженно глянул на Гэвина, который прятал смущенный таким интересом взгляд. Как давно его так внимательно слушали. Все складывалось как-то слишком идеально, причём во всех отношениях. Внутри, очень глубоко его начинала грызть паранойя, что что-то тут не так. Но, улыбающийся Ричард в очередной раз заставил забыть об этом. Рид отдал андроиду телефон, отправив играть в «обычный» режим, в свою очередь принимаясь за завтрак. Офигенный бутер с яичницей и ветчиной был умят минут за пять, в перерывах между укусами объясняя Ричарду очередные тонкости игры или той или иной колоды. Гэвин краем глаза заметил, как коротко мигнул диод, как только он отнес посуду в раковину и сел обратно на диван. Ричард кому-то написал или позвонил? Странно, зачем? Поток мыслей заговоре ситхов был прерван подозрительно удачным по времени звонком мамы.   
— Я, — прокашлявшись прежде, чем взять трубку начал Рид в боевом тоне.   
— Привет, дорогой! Как ты там? — Не то чтобы она была взволнована, но она явно о чем-то знала.   
— Да ничего, хотел узнать о твоих планах на рождество. — Рид натянул на себя плед и вытянул руку для чашки с чаем, который уже принёс Ричард. Он так приятно пах малиной...   
— Я давно не путешествовала, и хотела бы приехать к тебе. — Напряженное молчание. — Познакомишь, наконец, с тем самым Ричардом. — Рид с подозрительным взглядом развернулся на, будто чувствуя в воздухе вокруг Рида нарастающее напряжение, Ричард, который в ту же секунду развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и пошёл к раковине. — Он очень мил и обходителен. И так о тебе волнуется. — Ричард буквально чувствовал, как уже тлеют волосы на его затылке от прожигающего взгляда. — Не злись на него, он просто волновался и снял трубку. Все в порядке. Он ведь сейчас у тебя, верно?   
— Пока что... — Процедил сквозь зубы Гэвин и Ричард уже не знал куда себя деть, с «интересом» разглядывая деревья перед окном.   
— Ты собираешься выгнать из дома жениха? А не стыдно тебе от этого, Гиви? — Гэвин от такой формулировки подавился горячим чаем, от чего Ричарду пришлось спасать положение, похлопываниями по спине.   
— Что за...? Это тебе придурок пластиковый наплел что ли? Да я его!.. — Гэвин столкнулся с непонимающим взглядом .   
— Милый! Я просто непрозрачно намекаю! Хватай его, пока есть возможность! А то опять будешь плакать дня...  
— Я понял!.. — Неловко прикрикнул Рид, оглядываясь на андроида и понимая, что он все слышал. А диод-то красным замигал на столе.   
— Я хочу приехать в субботу, двадцать второго, ты не против? — Гэвин с трудом вспоминал сегодняшний день недели.   
— Через двадцать три дня, сэр. Три недели. — помог андроид и увернулся от летящей в него ручки. Хоть не чашка. Хотя, это была любимая чашка детектива — официальная, чашка Министерства Магии. Он бы вряд ли бросил ее, не имея полной уверенности, что ее поймают.   
— Хорошо. Утром-вечером? — Рид снова укутался в плед.   
— Я ещё посмотрю. В любом случае — сброшу сообщение, когда сяду в автобус.   
— Тебя встречать?   
— Не стоит, — женщина пыталась максимально мягко отказаться.   
— Понял, встречать. Ты же ещё и Ньюта возьмёшь, да? — неловкое молчание. — Так что до СМС-ки. Целую. Я ещё позвоню.   
— Хорошо, выздоравливай, не обижай Ричарда, он и так переживает.   
— Да-да, я понял. — Он подождал, когда мама завершит звонок и взвыл.— Я тебя выселю нахуй отсюда.   
— Но я тут даже не живу. — Ричард натягивал рукава толстовки на запястья. И все-таки она была ему мала.   
— Да мне похуй. Че ты ей там наплел, чучело? — Гэвин не сводил с андроида агрессивный взгляд. Гэвин часто в первую очередь переживал за то, кто и что могут наговорить ее матери. Он не хотел чтобы от неосторожного оборота о его работе или состоянии его невероятно близкого человека хватил инфаркт, к чему она на самом деле была склонна. Ричард даже сделал шаг назад, немного опуская голову и не понимая, какую «эмоцию» он испытывает.   
— Ничего. — Андроид свёл брови, сжимая кулаки. Его голос стал тише, и он был будто расттеряным, хоть и все таким же четким. — Ты не можешь меня упрекать в действиях, которые никак не могут тебе навредить, это не... — Андроид дрогнул и прикрыл лицо руками, которые неестественно дрожали. Ричард отошёл ещё на шаг назад, прислоняясь к стене и сползая вниз.   
— Рич, — еле выдохнул Гэвин и вскочил с дивана, осторожно подходя к содрагающемуся андроиду. Он в который раз забывал, что перед ним уже не тот андроид которому все равно, как его называют, «тоже чувствует», хотя и немного иначе. Гэвин опять почувствовал себя виноватым. Он сел рядом, плотнее кутаясь в плед. Андроид тихо шептал что-то в роде «я не сделал ничего плохого, я все сделал правильно».   
— Ричард, — Андроид замер при упоминании своего имени. — Я не...  
— Я не хочу чтобы ты ненавидел меня. Я не знаю, что я буду делать если это случится и тем более без понятия, что со мной происходит, и почему я так иррационально на все реагирую... — Андроид вздрогнул, когда его руки коснулись чужие пальцы. Гэвин провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, наблюдая, как сползает скин, как разворачивается ладонь. Скользнул на внутреннюю часть и медленно переплел пальцы. Андроид все ещё мелко подрагивал. Он отвернулся.   
— Я уже говорил. — Голос Гэвина был непривычно сиплым. — Я не лучший партнёр. Могу незаметно для себя задеть, блять, да как сейчас и было. Это, неверное мое неумение справлять с эмоциями... — Гэвин неловко почесал затылок.   
— Мне страшно. — Ричард, наконец, посмотрел на Гэвина. Он смотрел с вымученной собственным состоянием улыбкой, полуприкрыв глаза. — Что то, что происходит сейчас — недолговечно. И даже если так, то я хочу тянуть это как модно дольше.   
— Я тоже, — Гэвин положил голову на плечо Ричарду и тот в ответ легко коснулся щекой головы Рида. Гэвин снова закашлялся и Ричард резко дёрнул больного на себя, закидывая на плечо и поднимаясь.  
— Ты что делаешь?.. — только и успел возмутится Гэвин, прежде чем его аккуратно сбросили на диван. Следующая колкая фраза была безвозвратно утеряна в горле, когда андроид устроился сверху. Он навис над краснеющим Гэвином, старательно отводя взгляд на телевизор, на котором, к блядскому сожалению, как раз показывали сцену в борделе Мезинца. Эти чёртовы стоны, Ридард, прижимающий буквально везде, обдающий кожу симуляцией дыхания... Гэвин отвернулся в другую сторону, кусая пальцы, максимально абстрагируясь от всего происходящего, что, очевидно, было невозможно, когда каждое из пяти чувств четко ощущало Ричарда. Андроид наклонился ниже и Гэвин рвано выдохнул, когда по его шее провели неестественно шершавым языком. Рид прикрыл ладонью глаза, прикусывая губу. Как до этого вообще дошло?..  
— Вы напряжены. — Констатировал Ричард, проводя холодной рукой под свитером и заставляя Гэвина выгнуться дугой.   
— Да с чего... Ты взял... — Низко прорычал Гэвин, руками цепляясь за одежду партнера.   
Ричард уже переходил на укусы и засосы, и детектив уже был готов терять сознание — андроид точно знал, где и как касаться, и явно ежеминутно анализировал состояние Рида. Андроид скользнул со спины на пах, четко фиксируя низкий стон. Довольно улыбнувшись, он нырнул под спортивные штаны, с восторгом обнаруживая, что это было единственным элементом одежды и ничего больше не разделяло кожу и голый пластик. Андроид стянул штаны ниже и другой рукой притянул к себе детектива ближе, увлекая в неожиданный поцелуй. Он провёл ладонью по члену, от основания до головки, и оставил подрагивающий орган, поднимаясь по животу к груди.  
— Что ты делаешь... — рвано вздыхая простонал детектив, кусая пальцы. Его прошибал пот, гул собственного сердца в ушах заглушал собственные слова, казалось, он был в разы чувствительнее, чем обычно, так ярко он все чувствовал. — Стой... Подожди... — Андроид замер, внимательно анализируя состояние детектива и после устремив взгляд тому в слезящиеся глаза. — Я хочу быть... сверху. — Рид тяжело дышал, немного намокшие волосы беспорядочно разбросаны по лбу, лёгкий румянец алеет на щеках. И все это было записано и сохранено. До последнего пикселя.   
— Ведущую роль? — Уточнил Ричард, на что Рид отрицательно покачал головой, убирая волосы с лица.   
— Спросто сверху... ты, блять, тяжелый, стальной ты гигант... — Андроид понимающе поднялся, потянув на себя Гэвина. — Сидя... Я хочу сидя. — Ричард усадил его на себя, уже немного поднимая голову вверх, чтобы смотреть своему человеку в глаза. Рид притянул к себе за волосы Ричарда, так, как будто они не виделись уже много времени — и впился в губы жадно, покусявая и задыхаясь от возбуждения. Как будто это не был их второй день в статусе партнеров, как будто они были в таких отношениях давно. Рид рыкнул в губы, когда андроид сжал его грудь, неаккуратно задев проколотый сосок. И этот аксессуар явно пришёлся Ричарду по вкусу, так как после тот самый сосок подвергся активному изучению, его тёрли, покручивали, сжимали, доводя Гэвина до полусознательного состояния, заставляя тереться о пальцы в ответ, и ерзать в приспущенных штанах по паху партнёра, рвано выдыхая его имя. Не выдержав такой пытки, Гэвин резко оторвал белую руку от груди и перевёл на дергающийся член.   
— Не заставляй меня умолять, Рич. — Прошептал Рид, предвкушая укусы на груди. Ричард параллельно водил рукой по члену и медленно задирал свитер, с целью рассмотреть торс детектива. Тоже шрамы. Он провёл по ним. Ножевые, два пулевых, след от пирсинга в пупке. Он с интересом улыбнулся. Помимо этого места он заметил заросшие отверстия в левом ухе, языке и, как ему показалось, на уздечке члена. Рид вздрогнул в предчувствии оргазма. Андроид сжал член и надавил на головку, растирая предэякулят и с ехидной ухмылкой прибегая к новой функции. Большой палец мелко завибрировал и Гэвин сжался, пряча лицо в плечо андроида, приглушая стоны закушенной тканью толстовки. Ричард завел руку за спину, проводя рукой ещё по нескольким порезам и шраму от сквозного отверстия. Он спустил руку ниже, поглаживая ягодичные мышцы и давно вжимаясь в них пальцами. Гэвин содрогнулся без возможности кончить, сжимаемый грубой хваткой за член.   
— Ещё не время, Гэвин. — Тихо проинформировал андроид, дотрагиваясь до отверстия меж ягодиц. Детектив сжался, на момент переставая дышать. Его руки мелко задрожали и он сильнее прижался к андроиду.   
— Я ещё не готов... У меня давно не было... Не надо, — Андроид понимающе поднял руку по спине вверх, снова заставляя Гэвина выгнуться. Немного опавший член Ричард пару раз пригладил вибрирующими пальцами, снова доводя детектива до крупной дрожи. Гэвин двигался тазом в такт, так же в такт тихо постанывая, но непривычно быстро утомляясь в силу ещё не полностью здорового состояния. Гэвин вздрогнул, по телу пробежала мелкая дрожь и он почувствовал тягучую жидкость на своем торсе. Благо, не снова на одежде девятисотки. Ричард довольно потерся щекой о щетину Рида, как самый настоящий кот и подхватил его на руки.   
— Только не в душ... — Угадал пункт назначения детектив и протяжно застонал.   
— я просто помогу Вам. — Невозмутимо уточнил андроид, легко синея кончиками ушей.   
— Я так и понял... Только не намочи одежду. — И они вместе вошли в относительно просторное помещение.  
К своему непонятному удивлению, Гэвин отметил, что они действительно просто помылись. Точнее, помыли его, андроид снял только свитер, оставшись в чем-то обтягивающем из, по его словам — защитном от излишней электризации материала — по крою отдаленно напоминая что-то вроде водолазки темно-серого цвета. Это немного расстроило Гэвина, так как он рассчитывал полюбоваться на россыпи родинок на торсе его, уже видимо, любовника. Его помыли-просушили-переодели и отнесли сразу в кровать, вопреки протестам. Но так как Ричард был продвинутой моделью во всем: в том числе и в уговорах, то было решено остаться в кровати, за ночным сеансом какого-то фильма, а им был выбран до невозможного старый «Бегущий по лезвию», и продолжить сессию о правилах игры в «HearthStone». В кровать были принесены планшет, Синти, предусмотрительно покормленная Тоня, горячий чай и таблетки, нужду в которых Гэвин старательно отрицал. По итогу занимательной беседы в душе, Рид выторговал себе завтрашнюю смену, выпив все лекарства и поплевавшись противным сиропом. От простоя всего в два дня Гэвин уже весь изнывал от скуки и пустоты в мозгу, который постоянно был занят теориями и прочими процессами из разряда «его убил убийца». Так что все эти же два дня он беспрекословно слушался каждой «команды» Ричарда относительно лечения, хотя вне этой ситуации послал бы его куда подальше. От подобного рода мозговой активности его отвлёк общий вид сосредоточенного Ричарда, следившего за каждой сценой с репликантами. Вероятно теперь он понимал значение этого термина, хотя ранее содержальносьь этого слова не имела для него значения. Андроиды были популярны в суб-культуре, и достаточно давно, это ли не было удивительно? И вот, на дворе тридцать восьмой, он, «молодой-здоровый», лежит в обнимку с той самой мечтой прошлого, уже ставшей до удивления обыденной. Гэвин заворочался, пытаясь найти позу менее смущающую, и повозможности скрыть от андроида краснеющие лицо и уши. Не отвлекаясь от экрана, Ричард только прижал Гэвина к себе ближе, молча передавая чашку с горячим чаем. Выдав сдавленное «спасибо» Рид ещё долго размышлял о смысле всего сущего и по каким причинам он передал ему чашку — таймер у него был условный, или он так был готов помочь Гэвину в неловкой ситуации? Непонятно. Понятно было только то, что мама приедет через три недели, а квартира все ещё не блестит и не навевает дух праздника, который Гэвин воспринимал только как повод приехать к маме или, наконец, выспаться. Нужно было выбрать гирлянды, каким-то образом оградить елку, чтобы ту не снесла в порыве счастья Тоня, что сейчас уютно грела бок, а ещё и украшать саму елку, приготовить праздничный стол... Гэвин бы думал об этом и дальше, если бы медленно не провалился в сон, под тихие звуки фильма, бьющий в окно дождь и, кажется, игровое цоканье по экрану. 

Хэнк во всем своём кряхтящем великолепии встречал самую шумную парочку отдела, не без приветственных комментариев в их адрес. Коннор успешно забил на попытки переключить внимание лейтенанта на что-то более подобающее его статусу, задним числом поправляя отчёты.   
— Принцесса, — максимально раздражающе протянул Андерсон, очевидно обращаясь к Гэвину. — Что же мы с работы с легкой простудой линяем? Нам, простым рабочим, пришлось вчера две смены за твою королевскую задницу отрабатывать, и где хоть примерное спасибо? — Хэнк, довольный собственным монологом, гаденько посмеивался, но немного притих под неморгающим взглядом серых глаз.  
—Дед, отвали. Считай что я вчера здох а сегодня, на радость «простым рабочим», — Рид искусное перекривлял старшего по званию, чем вызвал сдавленный смешок у Коннора, перешедший в стимуляцию кашля, — ... воскрес, так что не капай на мозги. — Гэвин прошёл до своего места и до ухмылки довольный собой жестом «отпустил» девятку до кофемашинки, или куда они договорились.   
— Непонятно, — задумчиво потёр бороду Хэнк. — Что-то он больно радостный после пары дней отлежки, хотя, я бы тоже не отказался от отпуска...   
— Не могу говорить с точностью выше восьмидесяти процентов, но я смею предположить, что детектив «счастлив». — Коннор покраснел кончиками ушей, вспоминая потоки информации о Гэвине, что бегло показал ему Ричард. Лейтенант только недоумевая дерево бровями и развёл руками, «с чего он это вообще взял?». — Я зафиксировал повешенный уровень дофаминов и эндорфинов, а их, обычно, ассоциируют с гормонами «счастья». Так что я... — Хэнк хмуро отмахнулся, с важным видом перебирая детали нового дела. Он не ненавидел Гэвина, нет. Когда они только познакомились, он был довольно неплохим малым, только вышедшим из академии с верой в лучшее, но уже повидавшим виды несправедливости не со стороны. Со временем он закрылся, выстроил эту колючую стену, которую он мог опускать рекордно редко. Идёт же время, Гэвин. Весь из себя презирающий андроидов — сейчас с таким ближе расстояния руки во многих смыслах. Хэнк взглянул на Коннора, который момент назад что-то увлечённо печатал, но уже приветливо улыбнулся. Хэнк довольно хмыкнул и покачал головой. Хотя кто бы говорил...   
Коннор почему-то резко встал и обернулся по сторонам, будто кого-то выискивая.   
— Что-то случилось? — скрывая беспокойство поинтересовался лейтенант, пытаясь не отрывать взгляд от терминала.   
— Мне нужно отойти. Ненадолго. — И андроид удалился в сторону кофетерия, провожаемый долгим тяжёлым взглядом. 

— Что случилось? — Коннор стоял в углу возле входа на лестницу. Перед ним высочел новая модель, никак не излучая спокойствие, рассудительность и холодную сдержанность.   
— Я не знаю. — Виновато опустил взгляд андроид, пытаясь не обращать внимание на мигнувшим красным диод, в миг возвращаясь в небесную синеву. Коннор был осведомлен о ситуации с Ричардом, об их «отношениях» с Гэвином, точнее об отчаянных попытках детектива все отрицать, и был в некотором замешательстве, когда модель «будущего» в очередной раз обнажает перед ним такие «косяки» системы, программные сбои целых веток поведения, беспомощно теряясь в новом и неизвестном. Коннор машинально потёр переносицу, позаимствовав этот жест у Хэнка. Он вздохнул и протянул обнаженную руку, жестом соглашаясь «посмотреть» на проблему. Немного замешкавшись, стоит ли показывать подобные вещи, Ричард поддался и подал побелевшую руку.

Запись. Сегодня, 9:46. Отделение полиции Детройта.   
— Да ты чертов Савидж! — изумленно воскликнет мужчина, все ещё шокировано глядя в телефон. Анализ. Гэвин Рид. Детектив отдела полиции, 37 лет, семейное положение: не женат. Статус: Напарники. Друзья. Друзья? Статус требует обновления. Партнеры. Требуется подтверждение. Статус неизвестен. Требуется анализ. — Да что с тобой сегодня? — Гэвина поднимает глаза, откладывая телефон в сторону. Анализ. Признаки волнения, учащенный пульс. Попытка физического контакта. Прикосновение к руке. Резкий скачок пульса, учащенное дыхание. Движение распознанно как «смущённое», избежание встречи взглядов. Не удалось произвести анализ. — Извини... Я случайно. — Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Необходима диагностика. 

Коннор смахнул ресницами ошибки, не отрывая своей руки и переключаясь к следующим записям. Их было ещё несколько и они были во многом похожи и все были связаны с детективом. Это были короткие взгляды Рида в сторону Ричарда, которые он старался скрывать, но получалось это довольно неловко, яркая реакция на случайные прикосновения и до ужаса неловкая сцена в туалете с Гэвином, всем своим матерным запасом посылая девятку вон, в попытках скрыть стояк, причин для которого, как полагал Ричард не было. Коннор отпрянул, резко заливаясь краской, складывая все детальки пахла в одно. Восьмисотый все ещё неловко пригладил пиджак и сосредотачиваясь «прочистил горло».   
— Чего ты ждёшь от меня? — Коннор испытывал довольно смешанные «чувства» ко всей этой ситуации. Путь осознания привязанности и ее причин он проходил сам, постепенно, методом проб и ошибок, и это было «не честно» подсказывать это модели, которая была «новее, выше, сильнее». Он снова поднял на девятку глаза — тот тихо ждал, неловко теребя край футболки. Коннор хмыкнул, про себя понимаю свою власть над ситуацией. Он был опытнее в вопросах девиации, и он понимал, что это сложно, и ещё сложнее когда причиной всему этому Гэвин. Но Коннор так же был и рад тому, что испытывала новая модель, что это сильное чувство сделало его таким «живым».   
— Гэвин меня ненавидит? — Коннор распахнул глаза в немом шоке, секундой позже прыснул и рассмеялся. Как же он был неопытен! Сколько же всего его путало в поведении людей, как же глупо сейчас смотрелся этот вопрос.

Все ещё обдумывая сказанное, Ричард шёл по коридору к рабочему месту, резко вздрогнув от увиденного краем глаза Гэвина. Он стоял у поворота, облокотившись на стену, и, видимо, был чем-то недоволен или обеспокоен.   
— Секретничаете, школьницы-подружки? — в какой-то степени раздраженно подал голос Рид, рывком отстраняясь от стены. Что-то порядком подпортило ему настроение. Ричард не ответил. Он попытался считать лицо детектива, но не распознал ничего кроме раздражения и... обиды? Это очередной сбой? — Ну и что ты скажешь в своё оправдание? — Гэвин ещё раз хмыкнул. — Середина дня, ты пропадаешь о середине разговора, типа линяешь «за кофе», а в итоге я нахожу тебя обжимающимся с Коннором, и что самое главное – без кофе! — Гэвин что-то заворчал под нос из разряда эльфийской злословий, давая время ответить на поставленную преидъяву. — Да и если тебе нужен совет — я, блять, сижу через стол, мы же, в конце концов напарники, или кто? — Ричард виновато опустил голову. Рид выжидающе поерзал в куртке, не давая резкому слову сорваться с губ.   
— В этом-то и проблема. — Андроид попытался улыбнутся.   
— У нас есть проблема? — Еле заметно дрогнул голосом Гэвин. Эта фраза приносила в жизнь только беды. Новость о состоянии отца после ДТП, снятие с доски почета Гэвина, увольнение мамы... Это всегда было предвестником плохого. И сейчас... Когда, казалось бы, все было прекрасное некуда... как будто подошёл к концу несбыточный сон длиною всего в пару дней.   
— Нет, — попытался успокоить Рич, но Гэвин его будто не слышал. — Я, наверное, просто неправильно выразился, — Андроид опустил взгляд, рукой, машинально, прикрывая место диода. Гэвин напрягся ещё сильнее. — У меня неполадки в системе, которые я не могу решить сам, и поэтому я... — Гэвин с обидой и раздражением ударил кулаком о стену, явно повредив костяшку. — Что вы...  
— Блять, и поэтому ты «вызвонил братика», так, что ли? А я? Ты мне не доверяешь? Или тебе только до оргазма меня доводить приятно, кретин?.. — Это уже было слишком, но Гэвин не мог остановится. Ему было обидно, что Ричард доверился не ему, когда он сам уже не то что душу, себя всего отдал, без, блять, остатка. Было омерзительно от того, что он сам уже не мог представить себе многое без этого пластикового извращения на ножках, не помнил как было до «эры Ричарда» в его жизни. Его резко схватили за руку и развернули к себе. Если бы Ричард не знал всего того, что ему рассказал Коннор, он бы уже вербально пытался доказать, как Гэвин неправ, чему бы тот ни на йоту не поверил. Ричард развернул Гэвина на себя и сжал то ли в объятия то ли в хитровыебынй захват. Гэвин недовольно запыхтел. Вероятно, он пытался выдавить что-то в роде «отпусти, придурок».   
— А теперь послушайте меня. — Гэвин все ещё недовольно поерзал и без возможности выбраться уткнулся куда-то в плечо, что-то невнятно бормоча. — Я обратился к Коннорс потому, что это касается Вас. — Гэвин отстранился и с недоумением и недоверием уставился в виноватое лицо. — Я испытываю к вам много противоречивых «чувств», от влюбленности до беспокойства, поэтому моя система и не справляется. Мне нужно было идентифицировать сбои правильно, чтобы это потом не вызвало проблем. — Ричард замолчал. Гэвин все ещё неотрываясь смотрел на сменяющееся в беспокойстве лицо, родинки, взлохмоченные волосы, и его недоверие медленно сменялось грустью.   
— И что тогда за «проблема». — Ричард хотел было открыть рот, чтобы поправить напарника, но он не успел. — Да-да, я понял что ты «не так выразился», просто давай к делу. — Андроид кивнул.   
— Я не могу идентифицировать ваш статус.   
— И что это, блять, должно значить? — устало выдохнул детектив, тыкаясь лбом в грудь андроида. И пойти теперь разбери, что это за проблема и как ее решать.   
— Этот статус влияет на права и поведение андроида.   
— Например?  
— Ну, если бы я был вам другом... — Рид прикрыл рукой андроиду рот, в свою очередь прикрывшая себе лицо. Такой шифровки фразы «в каких мы отношениях» он явно не ожидал. И это вся проблема? Точно?   
— Так. Смотри. — Гэвин устало потёр переносицу и немного отстранился. — Мы напарники, это во-первых, и, надеюсь, это очевидно. — Утвердительный кивок. — Окей. Мы не друзья и не коллеги, это ты тоже должен понимать. — Андроид заметно погрустнел. — Мы... больше чем это. Я бы сказал, мы в отношениях? — Ричард смахнул пару ошибок и мягко улыбнулся.   
— Спасибо, детектив. 

Гэвин Рид. Мой человек. Путь разблокирован. 

Ричард с мечтательной улыбкой провёл побелевшими пальцами по щеке Рида, медленно наклоняясь к нему.   
— О, вот вы где, — из-за угла выскочила Тина в переполнялось настроение и на пару секунд зависла, с глупой улыбкой смерив встормошенного и красного детектива, готового сейчас придушить офицера Чень. — Вас там зачем-то Фаулер искал, но вы не торопитесь, я скажу, что вы «заняты», — и она хихикая юркнула за поворот. Гэвина проклял Тину уже не только на эльфийском.   
— Она за вас беспокоилась, — с той же улыбкой констатировал Ричард.   
— Будто бы я сам не знаю... — детектив с тяжёлым вздохом пригладил волосы и поправил куртку.   
— Вы кое-что забыли, детектив, — и Ричард перебил невнятное «что», увлекая в быстрый и сладкий поцелуй. — Мое извинение. — И как ни в чем ни бывало Андроид направился к рабочему месту, оставив детектива в растерянности и возбуждении. Чертов ублюдок!..

Фаулер по итогу не хотел от напарников ничего сверхъестественного, лишь дополнительно проинструктировав о деле, куда их направлял, на что Гэвин только возмущённо цокал «ведь он не первый день в отделе работает». Как же. Но каждый раз допускает все те же ошибки... Если бы не его высокая раскрываемость, а после прихода модели RK она поднялась если не в два раза, то хотя бы в половину, и ещё бонусом невероятная увёртливость и умение находить со всеми и вся общий язык, но только если это касалось дела, то Джесси не стал бы держать его тут так долго. И Гэвин это понимал. В деле фигурировали граждане другой страны, а именно канадец, так что нужно быть готовым к тому, что не только полиция Детройта будет заинтересованна в этом деле, что никаким образом не доставляло Гэвину положительных эмоций. С другой стороны, после его раскрытия можно будет выторговать себе отпуск на Рождество, а не отсижываться в офисе до последнего, как в прошлом году. Рид учтиво пустил Ричарда за руль, все ещё продолжая отпускать изощрённые ручательства в адрес своих оппонентов в HearthStone. Подумать только — Ричард за ночь поднял его фактически до «легенды», максимального ранга, и это с не-метовой колодой! Савидж от мира андроидов, не иначе!


	9. То, что я сейчас скажу

Как только напарники прибыли на место, все понеслось в ритме танго: какой-то офицер не перекрыл переулок потому что там «никто не ходит», другой без лецизрений совести заехал Гэвину в бок, не удержав равновесие на балконе, с которого Гэвин планировал рвануть за преступником, но оставил это на Ричарда. По тем же весьма веселым обстоятельствам был обнаружен сообщник и избежать акта погони Гэвину не удалось, пару раз навернувшись с забора и ещё пару раз чуть не влетев в огромных размеров стенды у супермаркета, который им посчастливилось пробегать. Гэвин отметил, что сегодня обязательно нажрется тем арахисовым мороженным за двадцать долларов, если успешно поймает этого, по видимому, наркомана, так как уставать тот начал быстрее «болеющего» Рида. Успешный прыжок, протертая штанина и темнокожий подозреваемый лежит в горе мусорных вёдер. Наручники одеты, и Гэвин, доволен собственным достижением и без капли стеснения, все ещё с подозреваемым, зашёл в магазин за мороженным, провожаемый тяжелым взглядом кассира. 

— Детектив Рид! — позвал девятисот, успешно передав преступника. Ричард почему-то был весь мокрый, как и подозреваемый, очевидно пытавшийся спрятаться в воде. Волосы беспорядочно спадали на лоб, по лицу бежали мокрые дорожки, одежда облипала тело, а Гэвин уже неприлично долго не мог оторвать от этого вида взгляд. Гэвин стоял опершись о машину с ведерком мороженного и незаметно для себя выронил деревянное подобие ложки, когда Ричард подошёл вплотную и еле слышным бархатом произнёс:  
— Прикройтесь детектив. Мы ещё не дома. — Чуть не взвизгнув, Гэвин резко отдернул край кофты, натягивая ее вниз. Блять, блять, блять... Он быстро ретировался в машину, пряча лицо за капюшоном. Какой позор!.. было темно и оставалась надеяться, что никто из оболтусов-офицеров не обратил на это внимания. Ричард ещё какое-то время не садился в машину, и сел уже в какой-то футболке и спортивных штанах.  
— Где... где ты их взял? — недоверчиво покосился на напарника Рид, с уже даже сухими волосами. Как так быстро?...  
— Там же где и Вы мороженное. В магазине.  
— Оу. — Гэвин развернулся к окну, пытаясь прикрыться чем-то не так им холодным, как ведерко мороженного, что не было незамеченно девяткой.  
— Давайте отправим отчеты из вашего дома? — Гэвин почти перестал дышать, четко осознавая как сейчас горят его уши да и лицо в целом. Этот..! — Мы, конечно можем поехать в офис и провести увлекательные приключенческие часы с не менее увлекательными отчетами...  
— Поехали, — Еле выдавил Гэвин, удивляясь сменой поведения напарника за эти пол дня.  
— Куда? В офис? — Ричард делал это специально, и Гэвина это только сильнее раззадоривало и смущало.  
— Ко мне... — в пределе слышимости произнёс Гэвин и машина резко со свистом стартовала с места. 

В дом, вопреки всем угрозам и откровенным обидам, Гэвина занесли на плече, и бросили на кровать только тогда, когда дверь была закрыта, мороженное убрано, а Тоня покормлена. Ричард снова был растрепан, он забрался сверху, упираясь коленями о кровать, медленно снял футболку, чем вызвал рваный вздох со стороны партнёра. Гэвин лежал раскинув руки, тяжело дыша, и жадно рассматривая оголившийся торс. Он потянулся у нему рукой, проводя по безволосой груди, очерчивая границы тириумного насоса, чья грань проступала через скин. Гэвин надавил на пластину несколькими пальцами, и она поддалась, убирая вокруг часть скина и выскальзывая из отверстия.  
— Сейчас моя жизнь в твоих руках, Гэвин, — тихо произнёс Ричард, своими ладонями сжимая пальцы вокруг тириумного насоса. — Моя «сердце» сейчас в твоих руках. — Гэвин с восторгом повертел деталь в руках ещё пару секунд, прежде чем поставить ее на место до щелчка. Эта деталь была красивой, или казалось Гэвину таковой, как совершенно влюблённому ксенофилу. Ричард аккуратно стянул с детектива куртку, потом и так же медленно кофту, оставаясь с напарником в одном положении. Гэвин вздрогнул, когда холодная рука без скина коснулась низа живота и поднялась вверх, выводя узоры на коже и повторяя каждый шрам, очевидно, все это сохраняя в памяти. Не могли привлечь внимания и заклеенные соски, которые иначе были бы видны через одежду. Ричард провёл по одному из них пальцами, отслеживая ответные реакции. Погладив ещё немного, Ричард попытался зацепиться за край пластыря, чтобы его отклеить, но имея довольно гладкую форму пальцев, данная затея не увенчалась успехом. Андроид недовольно и тихо засопел, вызывая приглушённый смешок. Андроиду было не свойственно чувствовать себя беспомощно или неловко, но этот чертов пластырь...  
— Давай я тебе помогу, — и Гэвин накрыл своей рукой белую ладонь, убирая ее в сторону. Немного дёрнув глазом от неприятных ощущений, Гэвин сорвал пластырь, открывая покрасневший сосок с аккуратным титановым пирсингом-штангой. Андроид дал характеристику этому воспоминанию как «неожиданно красивое». Под долгим взглядом на пластырь второго соска, Рид сорвал и его, подозревая появление у андроида если не первого, то одного из кинков. Ричард провёл обоими руками по грудной клетке, ладонями поднимаясь вверх, до мышц шеи, расслабляюще надавливая на неё и спускаясь вниз по рукам, переплетая белые пальцы с расслабленными и немного грубоватыми детектива.  
— Знаешь, это странно, но мне сейчас так хорошо... — Гэвин притянул к себе переплетённые руки и на какое-то время прижался губами к белой ладони.  
— Вы счастливы? — Андроид наклонился ближе, в очередной раз мягко улыбаясь. — По крайней мере серотонина сейчас в крови у вас предостаточно. — Он тихо посмеялся.  
— Похоже на то, — и Гэвин освободил одну руку, притягивая к себе Ричарда для поцелуя. Он зарылся руками в мягкие волосы, выбивая их из привычной укладки. Андроид завёл руку под спину, поднимаясь по ней вверх, по шее, пуская мурашки по всему телу. Белый пластик был немного холоднее кожи, но вместе с тем не менее приятный. Гэвин чувствовал его на спине, губами, щекой, кончиком носа, чувствовал как ладонь спускается к паху, провоцируя резкий вздох. Андроид ловко, одной рукой справился с пряжкой, с неохотой отрываясь от поцелуя, чтобы спустить штаны. Гэвин недовольно фыркнул, что не могло не вызвать легкую улыбку. Штаны были отравлены за спину, и Ричард сел ближе к паху партнёра. На боксерах уже было влажное пятно от предэякулянта, что, судя по скованности ног, не могло не смущать Гэвина. Не сильно раздумывая над рациональностью именно этого действия, Ричард резко спустился к паху, проводя языком через ткань по всей длине члена. Послышался спертый стон, не последовали рукоприкладства и ругательства, и андроид поднял глаза. Гэвин прикусил губу, с силой сжимая пальцами простыню, с прикупом смотря на партнёра. Он не защищался, он открыто приникал всю, пусть в некоторых проявлениях спонтанную ласку. Завтра суббота. Завтра у него выходной. У них есть время на все, что они захотят. Гэвин дрогнул губами, давая негласное «добро» на продолжение. Рич аккуратно оттянул резинку, медленно стаскивая с Гэвина уже и трусы, оставляя того уже полностью обнаженным. Андроид аккуратно коснулся губами паха, вызвав легкую дрожь. Он провёл языком по головке, опустился ниже, проводя уже по всей длине. С каждым новым движением Гэвин все меньше отдавал себе отчёт о том, сдерживает ли он ещё сдавленные стоны, или это уже происходит произвольно. Андроид на пару секунд остановился, внимательно уставившись в одну точку, видимо что-то просчитывая и анализируя. Завершив манипуляции с данными он забросил одну ногу себе на плечо, руку завёл на поясницу, другую положив на пах. Андроид свободной рукой обхватил член, сделал пару поступательных движений, не прекращая обработку и считку данных. Он хотел сделать детективу приятно, и приятно на столько, на сколько он сможет, пусть его опыт и ограничен показаниями секс-андроида из Эдема и статьями на тематических сайтах, но Ричард полагался на свои датчики, никак не переставая обновлять их показатели. В этот раз Рич не убирал скин с руки, чтобы обеспечить ощущение естественного трения, что, как он предположил, доставит больше приятных ощущений. Но он делал это достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы Гэвин и думать забыл о разнице ощущений, ему хватало смотреть на сосредоточенное лицо девятки, ощущать на себе его аккуратные пальцы, эту непосредственную близость. Это было немного... странно? Но тем не менее он доверял андроиду, и доверял все, в том числе и жизнь. Есть много аспектов, рационально понять которые он не может, но это было не так важно. Сейчас, не только в эту секунду, Гэвин не чувствовал себя одиноким, ему было тепло и спокойно. Его не посещало пустое и надуманное беспокойство, даже кошмары перестали его беспокоить так часто. Уже второй день, как Гэвин высыпается. У него перехватило дыхание от прикосновению ко сфинктру, хотя было очевидно, что и до этих мест ласки должны будут дойти.  
— Вам неприятно? — моментально среагировал Ричард, встречаясь с Гэвином взглядом. Черт, как же неловко.  
— Не то чтобы... Понимаешь... — Гэв замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
— Вы хотите ведущую позицию? Мне все равно, я могу быть в любой роди так что...  
— Нет! Подожди... — Гэвин поймал на себе внимающий взгляд и тогда продолжил. — Я ничего не имею против нижней позиции, но... у меня был плохой опыт, и поэтому я не, эм, трахался в задницу уже много лет. Короче, я не люблю боль, и я не привык быть снизу, но тебе я доверяю и хотел бы попробовать. — Уже на одном дыхании выпалил Рид, пытаясь скрыть накатывающее смущение. Он точно понимал две вещи: у девятки не может быть опыта в сексе и что он точно не сделает ему больно намеренно. И исходя из всех, уже трёх сеансов мастурбации, один из которых идёт до минета, можно сказать, что сомнений, что Ричард справится на «отлично, давай ещё раз» у Гэвина не возникало.  
— Спасибо, что доверяете мне. — Ричард снова улыбнулся своей умопомрачающей улыбкой, которую, по мнению Гэвина, стоило бы внести в список «особо опасных оружий массового поражения». Ричард отвёл пальцы от сфинктра поднялся выше, чтобы не сковывать Гэвина, и продолжая подрачивать его член. Достигнув эрэкции, и, как уже успел заметить Рич, не первой за этот день, он отполз к прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Смазка в верхнем, слева, — угадал намерения Гэвин, немного ерзая по кровати, чтобы не начать себя трогать там, где ты так хотелось.  
— С малиной? — с удивлением и радостью поинтересовался Ричард, растирая смазку по рукам.  
— Да. Мне нравится малина. — Гэв немного нахмурился. И чего он прицепился?..  
— Просто подумал, что Вы искали это марку именно с малиной, потому что с этим наполнителем их недавно перестали выпускать, а этот тюбик новый. — Гэвин цокнул языком.  
— И за что ты мне такой умный свалился..? — И не договорил, потому что слова потерялись в рваном выдохе, когда разгоряченного члена коснулись руки в прохладной смазке. По телу пронеслась легкая дрожь и из груди вырвался протяжней стон, когда вся длина члена, до основания, вошла в пластиковый рот, приятно касаясь шершавого языка и стенок искусственной гортани. Гэвин прикусил губу и задрал руку, прикрывая лицо, горящее от стыда и смущения одновременно. Андроид приподнялся и сплюнул сперму в руку, оглядываясь в поисках салфетки.  
— Инородные жидкости могут повредить систему, — ответил на немой вопрос Ричард, протирая руки. Гэвин только хмыкнул. И тем не менее, часть жидкости была безвозвратна проанализирована, но Рич предпочёл отложить лекцию о вреде холестерина на другое время. — Перевернитесь на спину, пожалуйста. — Андроид встретился только с недоумевающим взглядом. — Или мне Вас перевернуть? — Уже немного догадываясь о намерениях, детектив ещё нехотя, но перевернулся. Рич провёл руками вверх от внутренней стороны бедра, не задевая сфинктер, поднялся на ягодицы и, расслабляюще, слегка надавливая провёл руками по пояснице. Рид, не будучи готовым к таким массажам, безжалостно вцепился зубами в подушку, в попытках совладать со свои голосом. Не одобрив такое решение, Ричард, с небольшим перерывом звонко шлепнул по левой ягодице, заставляя детектива простонать «блять» и выгнуться в спине. Вот уж сукин сын!..  
— А говорили, что не любите боль, — злорадно напомнил Ричард, выглаживая покрасневший след от ладони.  
— Это другое де... Бля..! — И удар пришёлся по второй ягодице. — Придурок... — Ричард провёл по краснеющим следам, щупая мышцы и разминая их в руках. Потом, почему-то резко привстал и завел руку на живот, чуть выше и ухватился за грудь, старательно ее разминая. Не то чтобы это неприятно, нет, даже наоборот, но сбивало детектива своим неожиданным вниманием к этим частям тела.  
— Вас так приятно трогать, детектив, — наконец констатировал андроид, возвращаясь ягодицам, следы с которых ещё не совсем сошли.  
— Ещё бы, — прокряхтел Рид, привставая, — не зря я в зале пашу как проклятый трижды в неделю. — Он был определенно доволен собой и своей формой. Он повернулся набок, в попытках рассмотреть того, что сейчас будет проходить с ним долгий путь с пальцем в заднице. Чтобы потом... А у него вообще есть что пихать-то? Помнится, детектив уже по пьяни полез напарнику в штаны, обнаружив в паховой зоне только отполированную пластину, что его порядком расстроило но уберегло от мыслей о гениталиями андроида. Но, теперь эта часть отличалась, судя по рельефу в штанах, хоть и визуально это было сложно заметить, а Рид все смахивал на «показалось», от чего не сильно задумывался.  
— Слыш, пластиковый, — Ричард недовольно изогнул бровь и медленно поднял взгляд.  
— Да?  
— А у тебе между ног-то как? Или обойдёмся резиновыми «друзьями» из моей коллекции? — Андроид притих и зачем-то положил ладонь себе на пах. Он был все ещё в штанах.  
— Это строение отличается от моего предидущего, — отчеканил Ричард, явно разбираясь в себе и отрабатывая новые фразы в голове.  
— То есть, мне-таки вставишь ты, а не воображаемый Дик? — Ричард вопросительно уставился на детектива, всем видом уже ненавидя того самого Дика. — Эм... Я имел ввиду, что не надо будет брать резиновый... Ну, я так называю... Ой, короче! — неловко пытался объяснится Гэвин, с осознанием каждого своего нового слова. — У тебя есть член или нет?  
— ...  
— Мне, блять, проверить, что ли? — И андроид дернулся, прикрываясь уже и второй рукой. Гэвин с недовольством и недоумением покосился на руки.  
— И издеваешься, стесняться в такой ситуации? Я уже, блять, абсолютно голый, со стоящим членом и уже кончивший, тебе, между прочим, в рот, а ты не хочешь снимать штаны. Правда, блять? — Гэвина раздражала своей нелогичностью двойственность характера девятьсот в отношении интима. В его активном процессе он может вести не задумываясь, но стоит об этом заговорить и он становится не развратнее монашки. И, помнится, недавно он даже сам предлагал продемонстрировать новый элемент своего строение и никак его это не смущало, а тут что? Но... с другой стороны, он ведь не был готов к такого рода близости. И не с кем-то, а с человеком, и что ещё важнее, с такими эмоциональными сбоями, как у него были, не без вины самого Гэвина. Хотя, на самом деле, хрен их в Киберлайф разберёшь. Одни задроты да извращенцы. Чего один Камски стоит!.. Король дворца с сотнями блондинок и бассейном свекольного супа в тронном зале. Ебанутый, не иначе.  
— Я сам ещё не понимаю до конца, как «это» работает. — Андроид виновато упустил глаза. Ему только не хватало ушей и хвоста для полноты образа, а то все — натуральный щенок. Щенок волкодава или немецкой овчарки, с усиленным витаминным питанием и волчьим оскалом.  
— Так по ходу дела и разберёмся. Лешим тебя девственности, так сказать. — Андроид наконец усмехнулся на подобие шутки. Ему и самому казалось странной эта линия поведения, хоть сделать с ней он ничего и не мог: тело самое собой не слушалось, движение становились резкими и скованными, суставы шли туго, будто петли старой, давно не смазанной двери. Гэвин же перевернулся на спину и приподнявшись наблюдал за четкими движениями. Промедлив чуть мельче пары секунд под фоновые вопли Аманды о расточительстве ресурсов собственности Киберлайф он резко сбросил штаны, открывая пах с двумя родинками. Пластина с гениталиями не была покрыта скином, они были белыми, а половой орган был покрыт узором швов множества пластин, которые, по видимому служили в качестве подвижных элементов. Гэвин присвистнул, убирая с чужого паха руку, которой андроид поспешил прикрыться.  
— Красиво, — тихо протянул Рид, проводя по низу живота и уходя на бёдра. Скин равномерно оголял пластик в тёх местах, делая белую пластину паха более естественной на фоне белого покрытия. — А как он...? — Не успев закончить фразу Гэвин запнулся, наблюдая, как перемещаются пластинки и член «добровольно эрегировал». Неуверенно и с боязнью Рид аккуратно дотронулся до головки, провёл по длине до основания. Он был до неестественного гладким, лишь приближенно напоминая по форме тот самый член. Под прикосновениями Рида прошёлся разряд и пластинки снова пошли в движение, немного увеличивая размер.  
— Этот компонент очень «гибкий» в своих размерах и форме, как вы могли заметить. — Андроид вздрогнул, когда Гэвин прошёлся пальцем по стыку пластин и надавил на некоторые из них. — И весьма... эм... чувствительный. — Ричард накрыл руку детектива своей, делая перу поступательных движений и убирая руку вовсе, переводя ее на пах самого детектива. — Но сейчас я хочу доставить удовольствие вам, сер. — От такого обращения тихим томным голосом, Гэвина пробрало до мурашек, что было моментально зафиксировано. Тихо промычав что-то невнятное, Рид опал на подушку, предоставляя себя Ричарду. Тот улыбнулся и чуть шире развёл ноги детектива, глазами отыскивая малиновую смазку. Он чуть приподнял таз партнера на себя, другой рукой дотягиваясь до тюбика. Ричард зацепился взглядом за Синти, которая уже какое-то время «наблюдала» с дальней стороны кровати. Ричард немного взволнованно и, как показалось Гэвину, даже испуганно, переводил взгляд с пингвина на детектива и обратно. Не веря в абсурдность происходящего, Рид со стоном недовольства дотянулся до злополучной игрушки и аккуратно сбросил ее с кровати. Андроид виновато улыбнулся и выдавил немного смазки на ладони. 

Рид наблюдал за тем, как Ричард медленно растирает смазку между ладонями, смазывая каждый из пальцев, тщательно и неспеша, а затем с мягкой улыбкой приближаются к лицу, чтобы подарить очередной поцелуй, одной рукой аккуратно касаясь живота и спускаясь назад, до ягодиц. Томно простонав в поцелуй, Гэвин обвил руками широкую спину андроида, одной рукой поднимаясь по затылку и взъерошивая мягкие волосы, а другой поводя по посчелкивающиму от электричества белеющему покрытию, имея наглость немного его оцарапать. Ричард провёл пальцами по нижней части бедра и снова коснулся холодными пальцами сфинктра. Гэвин вздрогнул и заметно поежился, нехотя отстраняясь от поцелуя.

— Пообещай, — Гэвин говорил тихо и сипло, глядя прямо в стальные глаза, — что если я скажу нет — ты сразу остановишься. — В таких делах Гэвин никогда не шутил. Впрочем, Девятка всегда был честен в своих обещаниях, так уж он был запрограммирован. 

— Обещаю.

Гэвин сглотнул ком в горле, сжал пальцы на плечах Ричарда и утвердительно кивнул. Андроид снова улыбнулся и нежно потерся щекой о щетину, целуя за ухом, в шею, в ключицы, не давая Гэвину снова сосредоточится на холодных пальцах.

— Я ввожу первый палец. 

— Блять, только не коммен… — Но в следующую секунду детектив громко закряхтел, а его тело пронзила резкая дрожь. Анализ был мгновенно произведён.

— Мне остановиться? 

— Продолжай! — потребовал Гэвин, пытаясь отогнать призрачные воспоминания, пока Ричард растягивал его. Смазка и вправду была хорошей, но Ричард посчитал, что им некуда спешить, и не спешил добавлять второй. Андроид опустил вторую руку на грудь Гэвина, снял скин и позволил ею водить. Гэвин в который раз про себя отметил, что Девятке и впрямь не равнодушна его грудь. 

— Блять, — сипло выдохнул Рид, — сколько ты ещё будешь одним пальцем меня полировать?.. — он тяжело дышал, очевидно уже предвкушая что-то покрупнее пальцев, уже наплевав, что размеры этого самого чело-то будут покрупнее тех самых пальцев.

— Сколько нужно. — Гэвин только нетерпеливо застонал, с замиранием сердца принимая сразу второй и третий пальцы. 

— Да нормально уже, не телка, не порвусь... — неубедительно протянул детектив, старательно избегая укоризненного взгляда. 

— Что же... — прищурился Ричард, сильнее надавливая за уже нащупываемый бугорок, чем вызвал сдавленный вдох и все внимание партнера. — ты сам сказал, что не любишь боль, теперь терпи, пока я не разработаю тебя полностью. — Андроид сейчас выглядел до невероятия довольным собой, продолжая поступательные движения пальцами. 

— Да что же ты такой радостный?.. — пытаясь скрыть смущение и скованность пробубнил Рид, чем обрёк себя на очередную дорожку из поцелуев на груди. Ричард приблизился к лицу Гэвина, подарил ему новый поцелуй, а затем заглянул в глаза, пленяя жаром собственных: 

— Есть ещё возможность отказаться. — Андроид вынул пальцы не отрывая взгляда от глубоких серо-зелёных глаз. На что Гэвин лишь коронно ухмыльнулся и притянул Рича за шею.

— Трахни меня, Ричард. — хрипло рыкнул в ухо Гэвин, с удовольствием ощущая щелканье от сходящего скина и замершее дыхание партнера. Гэвин говорил уверенно, однако всё внутри так и сгорало то ли от паники, то ли от искушения. Он обхватил ногами поясницу Девятки, прижимаясь теснее, будто это прибавляло очков надёжности. На деле, ему просто хотелось ощутить больше тепла, которое способно было излучать тело андроида в ситуациях как эта. Ричард вошёл медленно, будто под ним сейчас находилось что-то очень ценное и хрупкое. Он издал хриплый стон, который напоминал человеческий, и будь на нем диод, он, вероятно, засветился бы красным. Он не торопился, а наблюдал за реакцией партнёра: Гэвин зажмурился, до крови прокусывая собственные губы. Рука на его груди, ощущение тепла — всё это боролось с его прошлым за чувственное настоящее, а может даже будущее. Ричард давал ему возможность привыкнуть. Он был совсем не похож на того, с кем Рид сталкивался прежде. Кончено, он всегда знал, что его Рич особенный, но не настолько же! 

— Я продолжу, — Ричард снова перешёл в режим комментатора чемпионата мира, впрочем, сейчас Гэвин не особо возражал, не в силах слушать и говорить, словно сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, когда Ричард начал медленно двигаться, постепенно подбирая нужный темп. 

Воспоминания из прошлого будто растворились — на их месте теперь была настоящее, от которого Гэвин так долго убегал. А ведь очень зря. Глубоко дыша, Рид поднял взгляд в серые глаза, внимательно следившие за ним. Опустил взгляд на губы, на приоткрытый рот, стимулирующий тяжелое дыхание, и сейчас немного растянувшийся в улыбке, провёл рукой по щеке и снова зарылся в волосы, прижимаясь телом ещё ближе, затягивая в страстный поцелуй, негромко постанывая в такт толчков.

— Какой же ты... блять... — сквозь поцелуй простонал Гэвин, стараясь не дать вырваться громкому стону, снова закусывая губу.

— Сочту за комплимент, — усмехнулся андроид, улыбаясь как-то уж слишком счастливо.

Это был его Ричард. Бояться больше было нечего. Гэвин точно не знал, ощущал ли он когда-то что-то настолько прекрасное — просто получать удовольствие от того, как темп нарастает, слышаться шлепки кожи о кожу, отрывистое дыхание партнёра, пусть даже не совсем настоящее, и это будоражащее сознание, тянущееся чувство.  
По мгновенной аналитике, член Рида давно нуждался во внимании, а потому рука Ричарда соскользнула с груди и обхватила его, двигая чётко в такт со своими движениями. Такая точность… неужели это и есть мастерство андроидов? Рид резко выгнулся, с протяжным рыком опускаясь на лопатки. Ричард немного растерянно опустился рядом, предварительно протерев себя и партнера несколькими салфетками. Оба какое-то время молчали. Они лежали рядом, в тех же позах, разве что Рич успел схватить Рида за руку, чему второй ни противится. Гэвин смотрел в потолок, что-то обдумывая. Не ответ ли на вопрос «когда все пошло по пизде?», кто знает. Но ему правда было хорошо сейчас, на удивление уютно и спокойно. 

— Я сейчас что-то скажу. — нарушил тишину Гэвин. Ричард молча повернул к нему голову. — Я, скорее всего, не собираюсь это повторять ближайшие лет пять, так что внимательнее. — Андроид кивнул. — Хотя и лет десять я тоже не планирую повторять. Ну или до конца жизни... — Ричард уже приподнялся на локтях, демонстрируя своё нежелание продолжать данную цепочку. — Но с другой стороны... 

— Гэвин. — заставил его опомнится Рич, который не очень хотел наезжать на своего детектива, но прекрасно понимавший, что это может продлится и до утра. 

— Я сейчас что-то скажу...

— ...

— И это важно...

— Я понял, чт... 

— Я люблю тебя. — глаза у Ричарда распахнулись и он просто застыл, с открытым ртом, наблюдая, как раскрасневшийся до кончиков ушей Гэвин пытается отвернуться и сделать максимально правдоподобный вид спящего человека. 

— Так, что ты?.. 

— Я сказал, что не буду повторять! — прохладная рука Ричарда провела по разгоряченной щеке, заставляя повернуться ко всей прохладной ладони. — Все равно не буду... — Рид уже буквально лежал в прохладных ладонях андроида, все ещё краснея, но уже от беспредельно счастливого лица андроида. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гэвин. — Он легко поцеловал Рида в лоб и снова откинулся на гостевую подушку. — Наверное, это и значит быть живым. Спасибо. Я рад, что встретил тебя. — Андроид снова улыбнулся, от чего Гэвин повернулся на бок и упёрся лбом в грудь с действительно красивой россыпью родинок. 

— Вообще, — фактически шепотом продолжил Гэвин. — Ты второй _человек_ , кому я это говорю. После мамы. - Рид напряжённо замолчал. 

— Тогда почту за честь, детектив. — Гэвина только что-то невнятно промычал, уютнее утыкаясь в своего партнера, никак не желая признавать своё полное поражение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали эту неоднозначную историю, которую я на протяжении двух лет откладывала в дальний угол не в силах привести в приличный вид и показать ее вам.   
> На данный момент это все, что я хотела бы рассказать, для меня эта зарисовка в тридцать тысяч слов логически завершена, но есть пара приятных моментов, которые мне бы еще хотелось раскрыть. Возможно не в ближайшее время, но когда-нибудь :)


End file.
